Bleach: The Bount Revolution
by Resident-Evil-Fan6
Summary: Before the Bounts went to the Soul Society, Kariya had a daughter and now that she's strong enough she wants revenge. With the power of her Doll she's able to revive the Bounts and manages to strike a deal with the Arrancars. Can they be stopped? More Pairings inside. Action/ Romance/ Friendship story. Rukia X Ichigo, Orihime X Grimjoww, Renji X Tatsuki
1. Chapter 1: Old Enemies, New Threat Part1

**A/N: My first Bleach Fanfic. I'm watching Season 7 right now so don't flame me for stuff I don't know yet. I wanted to start this story after I've watched all the Bleach episodes but that would take too long.**

**Pairings:**

**Ichigo X Rukia (Main)**

**Orihime X Grimmjow (Main)**

**There's just slight:**

**Orihme X Ichigo **

**Renji X Rukia**

**Please Review.**

**Opening Theme: Ichirin No Hana**

**Bleach 1: Old Enemies, New Threat (Part 1) **

Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Tatsuki and Uryu were in school. They were just waiting for the last period to end so they could go home.

"This period is taking forever to end..." Uryu sighed.

"All right class that's all for today. Don't forget to complete your homework." Miss Ochi announced to the class.

"Aww man come on Miss Ochi its Friday, we're young we're supposed to be out there having the time of our lives! Not sitting around doing homework all weekend!" Keigo replied in his usual tone.

"You know what you're right. Forget about the homework! Enjoy your weekend everybody!" Miss Ochi announced and gave a huge thumbs up to Keigo who did the same.

"Sometimes I wonder if those two are related..." Ichigo said to himself.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia who had her soul pager in her hand.

'A Hollow?' Ichigo thought.

"Miss Ochi can I be excused?" Rukia asked.

"Sure Rukia go out there and enjoy life!" Miss Ochi chirped.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rukia replied and ran out of the room.

The school bell rang just before Ichigo could ask to 'go to the bathroom'.

Ichigo ran out of the class Orihime and Chad following.

"Hey Orihime wait up..." Tatsuki cried out but she was gone.

"I wonder where they're always running off to." Tatsuki said to herself.

"Well hello there Tatsuki!" Keigo shouted right in front of her.

"Go away Keigo."

"Come on Mr Asano." Mizuiro said and dragged Keigo out of the class.

"Aww come on Mizuiro! Now that Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryu are in a secret club Tatsuki's the only person who we have to hang out with.

"Why yes it seems you're right Mr Asano."

"Can you stop being so formal Mizuiro!" Keigo shouted.

"Why yes Mr Asano."

"Come on!" Keigo shouted.

**Rukia**

Rukia ran into a huge park, luckily there were no people around since everyone was still at school.

Rukia took out her soul candy dispenser and popped the Mod Soul Pill into her mouth.

"My Soul Pager said that the Hollow

should be around here somewhere and judging from the Spiritual Pressure I'm guessing it's not just another Hollow."

"Just as I expected. It's a Menos." Rukia said as she drew her Zanpakutō.

**A/N: It's the foot-soldier Menos, It looks like its wearing a long black dress. The one that shows up the most.**

The Menos turned its giant white head and stared at Rukia.

Rukia used Flash Step to jump onto a tree branch then jumped higher into the air.

"Aghhhh!" She shouted as she slashed the Menos in the face cracking its mask but not destroying it.

Rukia landed on the ground and prepared for an attack.

The Menos swung its arm at Rukia but she dodged it with Flash Step.

Rukia swung her Zanpakuto downwards severing the Menos's hand.

"This shouldn't take long..." Rukia said to herself.

There was a loud crash behind her. Rukia spun around to see a Hollow the size of a car.

It had black wings, a purple body and a row of white spikes down its back. It also had a white tail and white legs with black claws.

Rukia extended her Zanpakuto with her right hand.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" (Sleeved White Snow)

Rukia turned her Zanpakuto in a clockwise motion and a white ribbon formed from the hilt. Her Zanpakuto turned pure white.

"Prepare to die Hollows."

The Hollow lunged towards Rukia. She got into a fighting stance.

The Hollow was in midair when it got slammed into the ground by a large Zanpakuto.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said.

"Take care of the other one. I got this." Ichigo said and jumped backwards.

Rukia nodded and ran towards the Menos.

"Come on!" Ichigo taunted the Hollow.

"Don't be so eager Soul Reaper, you might just end up dying." The Hollow replied.

"Wait a second...Hollows can't talk so that means you're an Arrancar!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well look who finally figured it out! You're as good as dead Soul Reaper!" The Arrancar shouted and jumped into the air.

'It's not a complete Arrancar yet, this should be easy.' Ichigo thought to himself.

The Arrancar punched at Ichigo but he blocked with his Zanpakuto. The force pushed him backwards. Ichigo pushed back making the Arrancar stumble backwards.

Ichigo ran towards it and swung his sword at the Arrancar. The Arrancar dodged it and countered by clawing at Ichigo.

Ichigo kept blocking the attacks but each one pushed him further back. Ichigo saw an opening, before the Arrancar could make contact with him, Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto towards the sky slicing the Arrancar in half.

Ichigo looked at the Menos to see Rukia in the air. She slashed the Menos splitting its head in 2, cracking its mask into pieces.

Rukia landed on the ground. She heard a beeping noise coming from her Kimono.

"What? Another one!" Rukia said as she pulled out her Soul Pager.

"What is it Rukia? Another Arrancar or is it a Hollow?" Ichigo said as he ran towards her.

"Ichigo look out!" Ichigo got covered by a shadow. He looked up and saw a Hollow floating above him.

Ichigo used Flash Step to re-appear above the Hollow. He slashed the Hollow's arm slicing it off.

Both of them landed on the ground.

The Hollow was black with white Bull horns and had a rectangular mask with a black streak across it.

The Hollow had a white humanoid body with a black chest and white sword shaped arms.

The severed arm started twitching and then a body started growing from it.

"Rukia do you mind explaining to me what the heck just happened." Ichigo asked her.

"It looks like this Hollow can create copies of itself from its severed limbs."

"Well then...we just have to make sure there's nothing left of this thing!" Ichigo shouted and rushed towards the Hollow.

Ichigo stabbed it in the chest then withdrew his sword and jumped up into the air. The Hollow slashed at Ichigo but he blocked it and used the Hollow's arm to push himself higher into the air.

Ichigo started falling down above the Hollow, his Zanpakuto above his head.

"Ahhhhhh!" He shouted and brought his Zanpakuto down on the Hollow slicing it in half.

Ichigo stepped back.

The half's started twitching and then grew into 2 separate Hollows.

"Damn." Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia ran towards a Hollow. The Hollow started attacking. Rukia Flash Stepped to the right then the left dodging its attacks.

The Hollow thrusted its sword shaped arm towards Rukia but she blocked it.

Rukia swung her sword to the right cutting its arm.

The Hollow retaliated with its other arm. Rukia saw it coming and performed a back handspring with one hand while holding her Zanpakuto with the other.

'I don't have enough time to perform the chant.' Rukia thought to herself.

Rukia put her Zanpakuto in her left hand and extended her right.

"Hadou 31. Shakkahō!" (Shot of Red Fire)

Rukia fired a ball of Red Fiery Energy at the Hollow.

It hit the Hollow and exploded, destroying it.

Ichigo pointed his Zanpakuto at the Hollows with his right hand and smirked.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)

Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto from left to right and released the Blue Wave of Spiritual Energy. It hit the hollows and destroyed them both.

"Looks like that's it." Ichigo said as he rested his blade on his shoulder.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that we encounted a Hollow, an Arrancar and a Menos in one day.

"No why?"

"That's the most Hollow activity we've seen this week.

"So what's the big deal Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"It's just that something's not right here."

"Ichigo! Rukia!" They heard someone shout.

"Orihime, Chad." Ichigo said as they ran towards him and Rukia.

"Is it over? Did you defeat the Hollows?" Orihime asked them.

"Yeah we did it was no problem at all." Ichigo replied.

"I'm glad to see that you and Rukia aren't hurt." Orihime said and sighed.

"Yeah." Chad added.

Rukia returned her Zanpakuto to its normal form and sheated it.

**Tatsuki**

Tatsuki was walking home from school.

'I wonder what that was. I felt something weird over at the park...well its gone now.' She thought to herself.

'I wonder if this has anything to do with Ichigo.'

**Orihime**

"Well what should I do? The weekend is starting and I don't have any plans..."

Orihime was walking back to her apartment.

"Maybe I should call Tatsuki so we can go out tonight or if she's not up for it I can make her a nice dinner. Oh I can make Chocolate covered chicken or even a baked Tuna Pie."

Orihime stopped talking and suddenly got serious.

"Tatsuki hasn't been acting like herself lately...but it wouldn't hurt to visit her."

Orihime said and picked up her pace.

**Tatsuki**

Tatsuki was walking through her neighbourhood.

Tatsuki stopped in her tracks.

'That weird felling is back...' She thought to herself.

Tajski looked up at the sky. There was a huge black crack in the sky.

"What the hell is that!"

A Black figure shot out of the crack and landed behind Tatsuki.

Tatsuki blocked her face with her arms, trying to cover herself from the dust the thing made when it landed.

"Mmmm you're a tasty one aren't ya." The Arrancar teased.

The Arrancar had a Big Black Body with a Blue chest and stomach. It had giant arms and a huge Zanpakuto. Half of its face was human and half was a Hollow mask.

It had a human shaped body but its legs were crouched and it had red hair. It wasn't a complete Arrancar but it was more developed than the one Rukia and Ichigo fought.

"What...the hell are you." She was too scared to move.

"Well I usually don't tell my name to my dinner. If you think about it its just a big waste of time."

The Arrancar formed a Ball of Red Spiritual Energy in its right hand and threw it at Tatsuki.

"Santen Kesshun" (Three-Sacred Links Shield)

A giant orange triangular shield formed in front of Tatsuki and blocked the attack.

"Orihime..." Tatsuki said surprised.

"Tatsuki...you're always protecting me...so its time I returned the favour." Orihime said confidently and released the shield.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Younha Houkiboshi**

**A/N: I hope this chapter was alright. I'm still getting used to writing with these characters and their personalities. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Enemies, New Threat Part2

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Orihime can make Tsubaki take different shapes and forms when she uses him, like a slicing disc or a Beam and lots of other forms so I'm gonna use that in this story.**

**Opening Theme: Ichirin No Hana**

**Bleach 2: Old Enemies, New Threat**

**(Part 2)**

"It feels like that thing is sucking the life out of me..." Tatsuki said panting.

The Arrancar formed a Ball of Red Spiritual Energy in its right hand and threw it at Tatsuki.

"Santen Kesshun" (Three-Sacred Links Shield)

A giant orange triangular shield formed in front of Tatsuki and blocked the attack.

"Orihime..." Tatsuki said surprised.

"Tatsuki...you're always protecting me...so its time I returned the favour." Orihime said confidently and released the shield.

"Orihime what's going on? How did you get...powers?" Tatsuki asked a million questions floating in her head.

"I'll explain everything later Tatsuki." Orihime said and clenched her fists.

The Arrancar rushed towards Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun" (Three-Sacred Links Shield)

Orihime blocked the Arrancars punches. The Arrancar jumped into the air and brought its fist down on Orihime.

Orihime released her shield and ran out of the way.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime called and her hair pins started glowing. Tsubaki shot out of her hair pin.

Orihime extended her right arm towards the Arrancar.

"Koten Zanshun! I reject!" (Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield)

Tsubaki formed a long orange beam.

The Arrancar withdrew his Zanpakuto and deflected Tsubaki.

Tsubaki returned back to Orihime's hair pin.

"Was that supposed to kill me?" The Arrancar asked.

'I have to think of something fast!' Orihime thought to herself.

"Take this!" The Arrancar shouted and ran towards Orihime, Zanpakuto in hand.

He swung his Zanpakuto at her.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime shouted and created a normal sized shield

"I have...to be strong." Orihime said to herself.

The Arrancar punched her shield.

Orihime pushed the Arrancar back with her shield.

The Arrancar started slashing at Orihime's shield.

"Haaa!" He shouted and swung his sword at her shield breaking it.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily! Are you alright?" Orihime asked with concern.

"Yeah we're alright Orihime." Lily replied.

The Arrancar was about to punch her.

"Orihime! watch out!" Tsubaki shouted and dragged her out of the way.

The Arrancar sliced through the air making the street light poles fall.

A pole was about to fall on Tatsuki but she jumped out of the way in time.

Orihime dodged a punch and put her hands near her hair pins.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime shouted and Tsubaki flew towards Orihime.

"Koten Zanshun!" (Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield)

Orihime flared her Spiritual Pressure.

"I reject, I reject!" She extended both of her arms and Tsubaki took the shape of a Lightning Bolt.

The Orange Energy hit the Arrancar and sliced him in half. The 2 halfs exploded and the Arrancar dissapeared.

"We did it!" Orihime said to her Shun Shun Rikka.

"Ori...hime..." Tatsuki collapsed. Orihime caught her just in time.

"Its going to be alright Tatsuki." Orihime said her eyes starting to tear up.

"Well hello there Orihime." A voice said from behind them.

"Mr Urahara..." She said slowly.

"Orihime we suggest that Tatsuki comes with us. When she gets up she's probably going to have a million questions and I doubt you'll want to deal with that." He said fanning himself. Tesai, Ururu and Jinta standing behind him.

"I'll take it from here." Tessai said lifting Tatsuki up and put her over his shoulder.

"Is Tatsuki going to be alright? Maybe I should heal her..." Orihime said.

"Its alright Orihime we'll take care of everything ok, so don't worry."

"Uh...thank you Mr Urahara"

"Take care now." He said and they started walking away.

"Goodbye." Orihime said to them.

'Oh Tatsuki.' She thought to herself.

"Hey Orihime!" Ichigo shouted and jumped down from a rooftop.

"We sensed the Arrancar and came as soon as we could." Rukia said to her.

"I'm guessing you killed it Orihime." Ichigo said and smiled.

"Yes my training with Rukia really helped me." She replied.

"Well I'm glad it did, it helped me a lot too." Rukia said.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about all of this." Ichigo said to them.

"Yeah, me too..." Rukia replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Orihime asked confused.

"Just think about it. Don't you think 4 of those things in one day is a little weird." Ichigo said to Orihime.

"But Hollows appear all the time." Orihime said.

"Yeah Hollows, Arrancars not so much." Rukia added.

"So what do you think is happening Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure yet but I know that there's a higher power involved here and that this was not just a random Arrancar...it was sent here just like the others."

"So what should we do about it?" Orihime asked.

"We'll wait it out for now." Ichigo said.

"I should probably go back to my apartment now..." Orihime said shyly.

"Yeah it is getting pretty dark out. I think that would be best." Rukia said.

"Goodbye Ichigo, Goodbye Rukia." Orihime waved at them as she walked away.

"Rukia you know what's going on here don't you." Ichigo said to her.

"No, why would you think that Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Because you always know something that I don't and it bothers me..." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone.

"So what's the big deal?"

"Let's just go home now ok, if the Arrancars and Hollows keep popping up like they did today we're gonna need the rest." Ichigo said and they started walking back to Ichigo's house.

**16 Minutes Later...**

Ichigo's door opened slowly.

"Rukia! Rukia you're finally back! Aww I missed you Rukia." Kon said bursting into tears.

"Shut the hell up Kon." Ichigo said and shut his door.

"Oh its just you Ichigo..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh nothing I just thought you were Rukia that's all." Kon said and jumped onto the bed.

"Hey what's going on I heard...-" Rukia started talking but got interrupted.

"Rukia! Oh how I missed you and your small chest!" Kon shouted and jumped towards her.

Rukia punched Kon and he flew into the wall sliding down to the floor slowly.

"I'm starting to wonder why you keep that thing." Rukia said and pointed to Kon.

"Yeah I could just get another mod soul." Ichigo said.

"Maybe we should throw him out." Ichigo added.

Rukia and Ichigo stood tall above Kon and stared him down.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry don't throw me out! The world is a big place for a little stuffed animal like me." Kon started crying again.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight." Rukia said and walked out of Ichigo's room.

"Night." Ichigo replied.

"Wait! Rukia don't go! Please take me with you!" Kon said and ran after Rukia.

"Idiot." Ichigo sighed.

**Back At Urahara Shop...**

"I thought they were all dead, but it looks like we were wrong." Urahara said to Yorouichi.

They were both standing outside.

"Yeah, the last Bount..." Yorouichi said and looked up at the sky.

"We have to find out who it is and what they plan on doing."

"It's going to be tough." Yorouichi said.

"Isn't it always?" Urahara said and smirked.

"Well we have been in tougher situations before." He added.

"It might only be one Bount but we don't know how powerful it is yet…we can't underestimate it Kisuke." She said.

Yorouichi jumped onto the roof and started using Flash Step.

"Youroichi, always so busy…" Urahara said and walked back into the shop.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!' Ririn shouted.

They were all in their Gigais.

"What is it Ririn?" Urahara asked.

"The Bounts are back!" Kurodo jumped up and shouted.

"Nova do you sense it too?" Ururu asked.

"Yes, but it's very faint, it's trying to hide its Spiritual Pressure."

"The most important question is how powerful is it?" Kurodo stated.

"It's hiding its Spiritual Pressure but you can still sense it a little that's a clear indication on how powerful it is." Urahara said.

"If or when the Bount comes here we'll have to be ready." Tessai announced.

"Speak for yourself. I'm all good to go!' Jinta shouted with his club in his hands.

"Jinta…" Tessei said slowly and he put his club away.

"Hey Nova, Kurodo are you sensing that?" Ririn asked.

"What is it Ririn?" Urahara asked.

"The Bount's Spiritual Pressure just rose." She replied.

"And now there are 2 of them…" Nova said.

"2 Bounts?" Tessai asked.

"It's either the Bount's Doll or the Bount has found out how to create more Bounts." Urahara said and closed his fan.

"Yeah but this Spiritual Pressure…seems familiar." Ririn said.

"Come to think of it, it does feel pretty familiar." Kurodo added.

"What about you Nova? Can you sense it like us?" Ririn and Kurodo asked.

"Yes…and now there are 3 of them." Nova said.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Younha Houkiboshi**

**A/N: Please Review. The chapters will start getting longer and better.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bount, Yume

**Still no reviews... Anyway thanks to:**

**NIGHTANGEL21 **

**metsfan101**

**A/N: Sometimes in Bleach they have a song for a certain scene so I'm going to do that from now.**

**A/N: Chad has 2 Hollow type arms. The normal white one and the giant red/pink and black one that grows when in full power..**

**I Plan on making Rukia and Orihime stronger since they do have a lot of potential. **

**I love the Bleach Songs I downloaded like 20 of them.**

**Opening Theme: Ichirin No Hana**

**Bleach 3: The Bount, Yume**

Ichigo was sleeping with Kon on his stomach.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Isshin shouted as he ran up the stairs.

Ichigo got up just as Isshin burst through the door.

"Get out!" Ichigo shouted and kicked Isshin out of the room.

"Morning Ichigo." Rukia said. She was standing by the door.

"Oh morning Rukia."

"Rukiaaaaaa!" Kon shouted as soon as he heard Ichigo say Rukia.

Kon got up and jumped towards her.

Rukia moved out of the way and Kon flew straight into the wall.

"What's up Rukia? I can see by the look on your face that somethings wrong." Ichigo said.

"I'm just worried...it's nothing. See you at school" she said and walked out of his room.

"Hello Rukia." Yuzu greeted.

"Hello Yuzu." She replied.

"So you're going to school now." Yuzu said.

"Yeah, why is something wrong?" Rukia asked.

"No...its just that I haven't seen you and Ichigo walk to school together."

"Ichigo's too lazy to get up at the same time I do. Bye Yuzu."

"Have a nice day Rukia." Yuzu shouted as she walked towards the door.

"Better get going...we have an English test today..." Rukia sighed and started walking.

**Orihime**

Orihime was walking to school.

"Boy I sure hope I'm ready for that english test..." She said to herself.

"I probably should have studied...but I was too busy making Chicken Salad and Pudding... I'll just study next time."

"Oh I brough extra pudding today for...Tatsuki."

"I hope she's at school today."

'I hope I don't run into any Arrancars or Hollows...' She thought to herself.

Orihime was walking down the sidewalk when she saw Rukia walking ahead of her.

"Hey Rukia!" She shouted.

"Oh, Hi Orihime how are you?"

"I'm alright Rukia. Hey are you ready for the test."

"Nope...not at all..."

"Great!" Orihime shouted.

"Great?"

"I'm just saying at least I won't be the only one that fails." Orihime said.

"Well you can always count on Ichigo to fail for sure." Rukia said with a smirk.

"Ichigo..." Orihime said slowly.

**At School**

"Ok class settle down!" Miss Ochi shouted.

"Hi Orihime." Uryu greeted.

"Hello, Uryu, Hello Chad."

"Orihime." Chad greeted.

"If everyone is done now!" Miss Ochi shouted again.

Everyone got to their seats.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Finally it's lunch time!" Orihime exclaimed.

Ichigo and everyone else went to their usual spot. Under a big tree.

**A/N: Its in the episode "Kon's Great Plan"**

"Hey Rukia want to try some of my Pudding. I made it myself." Orihime asked.

"I thought you were saving that for Tatsuki...". Rukia said not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Well...I was but Tatsukis not here." Orihme said sadly.

"Hey why don't we go visit Tatsuki after school." Rukia asked.

"Thanks Rukia."

A vibration went through the air and Rukia's Soul Pager started beeping.

"Is it an Arrancar?" Chad asked.

"No it's Spiritual Pressure is too low to be an Arrancar." Uryu said.

"Well then, that means its just a Hollow." Ichigo said.

"If its just a Hollow than I don't see a need for us all to go." Uryu said.

"I'll go." Ichigo said getting up off the ground.

"I'll come with you." Rukia said.

Ichigo took out his Soul Reaper Pass and pressed it against himself instantly releasing his Soul Reaper form.

Rukia done the same but with her Soul Candy disspenser.

They left Ichigo's body under the tree so it looked like he was sleeping.

Orihime, Chad and Uryu were sitting under the tree.

Ichigo and Rukia ran towards the Hollow's Spiritual Pressure.

"There it is." Rukia pointed out.

The Hollow was on top of a small building.

It was a normal Hollow, Black and White with Red eyes. It had huge shoulder blades and walked with its arms and legs. It had a Triangular mask with sharp 6 Inch teeth.

Rukia ran towards it and withdrew her Zanpakuto.

The Hollow swiped its arm at her but she dodged it with a jump.

The Hollow brought its other hand down on Rukia but she blocked it with her Zanpakuto.

Rukia turned her Zanpakuto and then pushed the Hollows hand towards the ground and jumped back.

The Hollow hit the ground with both fists sending rocks flying towards Ichigo. Ichigo sliced through the rocks.

It focused back on Rukia. It jumped towards Rukia but she used Flash Step to get above it.

Rukia struck the Hollow on the head with her Zanpakuto and sliced the Hollow in half.

The Hollow was dissapearing but then it stopped and started re-forming.

"What the..." Ichigo said.

The Hollow jumped towards them. Ichigo sliced its hands off.

"Arghhhh!" It roared and stepped back.

Rukia started concentrating Spiritual Pressure in her right hand in her index and middle finger.

"Hadou 4. Byakurai" (Pale Lightning)

She shouted and extended her arm releasing a White-Blue Bolt of Lightning.

It hit the Hollow and killed it this time.

"Looks like its over."

"Not quite." A voice said from above them.

It was a girl she looked like she was around Ichigo's age.

She had wavy Silver shoulder lenght hair. A Deep Blue mini skirt with black stockings. She was wearing a White short sleeved shirt with the first and last button open.

She had an open Deep Blue jacket like her skirt that reached just under her chest.

She had Knee lenght Black boots with a silver stripe running up.

She was also wearing a Navy Belt with a silver crest.

"And who might you be?" Ichigo asked preparing his Zanpakuto for a fight.

"My name is Yume...and this is my Doll!" She shouted the last part.

"Zaigedik Jinsei!"

The crest on her belt started glowing and the light covered her body.

There was a flash and there were 2 Yumes. The Bount and one that was Navy and Silver like the belt.

"So her Doll is her belt." Rukia said slowly.

"This is my Doll...Jinsei. She is the embodiment of all my fighting skill and Spiritual Pressure. Oh and she has a special ability."

"And what might that be?" Ichigo asked.

"She can bring back the dead!" Yume shouted.

"What!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted.

"Yes that's right. By Disscharging her Spiritual Pressure she's able to directly detect someones soul wherever it may be. Then she's able to revive them with her powers...You see my Spiritual Pressure is very strong and that means Jinsei's is too."

"Tha...ts impossible...Only Orihime could do something like that." Ichigo stuttered.

"Oh its very possible...although it takes a day or two for the person Jinsei revives to fully regain their powers."

"Your Spiritual Pressure...seems familiar." Ichigo said.

"Yes that's right...that's probably because...Gin Kariya was my father!" She shouted.

**Song: Will Of The Heart**

"What!" They shouted.

"You see my father had a plan greater than you could ever imagine! You see he was supposed to die in the Seretei but not be killed by you." She said and smirked.

"What do you mean." Ichigo shouted.

"My father, Kariya's plan was to absorb the energy of the Jokai Crest then use it to destroy the Soul Society by blowing himself up causing the Jokai Crests all over the Seretei to explode! Destroying the Soul Society completely."

She said and started to talk again.

"Kariya didn't plan on staying dead but he didn't know how he could stay alive during the explosion he struggled for years with this problem and then...I was born... And my Doll Jinsei has the power to bring back the dead." She said her eyes getting watery.

"He hid me away so I...my Doll would be safe. When he went to the Soul Society he wanted to destroy everything with the Jokai Crest and then when he was dead...I would revive him with my Doll Jinsei. That way there would be nobody left to stop him from taking over the world...and he would get his revenge on the Soul Reapers...it was the perfect plan...and then you killed him before he could activate the Jokai Crest...it looks like...we'll just have to start all over again.

"And I'll start by killing you Ichigo Kurosaki and all your friends."

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Younha Houkibosi**

**A/N: How's my story so far. Can some kind hearted people please review. I haven't gotten any reviews and I've written 3 chapters now... Thanks for Reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bount, Yume

**A/N: Still no reviews...maybe I should delete this story...**

**I decided to add another pairing...**

**Tatsuki X Grimjoww**

**Yume is pronounced (You may)**

**Opening: Ichirin No Hana**

**Bleach 4: Orihime and Rukia, Power Unleashed!**

The sky was dark, it looked like it was about to rain.

"I'll start by killing you Ichigo Kurosaki and all your friends." Yume shouted and Jinsei flew towards Ichigo.

**Song: Phenomena**

Jinsei punched and Ichigo blocked.

"Rukia go after Yume..." Ichigo said still blocking.

"Right." Rukia said and nodded.

Ichigo slashed at Jinsey but she re-appeared behind him and kneed him in the back then punched him twice in the face and finished by delivering a brutal roundhouse kick.

Ichigo flew into a parked car.

"Dammit..." He said and started getting up.

Jinsei flew towards Ichigo with a kick. Ichigo used Flash Step and appeared on top of the car.

He swung his Zanpakuto to the left, cutting Jinsei's arm.

"Looks like you got me!" Jinsei shouted. Jinsei was perkier than Yume and her voice was higer pitched.

"What the hell is wrong with you." Ichigo said and lunged towards Jinsei.

Rukia used Flash Step to get on top of a light pole and jumped towards Yume. Yume spun around and blocked Rukia's Zanpakuto with a kick.

"Rukia jumped back towards a wall and launched herself off it with her legs.

She swung her Zanpakuto downwards, then left and finally slanted. Yume dodged all the attacks.

Yume grabbed Rukia's Zanpakuto.

"Did I forget to mention that whenever I use my Doll my powers get 10 times stronger! Hahahaha!" Yume gloated and kicked Rukia into the ground.

Ichigo was blocking punches from Jinsei. Jinsei spiked her Spiritual Pressure and created a clone of herself without Ichigo noticing.

"Gotcha!" Ichigo said as he sliced the clone in the stomach making it dissapear.

"Hey I was gonna use that line!" Jinsei said ans she hit Ichigo in the head with both her fists locked together.

"Aghh!" Ichigo coughed up blood.

"I have the most powerful Doll ever created." Yume shouted.

Both Yume and Jinsei charged Spiritual Pressure in their hands and they both released a Blue Blast.

Ichigo was about to Hollowfy himself but it was too late. He got blasted into the ground.

"Dammit!" He said slowly.

"Poor Ichigo... I know all about your Hollow mask and your Bankai and I know how to counter both of them so you never get a chance to use it!" Yume shouted.

The explosion caused a lot of rubble to fall onto him.

Ichigo burst out of the rubble and jumped towards Jinsei.

"Just as I planned." Yume said and took out a knife with a blue hilt and threw it at Ichigo.

The knife stabbed him.

"That didn't hurt at all."

"You stupid idiot. I created that knife myself. Its designed to absorb your Spiritual Pressure completely! So you won't be able to use your Bankai, Hollowfication or even fight! Oh and when its sucked up all your Spiritual Pressure...It explodes!" Yume shouted.

"Dammit...I can't move my body!" Ichigo shouted.

The knife started glowing and exploded like a Cero.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted and turned her attention back to Jinsei.

"You might know all about Ichigo...but do you know who I am?" Rukia asked getting up.

**Song: Heat Of The Battle**

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" (Sleeved White Snow) Rukia turned her Zanpakuto in a clockwise motion and a white ribbon formed from the hilt. Her Zanpakuto turned pure white.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, member of the 13 court guard squads, Squad 13 to be exact."

Rukia was directly underneath them.

"Some No Mai Tsukishiro!" Rukia said and touched the ground with her Zanpakuto creating a giant frozen circle in the ground.

Rukia used Flash Step to get next to Jinsei. Rukia delivered a roundhouse kick which sent Jinsei into range.

"Haaaa!" Rukia shouted and raised her Zanpakuto. The frozen circle in the ground rose up like a light creating a giant Pillar of Ice which froze Jinsei and Yume solid.

Rukia landed on the ground.

Rukia flared her spiritual pressure and touched the ground 4 times in different spots with her Zanpakuto.

"Tsugi No Mai...Hakuren!" She pointed her Zanpakuto at Jinsei and Yume and a strong Giant Blast of Snow Blasted from her Zanpakuto. The snow froze on contact with them and caused an extreme amount of damage.

Rukia flared her Spiritual Pressure again.

"Mask of blood and flesh,all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."

"Hadou 62. Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire)"

Rukia fired a Double Sokatsui which caused an extreme amount of damage.

Yume and Jinsei fell to the ground.

"You're done!" Rukia used Flash Step to get closer to them. Rukia stabbed Yume in the chest.

"Noooooo!" Jinsei shouted and created a giant shockwave.

Jinsei got absorbed into Yume's body and Yume was instantly healed.

Yume tried punching Rukia but Rukia performed a Backflip kick which sent Yume crashing into the ground.

"Its not over Soul Reaper!" Yume said as she got up and flew into the sky.

"I believe it is..." Rukia replied.

"My name is Yume...do you know what that means? Its means...dream...my father named me that because I symbolize the dream of the Bounts finally destroying the Soul Reapers!"

Yume shot a Red Cero blast which Rukia deflected with her Zanpakuto.

Yume was gone she used the Cero as a distraction so she could escape.

Rukia saw Orihime running from a distance.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" She shouted.

"Orihime. Its Ichigo he's hurt."

"Oh Ichigo..."

Orihime stood above him.

"Orihime..." Ichigo said.

"Souten Kisshun" (Twin Sacred Return Shield)

"I reject."

Orihime created a oval shaped shield around Ichigo that started healing him.

"Orihime...watch out!" Rukia shouted as 3 Arrancars appeared.

"They're not fully developed but their Spiritual pressure...its strong..." Rukia said.

"We were sent by Master Yume..." An Arrancar that was black, white and green with a Zanpakuto and a Hollow body.

"To Kill all who dare touch her!" A female Arrancar said. She was almost human. She was wearing Black and white Hollow armour with a Zanpakuto and blonde hair.

"You have to pay for what you have done!" A male Arrancar that was also almost human said. He had Blue clothes and purple hair. He had Hollow arms.

"Orihime where's Chad and Uryu?"

"They're at school covering for us...I told them to stay there."

"Orihime..."

"We can take them Rukia don't worry about it..." Orihime said and gave her a thumbs up.

**Song: Back To The Wall**

Rukia smiled and nodded. They both jumped to different sides.

Rukia fought the female Arrancar.

Both of them drew their Zanpakutos. Rukia slashed in a slanted direction but the Arrancar blocked. Rukia swung to the left, right and then upwards.

The Arrancar swung her Zanpakuto downwards at Rukia. Rukia used Flash Step to get behind her. Rukia slashed her back causing blood to spill out.

The Arrancar spun around and started wildly slashing at Rukia but she blocked all the attacks. Rukia blocked a slash and moved the Arrancars Zanpakuto so it cut the Arrancar.

Rukia kicked her in the face than slashed her stomach and then her face.

The Arrancar fell to the ground.

Orihime and the Male Arrancar were staring each other down.

The Male Arrancar started charging Red Energy in both of his hands.

"There's no way you can survive my Cero!" (Hollow Flash)

The Arrancar started blasting Cero at Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun" (Three-Sacred Links Shield)

She created a giant Triangular shield that protected both her and Ichigo.

The Arrancar rushed towards her. Orihime made her shield smaller.

The Arrancar started striking Orihime's shield with his Zanpakuto.

"Tsubaki, get ready." She said and Tsubaki shot out of her Hair Pin.

Before he could land another strike Orihime pushed him backwards with her shield that made him fall.

"Koten Zanshun! I reject!" (Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield)

She pointed her open palm towards the Arrancar. Tsubaki took the form of a lage beam.

The Arrancar didn't have time to deflect it so he jumped out of the way but he got caught by Tsubaki and his arm got sliced off.

"Ahhhhh!" The Arrancar shouted.

The Arrancar shot another Cero Blast at her but she Barrel Rolled out of the way. Orihime was on one knee. Her hands by her hair Pins.

"Koten Zanshun! I reject, I reject!" (Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield) Orihime shouted.

This time Tsubaki took the form of a big triangular Bolt of energy.

The Arrancar that was the most like a Hollow jumped in front of the other one and took the hit.

"Uh..." Orihime didn't expect that.

The Arrancar was sliced in half.

"Ahhhhh!" The sliced Arrancar shouted and mumbled something.

"Orihime he's releasing his Zanpakuto!" Rukia shouted.

"Mhmm" Orihime nodded.

The Arrancar with its arm sliced of picked up his Zanpakuto with his other hand and Rukia saw this.

"Hadou 31. Shakkahō" (Shot of Red Fire)

Rukia released the Red Energy Ball that hit the Arrancar and exploded. There was only the Arrancar in his released form left.

Its released form looked the same but with Hollow scales and a tail. It also had a giant circular horn.

"Hadou 33. Sōkatsui!" (Blue Fire, Crash Down) Rukia released the wave of Blue Energy.

It hit the Arrancar causing damage and pushed him backwards.

**This Next Attack is in Episode 113. Only Orihime is stronger now.**

Orihime extended her arms in front of her.

"Tsubaki..." Tsubaki started glowing Orange and flew in between her hands.

She focused more and Tsubaki became a spiky sphere of energy.

'I have to win this time' She thought to herself. Tsubaki grew even bigger and stronger

'I have to!' She thought. Tsubaki became even more powerful.

"Koten Zanshun!" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield) She shouted.

"I reject!" She shouted louder and released the giant bolt of Spiritual pressure.

The Arrancar caught it in his hands but it was too powerful and sliced through him. When it was halfway through the Arrancar it exploded causing a huge explosion that completely destroyed the Arrancar and the body of the other one.

"Wow Orihime...you've gotten really strong..." Ichigo said. He was fully healed now.

"Yeah and its all thanks to Rukia's training." Orihime said scratching the back of her head.

"Yume's gone now." Rukia said.

"Yeah but she'll be back...I'm guessing even stronger and with more Bounts. Ichigo replied.

"Then we'll just have to be ready..." Rukia said.

Rukia pulled out her Soul Pager.

"What is it Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"Its the Soul Society..."

"Soul Society..." Ichigo said.

"Yeah they request my prescence."

"At what?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll find out when I get there." She said.

"Are you leaving tonight?" Ichigo asked.

"No, first thing tomorrow morning." Rukia said.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Younha Houkiboshi**

**A/N: Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Rukia's Report To The Seretei

**Are people not reading my story or are they just not reviewing.**

**Opening Theme: Ichirin No Hana**

**Bleach 5: Rukia's Report To The Sereitei**

**Soul Society**

Rukia was running towards the room where the captains have their meetings.

The guards opened the doors for her and she saw all of the Captains.

"Rukia Kuchiki, we have been waiting for you." Head Captain Yamamoto said to her.

"Yes Head Captain." She replied, bowing.

"Rukia, the main reason we called you here was because of your recent fight with the Arrancars."

"But Head Captain...why could a few Arrancars need your attention?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia Kuchiki...there has been a dramatic rise in Arrancar activity everywhere not only in Karakura town. And then Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri head of Research and Development picked up an unusual Spiritual Pressure. A Bount Spiritual pressure."

"But Head Captain Soul Reapers cannot detect a Bount's Spiritual Pressure." Rukia said.

"You see Rukia, during our last encounter with the Bounts I managed to create a device which can detect Bount Spiritual Pressure." Captain Kurotsuchi said to her.

"But all of the Bounts are dead!" Captain Hitsugaya shouted.

"No...unfortunately they aren't all dead..." Rukia said, her head tilted down.

Everyone was shocked to hear this.

"Explain." Head Captain Yamamoto demanded.

"No need Head Captain." Captain Kurosutchi said.

"Nemu!" Captain Kurosutchi shouted and he came through the doors with an unusual machine.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain Kurosutchi?" The Head Captain asked.

"You see I have developed a machine that allows me to watch a persons memories. By using this on Rukia we will be able to watch her encounter with the Bount as though we were watching a movie." The Captain replied.

"Very well then."

The machine was Silver and Purple. It had a circular base, a helmet with a cord attached to it and a projecter like front.

Nemu put the helmet on Rukia and set up the machine.

"Its ready Captain." Nemu said.

"Good now start the machine." Nemu pressed a button and stepped back.

All of the Captains and Nemu started watching.

The "Movie" started with Rukia's Soul Pager beeping. It showed everything, Yume talking, Rukia fighting Yume, Ichigo fighting Jinsei and getting stabbed with the knife, Rukia and Orihime fighting the Arrancars, every single detail was there.

All the Captains were silent. Nemu packed up the device and left.

"We have a serious problem...If she revives any more Bounts, especially Gin Kariya we might have a serious problem on our hands. Kariya came close to destroying the Soul Society the last time and we cannot allow that to happen again." The Head Captain shouted.

"Rukia Kuchiki...Its good to see that you and your friend Orihime Inoue have grown stronger and developed your skills and powers." The Head Captain said.

"Thank You Head Captain." She replied.

"This mission is extremely important however and I will send a team of Soul Reapers with you Rukia Kuchiki so that when you get to the world of the living you will have a better chance to defeat the Bounts and Arrancars." The Head Captain said.

"Thank you Head Captain...I believe we're gonna need all the help we can get. That Bount Yume she has already revived some of the Bounts its only a matter of time before they are all back." Rukia said.

"Head Captain..." Rukia said.

"What is it Rukia?"

"I have reason to believe that Yume is reviving more than just the Bounts."

"What do you mean?"

"After I defeated Yume I felt an extremely strong and familliar Spiritual Pressure...it felt like an Espada's."

"Are you sure about this?" The Head Captain asked.

"Yes and it wasn't just another Espada it was one we have fought before...I just can't tell who it was because of the Spiritual Pressure during our fight."

"I see...so you think they might be working together?" The Head Captain asked.

"No...The Bounts are the ones in charge...the Espada simply follow orders...I'm not exactly sure why yet."

"How do you know so much about this Rukia you have only encountered them once." The Head Captain said.

"Before I left the world of the living I went to Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi . Yoruichi said that she saw an Espada. The Espada called Ulquiorra Schiffer taking orders from Yume.

"The Espada...this changes everything with enemies as powerful as them...we will have to re-think this situation." I will decide myself which team of Soul Reapers get sent back to the world of the living with you Rukia.

"Yes Head Captain."

**10 Minutes Later**

Rukia was at Byakuya's house.

"Rukia..." He said slowly.

"Byakuya..."

"I'm glad to see that you've gotten stronger..." He said slowly.

"Thank you..."

"Take care of yourself in the world of the living." He said and walked out of the house.

"Goodbye Byakuya..." She said slowly.

'Byakuya...' She thought to herself.

Rukia walked out of the house heading towards the Senkaimon. (World Penetration Gate)

'I wonder who's going to be coming with me...' She thought as she reached the Senkaimon.

"Hi Rukia!" Rangiku shouted and grabbed her into a hug.

"Ran...giku!" She managed to let out.

"We are going to have so much fun... Me, you and Orihime can have some quality girl time!" She said in excitement.

"So I'm guessing you're coming with me."

"Yup." Rangiku replied.

Standing behind Rangiku were Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Soi Fon.

"Well you see I Ikkaku wanted to come because he hadn't been in a good fight for a while, Yumichika wanted to come with Ikkaku and then I wanted to come because it sounded like fun. But then Yumichika said he wouldn't come if I came along and Captain Hitsugaya had to come along just to make sure we don't kill each other." Rangiku said.

"So basically its the same as last time..." Rukia said.

"Yes exactly like last time."

"Captain Soi Fon are you joining us on this mission?" Rukia asked.

"No Rukia, I have some business with Lady Yoruichi." Soi Fon replied.

"The Senkaimon is ready." A Soul Reaper said.

"Let's go." Toshiro said and they walked through it.

**World Of The Living**

Everyone was in their Soul Reaper forms.

Everyone was headed towards Ichigo's house except Soi Fon who went to Urahara Shop.

Ichigo was talking to Kon when there was a knock on his window.

The window opened and Rangiku jumped into the room.

**Song: Comical World**

"Rangiku!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh Rangiku how I missed you!" Kon shouted and jumped towards her. Rangiku kicked Kon and he flew into Ichigo's cupboard.

"What are you doing here!" Ichigo shouted.

"Relax Ichigo." Rukia said walking into his room in her Gigai.

"How can I relax when someone breaks into my house!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, we are not breaking in." Toshiro said getting annoyed.

"They're here to help us with the Bounts and Arrancars and since they have been to the World Of The Living before they won't have any trouble getting arround." Rukia said.

"And where will they stay exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"Same as last time. Me and Toshiro-" Rangiku got interupted.

"Its Captain Hitsugaya!" He shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. So me and Captain grumpy over there will be staying at Orihime's place and Yumichika and Ikkaku will crash with that guy Keigo...I don't think Keigo's sister will have a problem with that..." Rangiku said and Ikkaku growled.

"Let's go Rangiku." Toshiro said.

"Goodbye everyone." Rangiku said and everyone left.

Ikkaku and Yumichika went to Keigo's house.

"You're back! Keigo's sister said and jumped at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku moved out of the way and She flew through the opened door.

"Oh...you're back..." Keigo said nervously.

"Yes we've heard..." Yumichika replied.

**Orihime**

"Rangiku for once please use a door!" Toshiro said before she could go through a window.

"Aww you're no fun Captain..."

Rangiku knocked on Orihime's door.

Orihime opened it to get a hug from Rangiku.

"Ran..giku!" Orihime squealed.

"Orihime Inoue...is it alright if we stay here for a while?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, please come in." Orihime replied.

"I'm guessing you know where everything is so please make yourself at home." Orihime said.

"Thank you Orihime Inoue." Toshiro said.

"Please, just call me Orihime." She said nervously.

"Alright than." Toshiro said and walked away.

"Oh Orihime we're going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah...I guess." Orihime said.

"I heard of this thing called a 'makeover' maybe we could try it on the Captain." Orihime let out a small laugh.

Orihime explained what a makeover was to Rangiku.

"Oh the Captain is going to love it." Rangiku cheered.

Orihime laughed.

"Rangiku...are you here to help us with the Bounts?"

"Yes Orihime that's exactly why we're here." Toshiro said in his Gigai now.

There was a vibration in the air.

"A Hollow..." Toshiro said.

"I'll take care of it Captain."

"It's just a Hollow Rangiku, why don't you get comfortable and change into your Gigai... I'm a lot stronger now...I'll take care of it." Orihime said seriously.

"Well...ok then." Rangiku said with a small smile.

Orihime ran out of her house and into the street.

'The Hollow is very close...' She thought.

"Ahhhhh! Someone, help me, please!" The spirit of a young boy said that was getting strangled by a tentacle.

The Hollow was Teal with Black tentacles as hands. It had a hunching body and its mask was oval shaped with 2 black lines on its sides.

**Song: Heat Of The Battle**

"Koten Zanshun!" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield) Orihime said and Tsubaki shot out of her Hair Pin in the form of an Orange Disc.

Tsubaki sliced off the Hollow's tentacle and the boy fell down.

"Go! Get out of here." Orihime told him and the boy ran away.

The Hollow cried and extended its other tentacle at Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun" (Three-Sacred Links Shield)

Orihime created a triangluar shield. The tentacle started striking Orihime's shield repeatedly then withdrew its tentacle.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" (Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield)

Tsubaki took the form of a beam and sliced the Hollow in half.

**Rukia**

"Where's the Hollow Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Its...dead. Someone killed it and judging by the Spiritual Pressure I'm guessing its Orihime."

"Orihime? But I thought she didn't like fighting." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, she doesn't like fighting humans, but if its a monster like a Hollow she has no problem fighting it, Ichigo, Orihime's stronger now... You don't have to worry so much about her."

"Yeah I guess so...its just a little weird...Orihime isn't the fighting type you know..."

"Well... She is now."

"Yeah I guess so."

"What the!" Ichigo said.

There was a loud explosion.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Younha Houkiboshi**

**A/N: Still waiting for reviews...**


	6. Chapter 6: The Bounts Return

**A/N: I write a lot of chapters but don't post them because I don't get reviews... This story is based after The Hueco Mundo/Arrancars Arc where they save Orihime.**

**Opening Theme: Ichirin No Hana**

**Bleach 6: Return Of The Bounts**

Kariya who was fully revived was testing his powers. He created a blast of wind that destroyed a nearby building.

"Perfect." He said.

"The Soul Reapers are coming..." Mabashi said.

"Then maybe someone should take care of them..." Yoshi replied.

"Sawatari, Ugaki go and get rid of them." Kariya demanded.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo and Rukia were still shocked by the explosion.

"What was that?" Ichigo said.

"I don't...know..."

"It was a Bount!" Ririn shouted in her Doll form.

"Ririn! When did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"Urahara sent me Nova and Kurodo to help. We were made so we could help find the Bounts you know."

"Alright then let's go." Ichigo and Rukia released their Soul Reaper forms.

**Orihime**

"The night sky is so beautiful..." Rangiku said.

"Orihime! Its a Bount!" Kurodo shouted.

"Let's go." Orihime said and picked up Kurodo.

"We're coming with." Toshiro said. He and Rangiku were already in their Soul Reaper forms.

They ran out of Orihime's house.

**Chad & Uryu**

They were running down a street.

"Chad go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Alright."

Uryu started using the Rooftops.

He jumped onto the roof of a large building.

"No...it can't be..." Uryu said in shock.

**Ichigo & Rukia **

Ichigo and Rukia were using Flash Step to get to the nearest Bount.

Ugaki was the nearest. Ichigo and Rukia stopped in a Park.

"It should be here somewhere." Ririn said.

Ugaki was hiding in the closed down factory nearby. He placed down his matt and set his cards up.

"Zaigedik Gessel"

Rukia and Ichigo drew their Zanpakutos.

"Aghhh!" Ichigo shouted as a black spike pierced his arm.

A huge black hand grew behind Rukia.

"Rukia watch out!" Ichigo used Flash Step to get in front of her and blocked the huge hand.

It withdrew back into the shadows.

"Ichigo I remember this."

"Then what the hell is it?"

"This Doll basically uses the shadows to attack, like the spike and to form itself or a part of its body like the hand."

"We fought this thing in that cave I remember now." Ichigo replied.

"Its back." Ichigo said as a row of spikes shot out of the ground.

**Song: Enemy Unseen**

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Piercer Lunar Fang)

Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto downwards creating a wave of Blue Energy. The energy crashed into the ground and completely destroyed the spikes.

"Come on stop hiding!" Ichigo shouted.

Ugaki laughed and placed a card with a picture of a huge axe on the mat.

A Huge Black Axe came out of the shadows and came down on Ichigo.

Ichigo blocked and pushed the axe back and then sliced it in half, making it dissapear.

"Dammit, show yourself!" Ichigo ranted.

"Calm down Ichigo."

"Hey if we destroy the light poles there won't be any light to create shadows." Ichigo said.

"There's still the moonlight Ichigo..."

"Nothing can save you Soul Reapers." Ugaki said and placed a card with long spikes on the mat.

Long flexible spikes shot out of the ground and started targeting them.

They both jumped into the air.

"Hadou Number 4. Byakurai" (Pale Lightning) Rukia extended her right hand and a white-ish blue lightning bolt shot out of her index and middle finger.

The lightning bolt destroyed half of the spikes.

Rukia used flash step to get onto a tree branch and dodged the spikes, then she jumped into the air dodging again and used Flash Step to get onto a light pole dodging the spikes.

"Hadou Number 4. Byakurai" (Pale Lightning) Rukia shot a lightning bolt at the remaining spikes and destroyed them.

Ichigo was slashing away at the spikes destroying half of them. Ichigo started using Flash Step. He used it to get high into the air. Ichigo raised his Zanpakuto and came down on the ground creating a small crater that destroyed the spikes.

"Hmmm" Ugaki thought about his next move.

A huge hand shot up in front of them. Ichigo and Rukia blocked. They didn't see the second hand coming behind them.

"Oh no..." Ichigo said.

There was a slicing noise and the second hand got sliced in half.

Ikkaku and Yumichika landed a few feet away from them.

Rukia pushed the hand back and Ichigo slashed it in a slanted direction destroying it.

"Time to get serious." Ugaki said and placed a card with a humanoid figure on it on the mat.

"Gessel show them your true power!" Ugaki shouted.

A giant humanoid figure rose up from the ground.

"I hope this will be a challenge..." Ikkaku said.

"Yumichika, Rukia take Ririn and go look for the Bount, we'll take care of this thing." Ichigo said.

"Why should I take orders from you?" Yumichika shot back.

"Just go Yumichika." Ikkaku said and Rukia ran off, Yumichika following.

Ichigo jumped towards the figure and slashed it in the back. Gessel retaliated by smacking Ichigo into the ground, Ichigo blocked and landed on his feet.

Ichigo flew up towards it and slashed horizontally, slicing off its right arm.

Gessel extended the stub and a new arm grew from the shadows.

Gessel punched the at Ichigo but hit only the ground. Ichgio dodged it by jumping up.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Piercer Lunar Fang) Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto downwards. The Spiritual Pressure blast exploded on contact with Gessel destroying half it's body.

Gessel's body grew back.

"Damn..." Ichigo said and used Flash Step to get closer to Gessel.

Ichigo slashed Gessel's leg off making her fall.

Gessel punched at Ichigo but he countered and cut Gessel's hand.

Ichigo then moved closer and decapitated Gessel.

A large cloud covered the sky, blocking the moonlight.

When the cloud passed Gessel was completely healed.

**Rukia & Yumichika**

"Turn here!" Ririn instructed they turned into a huge empty room of the factory with a crumbling floor.

"Where now Ririn?" Rukia asked.

"He should be 2 floors directly above us." Ririn said.

"Good now let's go." Yumichika said. But just as he was about to Flash Step to the next floor a red explosion blasted them.

Luckily they moved in time.

"You thought Ugaki would be here without protection didn't you." A voice said from above them.

Rukia and Yumichika drew their Zanpakutos.

Yumichika's Zanpakuto is a sicle that can open up into a 4 bladed sicle fan.

Yumichika's Zanpakuto was in its one blade form.

There was a blur and a white figure appeared in front of them.

"I am Arrancar Number 15, Yylfordt Granz... I was unfortunately killed by a stubborn Red Headed Soul Reaper."

"Renji..." Rukia said slowly.

"Now die!" Yylfordt shouted and drew his Zanpakuto. He slashed at Yumichika but Yumichika blocked and thrusted his Zanpakuto at Yylfordt. Yylfordt backed up and slashed at Yumichika. Yumichika used Flash Step to get behind him.

Yumichika flicked his wrist and his Fujikujaku (Wisteria Peacock) opened up into a 4 bladed fan.

Yumichika slashed at Yylfordt cutting his arm.

"I expected better from a Zanpakuto like that." Yylfordt said and used his Sonido. (Echo Movement)

There was a sound like a Sonic Boom and Yylfordt appeared behind Yumichika and released a Cero Blast (Hollow Flash)

Yumichika blocked but the force made him fly out the window.

"Looks like its just us two left now..." Yylfordt said.

"Why are you working for the Bounts!" Rukia asked.

"Well since you're going to die anyway I guess it shouldn't be a problem telling you." He said.

"Just tell me why." Rukia said.

"Well see...Master Yume heard about our untimely demise and decided to revive us. She told us that she revived us for one purpose...to destroy those who killed us...we knew she was lying and then made her tell us the truth. She's using the fallen Arrancar to destroy the Soul Reapers who get in the way."

"But you're an Arrancar you could have just killed her, why do you still take orders from her?" Rukia asked.

"Well you see...that Bount Mabashi his Doll can take control of people-"

**Flashback**

"Ritze!" Mabashi shouted and Ritze flew into Rukia's chest taking control of her.

**End Of Flashback**

"So Yume gave us a choice. We could either help her of our own free will and kill you. In return we get revenge.

"What was the other choice?"

"That Bount, Mabashi uses his Doll to take control of us and since we were still regaining our powers we wouldn't have been able to fight back. You see Yume is soft hearted so after she would have used us she would have released us from their control and we would go our seperate ways." Yylfordt concluded.

"So what did the Arrancars do?"

"We all agreed to help. Since we did want revenge on all you Soul Reapers. But there were 2 that refused and are now under Mabashi's control."

"Hmmm I see." Rukia said.

"Now that I'm done with story time I'm going to kill you!" Yylfordt shouted and used Sonido (Echoing Movement) to get close to Rukia and attack.

**Song: Storm Center**

Their Zanpakutos were clashing with one another.

Yylfordt raised his Spiritual Pressure and pushed Rukia out of the building and into the sky.

Rukia started charging her Spiritual Pressure. Yellow sparks forming in her right hand.

"Bakudou Number 4. Hainawa" (Crawling Rope) Rukia shouted and extended her hand releasing a yellow rope made out of Kidou. The rope crawled around Yylfordt and bound him.

"You won't win that easily Soul Reaper!"

Rukia extended her right arm. Her palm was open and her thumb was bent against her palm.

"Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens!"

"Hadou 62. Sōren Sōkatsui" (Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire)

Rukia released a doubled version of the Sokatsui. It had doubled power and diameter

The Sokatsui hit Yylfordt and exploded causing a huge light in the sky.

Yylfordt fell to the ground.

He started getting up.

"You're forgetting...I can still do this!" Yylfordt shouted and raised his Zanpakuto.

"Skewer, Del Toro!" He released his Zanpakuto.

When the smike cleared Yylfordt had Bull like armoor and his mask regenerated giving him horns. His upper body enlargened. His long blonde hair was the only thing that remained.

**Uryu**

**Song: Enemy Unseen**

Uryu was using the Rooftops to get around.

He saw a black figure on the next roof and stopped. He jumped onto the roof and walked closer so he could see who it was.

There was a light mist around the area.

The mist started clearing and Uryu stepped forward.

"It...can't be..." Uryu stuttered.

Uryu started at the person in front of him.

It was Yoshino...

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Younha Houkiboshi**

**A/N: Can someone please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Confronting The Bounts

**A/N: Why isn't my story getting reviews.**

**Watching Season 14!**

**For those of you who are wondering: The main pairings are:**

**Ichigo X Rukia**

**Grimmjow X Orihime**

**There's just slight Ichigo X Orihime**

**Opening Theme: Ichirin No Hana**

**Bleach 7: Confronting The Bounts**

"Yoshino...you're alive..." Uryu stuttered.

"Yes, I believe I am."

Uryu saw one of Mabashi's dolls attached on Yoshino's chest.

"Are you being controlled?"

Yoshino jumped towards him. Uryu jumped backwards.

"I guess you are..." Uryu said.

Uryu formed his Genrei Kojaku (Lone Sparrow On A Silver Cliff)

The blue spider web shaped bow formed from his hand.

'Don't worry Yoshino, I'll get that Doll off you.' He thought.

"Zaigedik Goethe"

A Giant Brown humanoid figure with no legs formed in front of her. It was covered in fire.

"Ghaaaaaa!" It shouted and extended its arms creating a huge fireball.

Uryu jumped up, dodging it and fired 6 arrows at Goethe.

The arrows hit Goethe pushing him backwards.

"Goethe attack!" Yoshino ardered.

"Yes Yoshino." He replied and flew towards Uryu.

He punched twice but Uryu dodged it. Uryu jumped above Goethe and shot a barrage of arrows at Goethe.

Goethe raised his arm and released a blast of fire.

The blast destroyed most of the arrows.

"Darn..." Uryu sighed.

**Rukia & Yumichika**

**Song: Rage Of Lunacy**

Yylfordt transformed released his Zanpakuto.

He had White Bull armor with horns and still had long blonde hair.

Yylfordt charged towards Rukia.

Yumichika shot up off the ground and sliced Yylfordts face with his fan.

"Don't think just because you scratched me you will be able to defeat me..." Yylfordt said and charged towards them.

"Bakudo Number 1. Sai" (Restrain) Rukia performed the Kidou.

Yylfordt's hands got bound behind his back.

Yumichika flew towards Yylfordt and sliced him downwards creating a huge slice from his chest downwards.

Yylfordt headbutted Yumichika but he used Flash Step and re-appeared behind him. Yumichika stabbed him in the back then launced himself off Yylfordt with both his legs.

Yumichika glanced at Rukia and she nodded.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh,

all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadou 31. Shakkahō" (Shot of Red Fire)

They both shouted and released the fully powered balls of red fiery energy.

Just as Yylfordt broke free the Kidou Balls hit him and exploded.

Yylfordt fell to the ground.

"I can't sense his Spiritual Pressure any more." Rukia said.

"That means he's dead let's hurry up and find the Bount."

"Right."

They both Flash Stepped back into the building.

**Ichigo & Ikkaku**

**Song: On The Verge Of Insanity**

"Come on!" Ikkaku shouted.

Gessel swung her arm at Ikkaku but he jumped up.

Ikkaku put his Zanpakuto's Hilt and Sheath together.

"Extend! Houzukimaru!" His Zanpakuto became spear.

Gessel brought her arm down on Ikkaku but he pointed his spear above him and it pierced her hand.

Ikkaku used Flash Step to get closer.

"Split!" He said and his Spear Split into 3 seperate pieces joined together my small lenghts of chain.

He swung his Houzukimaru at gessel and sliced her face then cut off her arm.

Gessel was healed instantly.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Lunar Fang Heaven Piercer)

His attack sliced Gessel in half and she dissapeared.

**Rukia & Yumichika**

They both entered a huge room that was candle lit.

They saw Gessel sitting in the corner with his cards.

"The Bount!" Rukia said as she saw him.

Yumichika drew his Zanpakuto.

"You can kill me...but Master Yume will just bring me back."

"Let's put that to the test shall we?" Yumichika said and raised his Zanpakuto.

**Ichigo & Ikkaku**

Gessel was about to attack when purple sparks started forming arround her. She started disintegrating.

"Looks like they found the Bount." Ichigo said.

Rukia and Yumichika were suing Flash Step to get to Ichigo.

"There are still more Bounts." Ririn said.

"Ririn were you on my back the entire time!" Rukia shouted.

"No I jumped off when you started fighting." She replied.

"Where are the other Bounts Ririn?"

"Its pretty far away. But Chad and Uryu are close to it."

"Good."

"Oh and Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto and Orihime are heading in the same direction as well." Ririn said.

"Then they should take care of the Bount no problem." Yumichika said.

"I was looking forward to a fight." Ikkaku said.

"Don't worry about it you will get your chance to fight just not right now." Yumichika said.

Ikkaku growled.

"Anyway we're heading home now." Yumichika said and they used Flash Step.

**Uryu**

Uryu dodged a fire ball and jumped over Goethe. He shot a single arrow at Yoshino. The arrow hit the Doll controlling her and she passed out. Goethe returned to his Doll form.

Uryu ran over to Yoshino and picked her up.

**Chad**

Chad ran into a huge building site. The place was empty.

A Huge Brown whale came throught the ground.

"This guy again..." Chad said slowly and jumped backwards.

"Ahhh I see you remember me." Sawatari said. He was on the head of the Whale.

"Do you remember me?" Rangiku said as she landed next to Chad. Toshiro and Orihime following.

"Now that everyones here why don't we kill them all Baura." Sawatari said to his Doll, Baura.

"Yes master." His Doll said and launced towards them.

**Song: Rage Of Lunacy**

They all split up in different directions.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted and a Dragon made of flowing water shot out of his Zanpakuto.

The Dragon hit Baura and froze him solid.

Baura started glowing with red energy then he simply sank into the ground.

"His using his alternate dimension trick like last time." Chad said.

Baura came down from the sky.

"What how can he use the sky?" Toshiro shouted.

"You see...when we went to the Seretei we absorbed a large amount of Reishi. When Master Yume brought us back we still had the same amount of Reishi as though we were in the Seretei."

"Well that won't be enough to stop us." Toshiro replied.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku released her Zanpakuto. A gust of ash flew towards Baura and cut him all over.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Sawatari said and Baura dove into the ground.

"Where is he?" Orihime asked.

"There!" Chad pointed to a spot on the ground. Baura flew out of the ground, towards Toshiro.

Toshiro used Flash Step to get above Baura.

Toshiro stabbed Baura in the back, Baura retaliated by teleporting in the sky.

Toshiro jumped off in time but lost his balance.

Toshiro was falling down. Baura came up right under Toshiro and was about to eat him.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Younha Houkiboshi**

**A/N: Not sure if I should continue this story...I'm not getting any reviews...**


	8. Chapter 8: Kariya's Decision

**A/N: Please Review**

**Opening Theme: Ichirin No Hana**

**Bleach 8: Kariya's Decision**

Baura flew out of the ground, towards Toshiro.

Toshiro used Flash Step to get above Baura.

Toshiro stabbed Baura in the back, Baura retaliated by teleporting in the sky.

Toshiro jumped off in time but lost his balance.

Toshiro was falling down. Baura came up right under Toshiro and was about to eat him.

"Koten Zanshun" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield)

A large orange beam shot out from between Orihime's hands.

Tsubaki pierced Baura in the stomach making Baura teleport insted of eating Toshiro.

Tsubaki returned to Orihime.

Toshiro landed next to Orihime and Chad.

"Thanks..." Toshiro said to Orihime.

"Just trying to help..." She said nervously and giggled.

Baura flew out from the sky.

Chad started charging his right hand with blue Reishi.

"Haaaaa!" Chad shouted and released a huge blue blast from his hand.

Baura opened his mouth and ate the blast.

Toshiro and Rangiku flew towards Baura.

Toshiro tried to slice Baura's side but he pushed Toshiro away with his tail.

Rangiku managed to get close but before she could strike him Baura opened his mouth and released a large blast of Red Reishi.

Rangiku used Flash Step to get away.

"Phew that was close..." She said.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted and the giant water dragon surrounded Baura and froze his entire body. Baura crashed into the ground.

Baura was about to teleport.

"You won't be so lucky this time!" Toshiro shouted and flew down towards Baura.

"Hyaaaaaa!" Toshiro shouted and sliced the ice along with Baura in half.

Baura and Sawatari started glowing with green Reishi and then dissapeared.

Toshiro sheated his sword.

"Nice job Captain." Rangiku said and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks..."

"I don't sense anymore Bounts." Kurodo said. He was strapped around Orihime.

"Great now I can go take a nice hot bath." Rangiku said.

"Bye Chad." Orihime waved and they started walking away.

"Goodbye" Nova popped up on Chad's shoulder.

"Let's go." Chad said and Nova nodded.

**Kariya**

They were in a huge abandoned mansion.

"Sawatari and Ugaki are dead." Mabashi said.

"Who cares they're weak...It was a waste of time bringing those two back anyway." Yoshi said.

"Now what do we do?" Mabashi asked.

"I'll bring them back." Yume said.

"No, you won't. Sawatari and Ugaki were by far the weakest Bounts, if they were brought back they would just get killed again. I'll be taking over things from now." Kariya said.

"But..." Yume was about to say something.

"What's wrong Yume? Do you have something to say?" Kariya gave her a threatening glare.

"No...Master Kariya..." She said and looked down.

"Good. We will not attack...for now. We need to absorb more Reishi first and until then...Ho, Ban, I have a task for you two." Kariya said and the Twins smirked.

**Ichigo & Rukia**

"Hey Rukia..."

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Do you have any idead where the Bounts are hiding?"

"Unfortunately no..."

**Song: DoDo Dance**

"I'm going to bed now." He said and fell on his bed.

"At least you have a bed..." Rukia said opening the closet door.

"You can sleep with me if you want to."

"What!" She shouted.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Hyaaaaa!" Kon shouted and kicked Ichigo in the face.

"Not now Kon!" Ichigo opened the window and threw him on top of the neighbours roof.

"What I meant to say was that we could both sleep on my bed." Ichigo said.

"Your bed's kinda small."

"Well sorry but I'm not as rich as Byakuya..."

"Hey!"

"So are you going to sleep on the bed or not?" Ichigo asked.

"...well it would be a nice change to that matress." She said.

"Fine then."

Ichigo slept on the left and Rukia on the right.

**Orihime, Rangiku & Toshiro**

"Goodnight Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku."

"Nighty night Orihime." Rangiku said.

"Good night..." Toshiro said blank.

"Hey my Soul Pager's beeping." Rangiku said and took it out.

"It's an Arrancar, let's go Matsumoto." Toshiro said.

"I'll come too." Orihime said.

"No that's alright. This Arrancar is weak it has low Spiritual Pressure." Toshiro said.

"Oh...ok then."

Toshiro and Rangiku used their Mod Soul Pills and jumped out the window.

"If the Arrancar is so weak why are they both going?" Orihime asked herself. Her Shun Shun Rikka started glowing and materialized.

**Song: Swan Song**

"Don't you get it Orihime!" Tsubaki said frustrated and hit her on the head.

"They don't want you to go because they don't want you to get hurt." Lily said.

"But...I can help!" Orihime said out loud.

"Orihime...you don't have the will to use Tsubaki to his full potential. You're too soft and kind to ever think of hurting someone." Shuno said.

"I know that I don't like fighting and I don't like to see people get hurt...but I have to help my friends..." She said.

"Orihime...you are helping by simply reversing everyones injuries. Your Souten Kisshun (Twin Sacred Return Shield) has gotten so good that you can heal someone's injuries completely in a matter of minutes. And your Santen Kesshun is getting stronger every day." Ayame said.

"That's all I'll ever be able to do..." She said quietly.

"Orihime, you're not healing wounds. You're simply reversing time rejecting everything in an area so its as if the injury didn't happen in the first place. Pretty soon you'll be able to reject entire things from existence."

"I know that but...I'm sorry ...I just don't have that kind of power."

"Yes Orihime. You do, we are the power of your heart when your feelings and will power get stronger...so do we." Lily said.

"I try to be strong...like Rukia, Rangiku, Tatsuki and even Hinamori but I'm just not as strong as they are." Orihime said.

Tsubaki smacked her head and started talking.

"Haven't you been listening to what we just said! With us you have the power to reverse time, reject phenomena with just your will power alone!" Tsubaki shouted.

"I have to get stronger..."

"That's the spirit!" Hinagiku and Baigon shouted in unison.

"I have to train..." Origime said.

"I'll call Rukia in the morning."

"No Orihime you have to train with just us alone." Tsubaki said.

"Why?"

"Like I told you before, we are the power of your heart. You are not going to be with your friends all the time. You're gonna have to fight some battles alone. You have to learn how to draw out your power. Not only when someone needs help but when you need it too." Lily said.

"I...understand." She said slowly

**Toshiro & Rangiku**

"Who were you talking to on your Soul Pager?" Toshiro asked.

"Rukia and Yumichika, they wanted to know if we're gonna need help."

"What did you say?" He asked.

"We can handle it ourselves."

"Good now let's go!" He said and they sped up.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends school." Toshiro said.

"Yes...the arrancar should be here somewhere." Rangiku said checking her Soul Pager.

"Up there!" Toshiro looked at the sky to see Cirruci Sanderwicci.

"Cirucci whipped out her huge weapon that looked like a golden Yo-Yo.

"I'm here to kill you under the orders of Miss Yume." Cirruci said and swung her weapon towards them.

It crashed into the ground.

"Growl, Haineko!" (Ash Cat) Rangiku released her Zanpakuto.

She send a huge ash wind towards Cirruci. She extended her left arm, then her right arm in the same direction.

Cirruci got surrounded by an ash tornado.

Rangiku swung her Zanpakuto downwards cutting Cirruci's face. Rangiku then swung it horizontally cutting her stomach.

"Golondrina!" Cirucci shouted and released her Zanpakuto.

The energy caused the ash tornado to explode.

Cirucci had wings made of huge curved steel feathers.

Cirucci spun around releasing the feathers on her right wing.

Rangiku and Toshiro used Flash Step to dodge the huge feathers.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" (Ice Ring) Toshiro released the Dragon. Cirruci deflected it with her other wing.

"You're gonna have to do better than Shikai to beat me." Cirucci said and the feathers she threw came back to her and reformed her wing.

"Don't flatter yourself you're not that tough." Rangiku said getting into a fighting stance.

Cirucci started launching feathers at them.

Toshiro got close to her. He swung his Zanpakuto in a slanted direction but she backed away. Cirucci used Sonido to get behind him.

She performed a kick. But just as it was about to reach Toshiro's face he blocked it and swung his Zanpakuto Horizontally then Vertically. She dodged all his attacks.

Toshiro swung his Zanpakuto downwards and she blocked with her wing.

She released the feathers of her blocking wing and 2 of them cut Toshiro. One in the face and the other his leg.

"So much for a Captain. You don't deserve that Hiyori." Cirucci said.

Toshiro Flash Stepped forwards and stabbed her in the stomach.

"You...sneaky...little brat..." Cirucci said and spat out blood.

He withdrew his Zanpakuto and was about to slash her again.

"Erupt, Volcanica!" They heard a release command and fire filled the sky.

"Edrad..." Cirucci said slowly."

Toshiro got blasted by a huge flame.

Toshiro crashed into the ground.

"Captain!" Rangiku shouted.

"You're next blondie." Edrad said and released a fire blast.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku formed a wall of ash in front of her. It blocked the blast but Edrad used Sonido to get behind her and kicked her to the ground.

**Orihime**

"Orihime, you're friends are in trouble." Hinagiku said.

"You have to go and help them." Baigon added.

The Shun Shun Rikka returned back to their Hair Pin forms and Orihime dashed out of her house.

**Rangiku & Toshiro**

Edrad was blasting Hitsugaya not giving him a chance to attack.

"I'm a former Espada! You won't be able to beat me." Edrad said.

He punched the ground making flames shoot up. Cirucci who was in a bad condition used one of her feathers to pin Toshiro to a wall.

Edrad kept on blasting Toshiro.

"Ban..." Toshiro was going to release his Bankai but he got hit with a knife.

"Compliments of Master Yume. That knife will absorb all your Spiritual Pressure and explode." Cirucci said.

The knife started glowing and exploded knocking Toshiro out.

"Captain!" Rangiku said slowly.

"You're still alive!" Edrad said and ran towards her.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9: Trusting The Enemy

**Please Review.**

**Opening Theme: Aqua Timez- Velonica**

**Bleach 9: Trusting The Enemy**

"Captain!" Rangiku said slowly.

"You're still alive!" Edrad said and ran towards her.

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield)

An orange dome covered Rangiku.

Edrad stopped in his tracks.

"What is this supposed to be?" Cirucci asked.

Edrad threw a knife at Orihime. It started sucking all her Spiritual Pressure.

Orihime pulled it out of her leg slowly.

"What! It should have immobilized you!" Cirucci shouted.

"You see...I don't need Spiritual Pressure to use my powers." Orihime said softly.

"Then I'll just have to take care of you the old fashioned way." Edrad said.

"Souten Kissun" (Twin Sacred Return Shield) Orihime stepped inside the dome and started healing Rangiku.

Edrad released a fire ball at the dome. The dome took very little damage.

"What?" Edrad said.

He started blasting the dome. After 16 blasts it started cracking.

"I'm fine now Orihime." Rangiku said and got up.

"Ahhhhh!" Rangiku shouted in pain.

"Its called a 'Reishi Kyuban' (Spirit Particle Sucker) The knife in Rangiku's back exploded.

"Its no use...if I heal them now...they will just get hit by those knives again." Orihime said.

Cirucci released all her feathers at Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!, I reject!" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield)

She formed a huge Traingle in front of her that also shielded Rangiku.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield)

Tsubaki took the form of an Orange Blast.

"What the?" The blast hit Cirucci in the stomach making a hole in her.

"What have I done..." Orihime said and was about to run over to Cirucci when Tsubaki pulled her by the hair.

"You can't heal your enemies Orihime." Tsubaki said.

Orihime's eyes became watery as she saw Cirucci die.

"Be strong Orihime." Lily said.

"Yes...I have to be strong."

"Santen Keshun" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield) Orihime blocked a giant blast of fire.

"Koten Zanshun" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield)

Orihime launched Tsubaki in a disk shape.

Tsubaki was about to slice Edrads leg but Edrad used Sonido to get behind Orihime. He was about to punch her in the face.

There was a blue flash. Orihime opened her eyes to see a white figure standing in front of her blocking Edrads punch with one hand.

"Grimjoww..." Orihime said and started backing away slowly.

"Get out of my way! I want to kill her, she killed Cirucci." Edrad said.

Grimjoww punched Edrad six times in the face then kneed him in the stomach, spun around and kicked a hole through his back.

"Grimmm...jowww" Edrad stuttered and fell to his death.

"Santed Kesshun, I reject!" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield) She created a dome shaped shield around her as soon as he turned to face her.

"Relax...I'm not going to kill you." He said but she still didn't lower her shield.

"Do you want to start a fight?" Grimjoww asked.

"No..." She said slowly and released the shield.

Orihime ran towards Rangiku, picked her up and put Rangiku's arm over her shoulder.

Orihime sat her down next to Toshiro.

"Souten Kisshun" (Twin Sacred Return Shield)

Orihime started healing them both. The feather that was pinning Toshiro to the wall flew off. They were healed in a matter of seconds thanks to Orihime's will of healing them and getting out of there.

"Who's he?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm Grimjoww Jackerjack, Espada Number 6."

Rangiku and Toshiro instantly drew their swords.

"Wait..." Orihime said.

"Orihime...he's an Espada." Rangiku said.

"Yes but he could have killed me before I had a chance to heal you and he didn't..."

"Orihime Inoue you can't trust an Espada!" Toshiro said.

Ichigo and Rukia appeared behind Grimjoww.

"I knew that spiritual pressure was familiar..." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! I didn't come here to fight you but if you keep looking at me like that I'm gonna cut your head off!" Grimjoww said.

"Then why are you here?" Rukia asked.

"That dumb bitch Yume brought me back with her Doll hoping I would help destroy the Soul Society and anyone who stood in their way. I refused and some guy tried to take over me with his Doll. His Doll isn't strong enough to an Espada even when we are weakened, so I just killed him and walked away."

"Well that's one less Bount to worry about." Rangiku said.

"Yume brought him back I saw her activate her Doll."

"Why didn't you kill Yume?" Ichigo asked.

"Because she's not my problem she's yours."

"So why help us?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm not helping anyone!" Grimjoww said loudly.

"Then why are you here?" Orihime asked.

"I don't have my full powers yet so I can't go back to Hueco Mundo and I need a place to crash." Grimjoww said.

"So what we should welcome you with open arms?" Ichigo asked.

There was a blur in front of them and Yoruichi appeared.

"Yoruichi!" Toshiro said.

"Let him stay..." She said.

"What!" Ichigo shouted.

"I said let him stay." Yoruichi said again.

"Why should we?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not going to explain that now."

"What why not?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself again Ichigo. Besides if he tries anything I'll take care of him myself."

"Fine...but he's not staying at my house." Ichigo said.

"I wouldn't stay at your house if my life depended on it...and it does."

"Orihime?" Yoruichi asked.

"Ok..."

"What he can't stay with Orihime!" Rukia shouted.

"You're forgetting that Toshiro and Rangiku are staying with Orihime. A Captain and a lieutenant would be enough to take out an Espada." Yoruichi said.

"I don't like this but...fine"

"Now that everythings settled I'm off." Yoruichi dissapeared.

"I guess we should be going too Rukia." Ichigo said and they waved goodbye to everyone.

"I'm beat! I need a nice hot bath." Rangiku said as they started walking back to their apartment. Grimjoww followed a few feet behind them.

**Orihime's Apartment**

"Goodnight Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Nighty, Night Orihime."

"Good night."

They walked into their room.

"Grimjoww...my apartments kinda small and Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku are sleeping in my guest room... You'll have to sleep on the couch..." Orihime said nervously.

"Its fine." Grimjoww said and sat down on the couch.

"Or if you'd like I could sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my room."

"I said its fine now stop bothering me." Grimjoww said.

"Oh...ok... Goodnight." Orihime said and walked into her room.

Grimjoww didn't reply.

**The Next Morning In School**

Orihime was walking to school.

"Hey Orihime!" A voice called out.

Orihime turned around to see Tatsuki.

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme: Hanabi**

**A/N: I've been watching a lot of Bleach and I was thinking of making Chapters ("Episodes") like the one where they go to the beach or the Karakura Riser ones. Karakura Erotic made me laugh until I cried.**

**Oh and that little segments they have at the end.**


	10. Chapter 10:The Bount's Power, Ririn Dies

**A/N: Please Review! I know the last chapter was short. That's because it didn't save and a quater of the chapter got deleted. I re-wrote what I could.**

**I would like to thank the following people for their reviews and support on this story:**

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark **

**La terrible La**

**metsfan101**

**NIGHTANGEL21**

**And The Guest(s) that keep reviewing. Thanks again. **

**Opening Theme: Velonica**

**Bleach 10: The Bounts Power, Ririn Dies**

Orihime was walking to school.

"Hey Orihime!" A voice called out.

Orihime turned around to see Tatsuki. Tatsuki had a bandage around her leg and on her forehead.

"Tatsuki you're alright!" Orihime beamed and ran over to Tatsuki.

"Yeah...thanks to you."

Orihime gave her a confused look.

"I know about you...your powers...Ichigo."

"How did you...-" Orihime got interupted.

"That Kisuke guy told me. He said that he used something called a memory replace...- whatever... Too much on me and it could screw up my other memories...it would be better if I just found out the truth."

"Tatsuki..." Orihime said slowly.

"Its alright Orihime let's get going now."

"Yeah." Orihime said quickly and they started walking.

**At School During Lunch**

Everyone was there except Orihime and Tatsuki.

Orihime and Tatsuki started walking towards them.

"Hey Tatsuki." Ichigo greeted.

"I know...everything Ichigo." Tatsuki replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing dumb! I know about the Soul Reapers and everything else." Tatsuki said looking at them.

"How did you...-"

"Kisuke."

"Ahhhhhh!" Ririn screamed and popped out of Ichigo's bag.

"What's wrong is it a Bount?"

"No...do you know how hard it is to breathe in there." Ririn said and sighed.

"So you're Ririn..." Tatsuki said.

"Hi." Ririn replied and gave a smile.

Ririn hopped out of his bag.

"Ichigo..."

"What is it Uryu?"

"We have a problem."

Ichigo gave him a confused look.

"That." Chad pointed to 2 large spouts of water. Each one with a bulb head and a small doll inside.

"That's the same Bounts we fought in the hospital Uryu was in." Chad said.

"Yeah...those twins...it was easy beating them once we found out they have to be together to use their Dolls." Ichigo said.

Ichigo took out his Badge and released his Soul Reaper Form.

"I'm coming with." Chad said.

"Me too." Uryu shouted and followed them.

Ririn and Nova followed. Ririn hopped onto Ichigo's shoulder and Nova on Chad's.

"Uryu!" Orihime called out.

"What's wrong Orihime?"

"Take Kurodo." Orihime said and handed Kurodo over.

"Thanks." Uryu used his Hirenkyaku to catch up to them.

**Song: Rage Of Lunacy**

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Piercing Lunar Fang)

Ichigo released a wave of dense Reishi.

It destroyed both water monsters.

"Where are the Bounts?" Ichigo asked.

"Up there in the tree!" Kurodo pointed with his ears.

"El Directo!" Chad released the Blue Blast and it destroyed the tree.

"Well that was over fast." Ichigo said.

A giant wave came from behind them.

"Look out!" Uryu shouted and they all jumped to safety.

Uryu jumped up and shot a barrage of arrows at the wave. The arrows pierced the wave until it was too thin to do any harm.

The water formed a whirlpool and launced towards Uryu.

Uryu jumped onto a tree branch, the whirlpool followed him. Uryu jumped away as the Whirlpool crashed into the tree and shot a few arows into it.

Uryu landed a few meters away.

"El Directo!" Chad released his blast. The Whirlpool absorbed it and shot it back at him.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Lunar Fang Heaven Piercer)

Ichigo's attack collided with Chad's and exploded.

"This is pointless we have to find the Bounts."

"They're up there." Nova pointed to a tall building.

"No they're right beneath us!" Kurodo said.

"You dummies they're right beneath us."

Ichigo saw something fly past him.

He used Flash Step to get in front of it and sliced it in half.

"What is this thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Its a copy of Mabashi's Doll." Uryu said.

"What how did they make copies?" Ichigo asked.

"When the Bounts went to Soul Society they absorbed a lot of Reishi and grew stronger. With this new power Mabashi's Doll Ritze was able to make copies of itself. Last time it used the copies to take control of Squad 2's Stealth force and attack Captain Soi Fon."

"Great..." Ichigo sighed.

A Doll headed for Uryu. Uryu took out a Sele Schnieder. (Soul Cutter)

Uryu blocked it and put the Sele Schnieder in his bow.

"If the Doll is here then the respective Bount should be too." Uryu said and aimed his bow.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kurodo screamed.

A Ritze copy was trying to enter Kurodo.

Uryu kicked it away but it latched onto his leg. He kicked it away with his other leg.

"Kurodo go back to Orihime its too dangerous for you here." Ririn said.

"Come on Ririn!" Kurodo moaned.

"She's right." Ichigo said.

"You go with Nova." Chad said.

"Ok." Nova replied.

Kurodo and Nova made a run for it.

"Ririn can you sense any of the Bounts?" Uryu asked.

"Yes...I can sense Kariya..." She said.

"What!" Uryu shouted.

"Let's go!" Chad said.

"But what about these dolls." Ririn asked.

"Rukia can take care of them if they become a problem." Ichigo said.

The three of them started running, following Ririn's directions.

**Rukia, Orihime & Tatsuki**

"Orihime!" Kurodo shouted and jumped towards her.

"Hey Kurodo, where's Uryu?"

"They're still fighting over there. It was too dangerous for us to go so they told us to come back." Kurodo whined.

"Nova, are there any Bounts coming in this direction?" Rukia asked.

Nova jumped onto her shoulder.

"No they're retreating." Nova said.

"We should follow them." Rukia said.

"No need, Ichigo and the others are doing that." Kurodo spoke up.

"Orihime, if there's a decrease in any of their Spiritual Pressure we have to go and help them so don't let your guard down for now." Rukia said.

"Right!" Orihime replied.

**Ichigo, Uryu, Chad & Ririn**

"Its just a few more blocks." Ririn said.

"Good, let's go!" Ichigo said and they sped up.

"Stop!" Ririn shouted.

They stopped outside a huge building. The ground was sandy and free of any trees.

"What is it?"

"Kariya's Spiritual Pressure is close." She said.

A wind vortex crashed down in front of them.

"What the hell is that!" Ichigo shouted.

"Darn." Uryu whined.

Chad just blocked with his Right Arm Of The Giant.

The wind stopped and in the center of the chaos was Kariya. Mabashi and Yoshi at his sides.

"Welcome everyone." Kariya said.

"Kariya!" Ichigo shouted.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Kariya asked.

Ichigo growled.

"Bankai!"

**Song: Heat Of The Battle**

"Tensa Zangetsu..."

"Left Arm Of The Devil." Chad said slowly and his arm transformed.

"Silver Sparrow." Uryu said and materialized his spider web shaped bow.

"Zaigedik Nieder!" Yoshi activated her doll.

"Zaigedik Ritze!" Mabashi done the same with his.

Yoshi ran towards Uryu. She brought her sword down on him, he jumped up dodging it. She kicked him in the stomach and jumped into the air. She brought her sword down on him then spun around and sliced his cheek with her fan.

'She's stronger than the last time...' Uryu thought.

"Go Ritze!" Mabashi ordered.

Ritze started glowing and created multiple clones of herself.

"Now attack!" He commanded.

The Ritze started fllying around Chad cutting him whenever they got the chance.

"Haaaaaa!" Chad shouted and released a blast into the ground sending the Ritze flying accross the sky.

He send another blast into the air destroying them.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Lunar Fang Heaven Piercer)

Ichigo released a Black Getsuga Tenshou at Kariya who created a wall out of wind to block it.

Ichigo flew towards him and started slashing wildly at Kariya.

Kariya surrounded himself with wind then blasted Ichigo. Ichigo regained his balance and started attacking.

Ichigo slashed to the left twice then right he dodged a punch and thrusted his sword forward. Kariya grabbed the sword and used it to throw Ichigo higher into the sky.

Kariya flared his Spiritual Pressure.

"Die!" He shouted and released a blast of wind from each hand.

The wind hit Ichigo causing a huge explosion.

The explosion cleared to reveal a Hollowfied Ichigo.

"We've gotten stronger too. We have absorbed a large amount of Pure Reishi which has more than tripled our power."

Ichigo dissapeared and re-appeared behind Kariya. Ichigo was about to slash him in the back when Kariya punched him in the stomach.

Ichigo sliced upwards and then down. Kariya blocked both with his arms.

Kariya punched but Ichigo moved out of the way and slashed Kariya's arm.

Ichigo thrusted his Zanpakuto forward multiple times then slashed downwards and then to the right. Ichigo slashed with his Zanpakuto and Kariya blocked with his right arm.

"Getsuga...-"

"What!" Kariya shouted. The Zanpakuto was still on his arm.

"Tenshou!" The blast created a huge shockwave.

Uryu looked up to see the huge explosion.

Yoshi saw the opening and kicked him in the face making him fly into the building.

"Uryu saw a shadow cover him."

Yoshi was about to slice his head off.

Uryu got up while firing arrows. Yoshi performed a backflip dodging all the arrows.

"I feel so beautiful..." Her fan said.

"Me too!" Her sword said.

Yoshi landed and stared at Uryu.

She rushed towards him. Uryu jumped high into the air and started shooting arrows at her.

Yoshi jumped towards him. She blocked the arrows with her fan.

When she was close enough she slashed vertically. Uryu blocked with his bow.

'I have to get some distance between us...' Uryu thought.

Yoshi slashed to the right, then stabbed him with her fan. She then stepped on his chest with both legs and launched herself off him. The force sent him crashing into the ground.

Yoshi swung her fan releasing small blades.

Uryu got up in time but 2 of the blades cut him.

Uryu built up Reishi in his hands and charged a dense arrow.

Yoshi sprinted towards him.

He released the arrow.

The arrow spit into 2 then 4 then 6 and kept multiplying until a whole net of arrows was heading towards Yoshi.

**Song: Confrontation**

Yoshi raised her fan. The fan grew bigger and armor grew on her shoulder. The fan blocked the arrows.

Uryu took out a Sele Schnieder. (Soul Cutter.

He started blocking some of Yoshi's attacks. But he wasn't as experienced with blades as Yoshi was so she hit a few times.

Yoshi executed a roundhouse kick making the Sele Schnider fly out of his hands.

Yoshi sliced 6 times in all directions cutting Uryu with each strike.

She then slashed his right arm and spun around and cut his stomach. Yoshi then threw her fan at him, the chain wrapped around his neck. She pulled the chain that connected her sword and fan and dragged Uryu towards her. Yoshi executed a flip kick which sent Uryu flying into the ground.

"That should do it." Yoshi said and closed her fan.

'How could I lose...I was too distracted...I let her get close to me instead of keeping my distance and now...' Uryu passed out.

Chad ran towards Mabashi and punched. Mabashi jumped onto Chad's arm and kicked him in the face. Mabashi jumped down and delivered an uppercut and spun around and kneed him. Chad brought his arm down on Mabashi.

"Ritze!" Mabashi shouted.

Ritze penetrated Chad's arm and started taking control of him.

Mabashi jumped up and kicked kicked him in the chest making him take a step back.

Chad knelt down, Ritze was taking over.

"Now do it!" Mabashi demanded.

Ichigo was blocking a punch from Kariya.

Chad jumped up behind Ichigo.

"Left Arm Of The Devil." Chad mumured and released a giant blast of Reishi point blank at Ichigo.

The blast sent Ichigo into the ground and exploded making a crater in the ground.

"Dammit!" Ichigo's Hollow mask dissapeared.

"Take all his power and disspose of him Ritze." Mabashi ordered and Ritze came out of Chads body.

Kariya blasted Ichigo with a tornado like wind.

"No!" Ririn cried.

"What's this?" Kariya said and landed. He walked towards her.

"No stay back!" Ririn said and created a white ball of energy then threw it at Kariya.

"Illusions won't work on me... Thanks to the Jokai Crest" Kariya said.

"No..."

"I'm guessing you're the reason they've been able to find us..." Kariya said and kicked her.

"Leave me alone!..." Ririn said and coughed.

"Stay away from her!" Ichigo shouted and started crawling towards them.

Kariya blasted Ririn completely destroying the stuffed animal.

"What's this." Kariya said and walked towards the green Mod Soul Pill.

"No! Getsuga Tens...-" Mabashi stepped on Ichigo's back.

"Ahhh a Mod Soul." Kariya said.

"If I destroy this she'll die won't she...what a pity."

Kariya stepped on the Pill and crushed it.

"Nooo!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ha..hahahaha!" Kariya started laughing as wind started blowing the dust away.

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme: Hanabi**

**Please Review! **


	11. Chapter 11: The Will To Get Strong

**A/N: Thanks To:**

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**

**For reviewing all of the chapters.**

**Its hard to write fight scenes with swords... My DBZ stories fight scenes were so much easier.**

**Opening Theme: Velonica**

**Bleach 11: The Will To Get Strong**

"Ahhh a Mod Soul." Kariya said.

"If I destroy this she'll die won't she...what a pity."

Kariya stepped on the Pill and crushed it.

"Nooo!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ha..hahahaha!" Kariya started laughing as wind started blowing the dust away.

"Haaaaa!" Ichigo spiked his Spiritual Pressure but before he could attack a small Tornado sucked him up and threw him across the sky.

Ichigo crashed into the ground, barely conscious.

**16 Minutes Later - Urahara Shop**

Orihime was healing Ichigo, Uryu and Chad.

Yoshino who was on the other side of the room watched.

"How are they doing?" Yoruichi asked Urahara.

"Orihime's on the job so they should be up in a few minutes."

"Good."

"Orihime..." Uryu stuttered and sat up.

"Yoshino you're awake!" He said quickly.

"Yes...thank you for saving me."

"I was just returning the favour." He replied.

"Ririn!" Ichigo shouted and sprung up.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"Ririn...she's...she's gone."

"Where?" Uryu asked.

"No...Kariya killed her. He destroyed her Mod Soul Pill." Ichigo said.

"What!" Uryu shouted.

Orihime's eyes became watery and then she had a flashback.

**Flashback**

"Orihime, you're not healing wounds. You're simply reversing time rejecting everything in an area so its as if the injury didn't happen in the first place. Pretty soon you'll be able to reject entire things from existence." Tsubaki said.

"I know that but...I'm sorry ...I just don't have that kind of power."

"Yes Orihime. You do, we are the power of your heart when your feelings and will power get stronger...so do we." Lily said.

**End Of Flashback**

"I can reject phenomena..." Orihime whispered to herself.

"Ichigo...can you take me to the spot where Ririn was killed?" Orihime asked.

"Its no use...there's nothing there to heal."

"Please..." Orihime asked.

"Ok fine."

Ichigo got up.

Yoruichi walked out of the shop following Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Chad and Uryu.

"Where are you going?" Urahara asked.

"I want to see this." She said and followed them.

**Toshiro & Rangiku - A Shopping Mall**

"I still don't understand why you dragged me along." Toshiro said to her.

Rangiku was walking towards the counter.

"Because a little fresh air is good for you Captain, besides who's gonna carry all of this?" Rangiku said and dumped all of her shopping bags on him.

"How did she become my Vice Captain?" He said to himself.

Rangiku threw another bag at him.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro shouted.

**Back To The Others**

**Song: Here To Stay**

"This is it. This is where he crushed her Mod Soul."

Orihime went on her knees.

"Shuno, Ayame." She called her Shun Shun Rikka.

"Everyone give her some space." Yoruichi said.

Shuno gave smiled at Orihime and nodded.

Shuno put her hand by her heart and done the same.

"Shuno, Ayame..." They started flying in a circle around Orihime.

"Souten Kisshun..." (Twin Sacred Return Shield)

They started glowing Orange.

"I...Reject!" She shouted.

Shuno and Ayame started flying faster creating a Orange Dome around her.

Green dust came from different directions and swirled together in the center of the dome.

"Its...working..." Ichigo said.

The dust created a small green ball. Orihime raised her arms towards the green ball and it floated into the air.

Ririn's stuffed animal bird started re-forming around the Mod Soul.

The dome dissapeared slowly and when it dissapeared Ririn was sitting on Orihime's shoulder.

"Ririn..." Ichigo stuttered.

"Thanks Orihime." Ririn said and Orihime smiled.

"Hyaaah!" Ririn kicked Ichigo in the stomach.

"What was that for!"

"For letting me get killed!"

"I wanted to save you."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because... I wasn't strong enough."

"Ichigo..." Ririn said softly.

"But I'm going to get stronger. And I'm going to kill Kariya!" He said.

**Song: Here To Stay**

"Orihime, can I talk to you for a minute?" Yoruichi asked.

"Sure." Orihime followed her.

"I'm going to the Soul Society tomorrow, I want you to come with me." She said.

"What? Why"

"Your powers...they're greater then I thought they could ever be. You revived Ririn from nothing. Only the spot where she died. I want to train you. Develop your powers. I know you have been training with Rukia and that's helped you a lot but...I think I could help you master your powers."

"But what about..."

"Ichigo and the others will take care of things here."

"I..."

"I know you're scared...but everythings going to be alright. That I can promise you." Yoruichi re-assured her.

"Ok, I'll come with you."

"Good we leave tomorrow morning."

**Ichigo's House**

"What do we do now? The Bounts are strong...very strong." Ichigo said.

"They've been consuming a lot of pure Reishi." Rukia replied.

"I won't let them get away with this."

Ichigo fell on his bed.

**Song: Dodo Dance**

"You better not!" Kon jumped up.

"If Rukia gets hurt you'll have me to deal with!" Kon shouted.

"Relax will you!" Ichigo responded.

"Why do you get to sleep with Rukia?" Kon shouted.

"Dammit Kon keep it down!"

"No I will not!"

"Bakudo Number 1. Sai" Rukia restrained Kon.

"Rukia! Oh why Rukia!"

**Orihime's Apartment**

Toshiro and Rangiku were keeping their distance from Grimjoww.

"So, you're going with Yoruichi tomorrow?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes."

"Awww Orihime you can't leave now!" Rangiku shouted.

"Not with himm around..." Rangiku whispered this time.

"Get a hold on yourself Rangiku."

"I won't be going for long... So until then I'm leaving you in charge of my apartment." Orihime said to Rangiku and smiled.

"Heard that Captain? I'm in charge."

"Until you become a Captain you will have no powers what so ever over me." Toshiro said.

"I'm going to pack now." Orihime said and got up.

"Just remember to say goodbye before you leave." Rangiku said.

Orihime walked into her room and got a small suitcase out of her cupboard.

She opened a closet and grabbed a bunch of clothes. She walked over to her bed and dropped the clothes on it.

A pink T-shirt fell on the floor and she knelt down to pick it up.

But someone picked it up before she could...

"Grimjoww..." She said slowly.

"I heard you're going to the Soul Society tomorrow." He said

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To train..." She said shyly.

"Train?" He asked giving her a confused look.

"My powers."

"You better get stronger if you want to stay alive. Those Bounts are getting stronger."

"Can you sense them?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, all Arrancars can, because our Spiritual Pressures are similar in a way. Its hard to explain." Grimjoww walked out of her room.

"What just happened?" Orihime asked herself and found herself blushing for some reason.

**The Next Morning**

"Ohhhhh I'm gonna miss you." Rangiku said as she hugged Orihime.

"I'm coming back Rangiku." Orihime had to remind her again.

"Orihime Inoue." Toshiro said.

"Goodbye." She said and walked out of her apartment.

Grimjoww wasn't there for some reason...

Orihime walked into the street.

"Hey!" She heard a voice call.

She turned around to see...

"Ichigo!" She said.

Ichigo and Rukia ran towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We came to say goodbye, we heard you're going to the Soul Society to train your powers with Yoruichi." Rukia said.

"Do you want us to give you a walk there?"

"No its fine Ichigo I'll be alright."

**Uryu & Yoshino**

"I can see you've recovered your powers." Yoshino said.

"Yes, I have. It was hard but I did it."

"I know...I was married to Kariya a long time ago and he hasn't changed since then. But... This plan of his..."

"Its crazy I know. He's planing to activate the Jokai Crest again."

"Yes, and when he does his...daughter will just bring him back unless she's killed." She said.

"Yoshino is Yume your daughter?"

"No...she's not I just don't like to see children get hurt. I actually don't know who her mother is."

There was silence and then Yoshino spoke.

"They don't need you this time..."

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked.

"This time, they're strong enough to open up a portal to the Seretei themselves."

"Then why don't they do it?"

"Because they want to Kill Ichigo Kurosaki and all his friends first so there won't be anything to stop them from entering the Seretei." Yoshino said.

"Great..." Uryu sighed.

**Orihime**

"Almost there." She's said to herself while walking down a sidewalk.

"Hey!" She heard voice call out.

"Ichigo I...-" she turned around and saw that it wasn't Ichigo.

"Do I look like that Orange haired little piece of shit to you?" Grimjoww asked.

"No, sorry." Orihime said and rubbed her head.

"If you don't mind me asking...what are you doing here?" Orihime asked shyly.

"I was bored..." He said blankly.

"Uh... My apartment has a tv..."

"I know..."

"I have to go now." She said and turned around.

"What's the use its not like toure gonna get any stronger..." Grimjoww said and smirked.

'I'm so tired of people underestimating me.' She thought to herself and walked towards Grimjoww

Orihime grabbed his jacket collar.

"I'll show you... I'll show everyone how powerful I am!" Orihime said.

Grimjoww didn't say anything.

Orihime let go of him realizing what she had just done.

Orihime spun around and started walking faster towards Urahara shop.

Orihime walked into the training ground.

"Are you ready Orihime?" Yoruichi asked.

Urahara and Tessai looked at her.

"Yes."

Yoruichi and Orihime walked through the gate.

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme: Hanabi**

**This chapter was mainly focused on Orihime. The next one will be Ichigo and Rukia.**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Guests

**A/N: Gonna start with those things they do after every episode in this chapter.**

**Like I said in a previous chapter this story takes place after the season where Orihime gets kidnapped and is set directly after the Zanpakuto season.**

**Opening Theme: Velonica **

**Bleach 12: Unexpected Guests**

"Rukia...you awake?"

Rukia turned in her bed and rested her head against his arm.

"Guess not..."

**Song: Ditty For Daddy**

"Hey! What! do! you! think! you're! doing!" Kon shouted and jumped on top of the bed.

"A Mod Soul can't even go to out for a few seconds without having his girlfriend getting snatched away by a ugly brute!" Kon shouted.

"You shouldn't be talking about ugly!" Ichigo shouted back.

"You're forgetting that I'm in your body half the time!"

"That's not the point!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hey...what's going on..." Rukia said rubbing her eyes.

"Rukia!" Kon jumped towards her.

"Hadou Number 100..." Rukia started.

"Number 100!" Kon shouted.

Kon stopped in midair and ran out the door.

"There's a Hadou Number 100?"

"No...but he doesn't know that." Rukia said and laughed.

"He's probably half way through Karakura Town right now."

**Song: Splash Boogie**

"Speaking of Kidou, do you want me to teach you? If we're going to fight the Bounts we're gonna have to be strong." Rukia said.

"What? Kidou?"

"Yes, you're a Soul Reaper and your Reiatsu is very high you should get the hang of it pretty fast."

"No thanks Rukia, I'm fine with just Zangetsu, besides all of those chants are pretty confusing." Ichigo said getting off the bed.

"Yeah what was I thinking you can't even remember what school you go to. You won't be able to remember the first word of a Kidou Chant."

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted.

**Ikkaku & Yumichika**

"Oh my darling husband!" Mizhuo (Keigo's Sister) shouted.

"Ikkaku just face it, you're gonna have to marry her sooner or later!" Yumichika said and started laughing.

Ikkaku was holding the door shut and Mizuho was trying to get into his room.

"Look at all these beautifullll wedding dresses." She said.

"Why do you want to marry him his bald head isn't that attractive."

Mizuho stared him down with fire in her eyes.

"Say that again and I'll crush your balls." She said slowly.

"What I meant to say was his baldness is so great!" Keigo said quickly.

"I know right!" Mizuho said.

**Ichigo & Rukia**

"Hado Number 4 Byakurai!" (Pale Lightning) Rukia released her lightning.

"Haaaa!" Ichigo brought his Zanpakuto down to block. The Byakurai's force made him fly into the wall.

Rukia and Ichigo were training in Urahara's training grounds.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Piercer Lunar Fang)

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." "Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Blue Fire, Crash Down)

Rukia released her full powered Sokatsui.

The two attacks collided causing a huge explosion.

"I think we should call it a day." Ichigo sighed.

"Come back anytime." Urahara said fanning himself.

There was a loud moaning sound in the air.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Can't you sense it?" Rukia replied.

"Hollows..."

Everyone got outside.

"Why the hell are there so many Hollows?" Ichigo asked.

"They must have sensed all the Reiatsu from the fighting going on these past few days." Urahara replied.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked looking at a Garganta in the sky.

"Adhucha's" Urahara replied.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Renji! When did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"When the Seretei heard about you're defeat they sent us as backup."

"Us?" Ichigo asked.

**Song: Number One**

Hinamori, Izuru and Hisagi appeared in front of them.

"They sent 4 vice captains..." Rukia said.

They all jumped into the air.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" (Apology)

"Snap, Tobiume!" (Flying Plum Tree)

Hinamori, Renji and Izuru released their Zanpakuto.

Hinamori sliced a Hollow in half and then released a fireball at a group of Hollows destroying them all.

Izuru sliced one in half, then another and another. He Flash Stepped to another group of Hollow.

Hisagi got attacked by an Adhucha.

It had a purple body with a black tail and arms and had a square shaped mask with huge teeth.

He swung his blade at it. The Adhucha dodged it and spun around. Hisagi blocked the Adhucha's tail and stepped back.

He dissapeared and re-appeared behind it.

Hisagi sliced it twice in the back in an X shape. The Adhucha spun around and punched. Hisagi ducked and rose up, slicing the Adhucha in half as he got up.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji swung his sword in the air above his head like a whip, killing 3 Hollows. Renji saw 2 Hollows beneath him.

Renji swung his sword down. It pierced a Hollow and killed it.

The other Hollow flew towards him. Renji swung his Zanpakuto vertically slicing it in half.

"Haaa!" Ichigo shouted and thrusted his Zanpakuto forward killing a Hollow.

Ichigo re-appeared behind another one and sliced its mask in half, killing it.

Ichigo turned around to see two Menos.

Ichigo flew towards the closest one.

The Menos brought its hand down on Ichigo. Ichigo sliced it off and flew towards it's face.

Ichigo sliced its head in half.

The last Menos released a Cero at Ichigo.

Ichigo deflected it.

**Song: Senna**

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki" (Sleeved White Snow) Rukia turned her Zanpakuto clockwise. It turned pure white and a ribbon extended from the hilt.

Rukia punctured the ground 4 times making snow come out from the ground.

"Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance, White Ripple)

Rukia extended her Zanpakuto forwards releasing a giant blast of snow. Everyone flash stepped out of the way.

The blast of snow killed all the remaining Hollows. The Menos froze completely and then the Ice cracked into pieces instantly killing it.

They all landed close to Kisuke.

"That wasn't so bad." Ichigo said.

"Yeah now that that's over with we have a new problem." Renji said.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"Sleeping arrangements" Izuru said.

"With Yoshino here I have 2 spare beds if any of you would like to stay at my shop." Urahara offered.

"We'll take that offer." Hisagi said and Izuru nodded.

"Great! But just so you know you won't be staying here for free. You're gonna have to do chores..." Urahara teased.

"That's fine." Izuru said and sighed.

"Come on then, I'll show you around." Urahara walked into his shop and they followed.

"What about you two?" Ichigo asked Renji and Hinamori.

"Uhmmm..." Renji said.

"I know." Rukia replied and started walking away.

"Follow me." She said.

"Where are we going Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Tatsuki's house."

"Tatsuki!"

"Yeah, her parents are on a vacation, they won't be back for a month." Rukia said.

"Wait...isn't Tatsuki that girl in your class." Renji said.

"Yeah, the first time you came here you went to our school, you were in the same class as us." Rukia replied.

"Hey Renji remember when we were in the Shinigami Academy?" Hinamori said and laughed.

"Yeah...wish I could forget some of those memories."

"We're here." Ichigo said.

Ichigo walked up to her door and knocked.

"Oh, its you Ichigo." Tatsuki said as she opened her door.

"I was wondering if you could do us a little favour."

"And what's that?"

"I was wondering if 2 of my friends could stay here for a while, they're Soul Reapers here to help us with those Bounts."

"Uhhh I'm not sure..." Tatsuki said and rubbed her head.

Tatsuki looked at the Soul Reapers to see a girl that reminded her of Orihime and Renji.

"Renji..." Tatsuki developed a crush on him on his first day at their school. She only told Orihime and Orihime told Rukia.

"Who came up with this idea?" Tatsuki asked.

"Rukia..."

**Song: Ditty For Daddy**

Tatsuki looked at Rukia. Rukia was rubbing her hands together with a devious smile on her face and her eyes were bigger than they should be.

"Rukia!" Tatsuki shouted and jumped past Ichigo kicking Rukia in the face.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted.

"You planned this didn't you!" Tatsuki said blushing a little.

**Song: Splash Boogie**

"Maybe I did...so what" Rukia said rubbing her face.

"You know I have a crush on him!" Tatsuki said slowly.

"Yeah you two are very similar...even if I do say so myself." Rukia said.

Tatsuki got out a table from nowhere and started hitting Rukia on the head with it.

"What's going on with those two?" Renji asked.

"I have no idea." Ichigo replied.

"Ok fine I'll let them stay at my house." Tatsuki said.

"Couldn't you have said that without giving me brain damage?" Rukia asked rubbing her face with one hand and her head with the other.

"You can stay at my house?" Tatsuki said softly. Rukia started creeping on her shoulder as she talked.

"Who are you acting innocent for?" Rukia asked.

"Shut up!" Tatsuki shouted.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Hanabi**

**Substitute Shinigami Work Diary**

"Today we'll be continuing with the Substitute Shinigami Work Diary." Rukia said.

"Nobody cares..." Ichigo said.

"Go away this is my segment!" Rukia said holding up a picture of 2 bunnies. One that's supposed to be Ichigo and one Rukia. The Ichigo bunny had a big red X on on its face.

"This is my house." Ichigo said.

"Substitute Shinigami are required to let other Shinigami use their houses for segments!"

"Then I quit!"

**A/N: Please Review... I didn't want this chapter to have any Bounts so I replaced them with Hollows. Next chapter Orihime and Yoruichi start training.**


	13. Chapter 13: Brutal Training

**A/N: Thanks To:**

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**

**For reviewing all of the chapters.**

**Opening Theme: Velonica**

**Bleach 13: Brutal Training**

Orihime and Yoruichi walked through the Senkai Gate and entered the Seretei.

"We're here." Yoruichi announced.

"Miss Yoruichi...-"

"Please just Yoruichi, no need to be all formal."

There was a blur in front of them and Soi Fon appeared.

"Miss Yoruichi." Soi Fon said and bowed.

"Soi Fon, good to see you again."

"Your rooms are ready." Soi Fon said.

"Thanks, but I won't be coming over right now I have something I need to take care of. So just escort Orihime here to the 2nd Squad Barracks." Yoruichi said.

"Yes Miss Yoruichi."

**Urahara Shop**

"I'm going to train!" Ririn shouted.

"What? Why?" Kurodo asked.

"Because I died a few days ago!"

"Ok sheesh no need to blow out my ear drums." Kurodo said.

"Speaking of training you two need to shape up too!" Ririn shouted.

"What?" Nova asked.

"Why us!" Kurodo asked.

"Who else am I going to train with!"

Just then Ururu walked in.

**Next Scene**

"Ok let's begin!" Ririn said to Ururu. They were in the training grounds.

They're in there stuffed animals.

**Song: Ditty For Daddy**

Ururu sprinted towards Ririn.

"Hey...there's no rush..." Ririn said nervously.

Ururu kicked Ririn into the air then jumped up and punched her twice and then backflip kicked her. The kick sent Ririn through the roof and out of Urahara shop.

"Ahhhhhhhh! This is not what I meant by trainiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Ririn shouted.

Ririn was falling to the ground.

Ururu was outside with her Cannon in her hands.

"Wait a second there's no need to use that!" Ririn shouted.

Ururu fired a giant ball of spiritual pressure at Ririn.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ririn shouted.

The Ball hit her and exploded sending her higher into the sky.

Ururu re-appeared above Ririn. Ririn started crying.

"So this...is how it ends..." Ririn said being dramatic.

Ururu kicked her into the ground.

When the smoke cleared Kurodo and Nova walked over to her.

Ririn's stuffing was coming out from everywhere her one eye was hanging out and her body had scratches on it. Her beak popped off and they started laughing.

**Orihime**

"Thank you Captain Soi Fon." Orihime said as she entered her room.

**Song: Splash Boogie**

"Orihime!" Yoruichi shouted from outside.

"Coming!" Orihime replied.

Yoruichi was in her cat form.

"Are you ready to start training?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes." Orihime replied.

"Good." Yoruichi said and turned back to her human form.

Orihime and Soi Fon were blushing slightly.

"What's wrong you've seen me like this before." Yoruichi said.

"Yes...but training is a whole different story...you can't train...like that..." Orihime said shyly.

"Fine I'll put some clothes on." Yoruichi said and walked into her room.

She put on her normal clothes and walked out.

"Happy now?" Yoruichi asked.

They just let out awkward smiles.

"Let's go." Yoruichi said.

"Where are we going Yoruichi?" Orihime asked.

"Its training field just outside of Kukkaku's house."

"Kukkaku?" Orihime remembered her from last time.

"Take my hand." Yoruichi said.

Orihime complied.

Yoruichi used Flash Step and in a matter of seconds they were by Kukkaku's house.

"The training fields open." Kukkaku said.

"Thanks." Yoruichi said.

They walked for a few minutes behind Kukkaku's house.

"This place is beautifull..." Orihime said.

It was a huge grassy field with a cliff. Orihime looked down the cliff and saw a huge river.

On Orihime's left was a small waterfall that went down the cliff.

"I know. This place has quite a view." Yoruichi said.

They kept looking down the cliff they were standing at the edge watching the waterfall.

**Song: Number One**

"Are you ready to start your training?" Yoruichi asked and put her hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"Yes." Orihime replied.

"Good." Yoruichi's grip tightened.

Yoruichi pushed Orihime off the cliff.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Orihime screamed as she fell.

Kukkaku was watching from far along with Ganju.

Kukkaku was smiling and Ganju had a horrified look on his face.

"You think she'll make it?" Kukkaku asked.

"She has too." Yoruichi said and smiled.

'Is this part of my training?' Orihime thought to herself.

'Even if its not, if I don't do something soon I'm going to die.' She thought.

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield)

Hinagiku, Baigon and Lily formed a triangle under Orihime.

Shuno, Ayame and Tsubaki lowered Orihime onto the shield.

"Thank you everyone." Orihime said.

"This is your training Orihime, we're willing to get stronger if you are too." Tsubaki said.

"Yes I will get strong." Orihime said.

The shield started rising and soon enough Orihime was at the top.

"Good job Orihime. Are you ready for your next step to becoming stronger?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes..." Orihime said determined now. She wasn't smiling anymore she had a look of determination on her face.

Orihime stepped onto the ground.

Yoruichi grabbed Orihime by her T-Shirt and threw her onto the ground.

Yoruichi moved her leg over her head executing a brutal kick.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime formed a dome.

The kick was strong enough to crack it.

Yoruichi punched the dome breaking it.

"Get up!" Yoruichi ordered.

Orihime got up slowly. Yoruichi kicked her in the stomach making her fly into the ground.

"You're gonna have to be faster." Yoruichi said and started using Flash Step.

Yoruichi punched. Orihime moved to the side dodging it. Yoruichi punched again this time continuosly with both hands.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime made a traingular shield in front of her.

Yoruichi used Flash Step to get behind Orihime.

"When you put up a shield in front of you, you leave your back open!" Yoruichi said and elbowed Orihime.

Orihime fell to her knees.

Yoruichi jumped up.

"You have to attack!" Yoruichi said.

"But I can't... Attack you." Orihime said.

"Then youl have to pay the price!" Yoruichi spun around in the air and came down with an axe kick.

Orihime couldn't move.

**Urahara Shop**

Ririn, Nova and Kurodo changed into their Gigai's.

Kurodo transformed into Ichigo. Nova ran towards Ririn.

**Song: Number One**

"Take this!" Ririn created a white sphere in her hands then threw it at Kurodo as he jumped towards her.

It hit Kurodo.

When Kurodo's vision cleared it looked like he was walking in the sky and the ground was in the air.

Ririn kicked him in the stomach. Kurodo was too confused to counter.

Ririn delivered and uppercut then kneed him in the stomach. Ririn finished by kicking him down with both her legs.

Ririn charged another sphere and threw it and Nova.

Nova opened up a portal in front of him and another behind Ririn.

The sphere hit her from behind.

"I can't be hurt by my own illusions!" She shouted.

Ririn extended both arms. Her body started glowing and a blue flash came from her body.

Nova closed his eyes and when he opened them it looked as though there were hundreds of Ririn's everywhere.

The Ririn's flew towards him.

**Orihime & Yoruichi**

**Song: Pleasures Of Combat**

Yoruichi landed the kick...on the ground next to Orihime's head.

"If I had aimed for your head you would would have died." Yoruichi said and held out her hand to help Orihime up.

Orihime grabbed her hand. Yoruichi pulled her up fast and threw her into the air.

"Ahhhhh!" Orihime shouted.

"Where's all that power Orihime, draw it out!" Yoruichi demanded and flew up to meet Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun!" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield)

"Come one Orihime this isn't your full power!"

Yoruichi started kicking the shield. It broke after six kicks.

"Stop fighting defensively! That's one of your weaknesses!" Yoruichi shouted.

She punched Orihime in the stomach then grabbed Orihime's arm and threw her over her shoulder and into her knee.

"Ahhhhh!"

"If this is the only way you're willing to fight offensively I'll do it!"

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime finally released Tsubaki.

'Finally...' Yoruichi thought and smiled.

"I reject!" Tsubaki took the form of a disc.

Yoruichi used Flash Step to dodge.

Yoruichi got behind Orihime.

"When you send Tsubaki out you can't attack and we have to fix that. You have to learn how to fight!" Yoruichi said and punched Orihime in the stomach then performed a reverse roundhouse kick.

Orihime fell to the ground.

"You better heal yourself before I attack again!"

"Souten Kisshun" (Twin Sacred Return Shield)

Yoruichi landed on the ground.

"You can make them take different shapes. Make the healing area the same shape as your body so you can move while they heal you." Yoruichi said.

"I don't know how to do that!" Orihime said quickly.

"Just believe in yourself!" Shuno said.

"We do!" Ayame said.

Orihime looked at her Shun Shun Rikka and extended her arms to her sides.

Shuno flew above Orihime's head and Ayame to her feet.

Orihime started glowing with Orange energy.

It wasn't a dome or anything else. They made the healing the shape of her body. It looked as though Orihime was glowing.

"Good." Yoruichi said and ran towards her.

Yoruichi kicked Orihime into the air. But Orihime got healed instantly.

"Fight!" Yoruichi demanded.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Tsubaki took the form of a long beam.

Yoruichi dodged it easily and jumped towards Orihime.

"Shuno, Ayame." Yoruichi released them.

"I know Tatsuki taught you a few moves, but let me teach you how to fight!" Yoruichi said.

She kicked Orihime's side. But Orihime blocked it with her arms.

Yoruichi smiled. Yoruichi spun around and kicked Orihime in the stomach.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject, I reject!" Orihime was encased in a ball of energy.

Orihime fell to the ground. The Ball broke her fall.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield) Tsubaski took the form of a triangular bolt.

Yoruichi flew past it.

"Hadou 63 Raikōhō!" (Thunder Roar Cannon)

Yoruichi released a giant yellow lightning bolt at Orihime.

"Santen Keshun!" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield)

Orihime created a dome around her.

The Bolt hit creating a giant explosion that knocked back Ganju.

The explosion kept growing bigger.

**Closing Theme: Hanabi**

**Substitute Shinigami Work Diary**

Ichigo entered his room.

"What the hell!" He shouted and saw drawings of Chappies (The bunny) taped all over his room.

"Isn't it great?" Rukia said.

"What the hell did you do to my room?"

"A Substitute Shinigami's home should always be comfortable for a Shinigami."

"How is this comfortable?"

**A/N: I'm going to start writing the next chapter now, so I'll update twice today.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Spirit Within

**A/N: Please Review. Planning on giving Tatsuki powers. But I don't want it to be something obvious. In the Karakura Riser episodes she just had super strenght and that kind of stuff. I want her powers to be different.**

**Opening Theme: Velonica**

**Bleach 14: The Spirit Within**

Orihime was in her bed sleeping.

'She fought well, but she still can't use her powers to their full extent. This is going to be tougher than I first thought' Yoruichi said.

**Flashback**

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield) Tsubaski took the form of a triangular bolt.

Yoruichi flew past it.

"Hadou 63 Raikōhō!" (Thunder Roar Cannon)

Yoruichi released a giant yellow lightning bolt at Orihime.

"Santen Keshun!" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield)

Orihime created a dome around her.

The Bolt hit creating a giant explosion that knocked back Ganju.

The explosion kept growing bigger.

The explosion finally cleared. Orihime was safe but unconscious.

Her Shun Shun Rikka returned to their hair pin forms.

**End Of Flashback**

Yoruichi walked out of Orihime's room.

"Miss Yoruichi." Soi Fon greeted.

"Morning Soi Fon."

"Breakfast is ready." Soi Fon said.

**Ichigo & Rukia**

They were both still asleep, even Kon was sleeping.

Ichigo got up but felt something around him.

"What..." Ichigo looked at Rukia.

Rukia was holding him, still asleep.

Ichigo started blushing.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Isshin shouted at Ichigo's door.

"Oh no he's gonna see Rukia." Ichigo panicked and kicked Rukia off the bed.

"Hey! What was that for!" Rukia shouted. She saw the door open and ran into the closet.

"What do you want!" Ichigo asked.

"Can't I say good morning to my son?"

"No!" Isshin suddenly jumped into the air aiming a kick at Ichigos face.

Ichigo moved and Isshin flew through the window.

"When will I ever get a break..." Ichigo sighed and got out of bed.

"He's gone now Rukia you can come out."

"Good, it would have been hard explaining this to him."

There was a beeping noise.

"Is it a Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"No, its you alarm clock, we're late for school." Rukia replied.

**At School**

"What am I gonna do Mizuiro!" Keigo shouted.

"Yeah ok." Mizuiro replied.

"Are you even listening to me? My sisters in love with that bald maniac and if she marries him I'll be stuck living with 2 people who want to torture me for the rest of my life." Keigo shouted.

"That's nice Mr Asano."

Ichigo and Rukia walked in.

"Everyone settle down." Miss Ochi shouted.

"I'm going to call out the register now."

"Keigo Asano?"

"Heyyyyyyyy." Keigo said.

"Tatsuki Arisawa?"

"Here."

"Orihime Inoue?"

"..."

"Guess she's not here today."

'Where is Orihime? Maybe I should ask Rukia.' Tatsuki thought.

"Hey Rukia."

"Oh Tatsuki hello."

"Do you know where Orihime is today?"

"She's gone to the Soul Society, I thought she told you before she went."

"No...she didn't, why is she there in the first place."

"She's training with Yoruichi."

"Training!" Tatsuki said out loud.

"Yeah."

"And with that cat lady too?"

"Yes, Yoruichi. Don't worry Tatsuki, she's perfectly safe in the Soul Society."

"I hope." Tatsuki said.

"Seretei is one of the safest places to be right now."

"I guess..." Tatsuki said.

**Lunch**

Everyone was busy talking to each other when a figure landed in front of them.

"Renji? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

**Song: Splash Boogie**

"Rangiku and Hinamori are gone shopping, Ikkaku and Yumichika are hiding from that crazy chick, Captain Hitsugaya, Izuru and Hisagi are all talking to their Zanpakuto's so I decided to come here."

"Why don't you talk to your Zanpakuto." Ichigo asked.

"I did, a few minutes ago and they annoyed the hell out of me." Renji said.

"Ever since the Zanpakuto attacked us I've been appreciating Sode No Shirayuki even more than normal. I think you should too." Rukia said.

"I do appreciate them but...that stupid chimpette and snakey are so freaking annoying!"

"Just like you are..." Rukia said and hid her face behind her book.

"Oh look I'm out of juice I'm going to the vending machine to get more."

"I wanted some juice anyways I'll go." Tatsuki said.

"I was on my way back to Urahara shop."

**Song: Splash Boogie**

"Hey Renji maybe you could give Tatsuki a walk?" Rukia said still hiding behind her book.

Tatsuki turned around literally on fire and everyone except Rukia stepped back.

"Sure why not..." Renji said and Tatsuki's flames dissapeared.

"Come on." Renji said to Tatsuki.

"Coming." Tatsuki just had to send Rukia a death glare before leaving.

They started walking down the pathway.

"Thanks."

"Uhh for what?" Tatsuki asked.

"For letting me and Hinamori stay at your house."

"Uh no problem." Tatsuki said and smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Renji asked.

"No nothing...why?"

"I can tell you're trying to hide something..." Renji said.

"No I'm not." Tatsuki said quickly.

"Yes I can see it written all over your pretty little face."

'He called me pretty...' Tatsuki thought and started blushing.

They were walking when Renji grabbed Tatsuki's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked.

"A Hollow."

They looked up and saw a Hollow that looked like a lizard on the roof of the school building.

Renji popped a Mod Soul into his mouth.

Tatsuki hasn't seen a release before.

The Hollow started blasting Cero balls at Renji. He dodged all of them while running towards it and hit one Cero back at the Hollow.

The Cero hit the Hollow and made it fall to the ground.

Renji jumped above it and brought his sword down on the Hollow slicing its head in half.

Renji sheated his sword. And walked back over to his body.

He entered his body and the Mod Soul popped out.

"So what flavour juice do you want?" Renji asked walking to the vending machine.

"He's acting as though nothing happened..." Tatsuki said.

She walked over to him.

**Orihime & Yoruichi**

They were in the middle of another training session.

Yoruichi ran towards Orihime with a strong kick.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield) Orihime created a traingular shield. She released the shield quickly and kicked Yoruichi in the stomach then performed a cartwheel that kicked Yoruichi in the face.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime released Tsubaki in the form of bolt. She controlled his movements with her hand.

Yoruichi kept dodging Tsubaki. Orihime made him follow close by.

Yoruichi spun around in the air and put her palm underneath Tsubaki making him stop.

"I reject!" Orihime shouted and Tsubaki's energy exploded around him. Yoruichi obviously dodged it.

The last time Tsubaki got killed when Yammy caught him and crushed him. Orihime wanted a way to save Tsubaki if something like that ever happened again. So Yoruichi thought of something.

Whenever someone catches Tsubaki and want to crush him in their hand or just destroy him, Orihime could make Tsubaki's energy explode around him. That way the other person would get hurt and Tsubaki would be safe.

"You're getting better..." Yoruichi said.

"Thank you."

"And I'm not just talking about your powers. Your Hakuda (Hand-To-Hand-Combat) is getting pretty good too." Yoruichi said.

"Thank long have we been training?" Orihime asked.

"This is our 3rd day in the Seretei and we've had 2 training sessions a day. So this would be our 6th training session." Yoruichi said.

"Has it really been that long? It feels as though we just got here yesterday."

"I know, training does that to you. The longer you train, the faster you lose track of time."

"Let's end todays training. What do you say we go grab something to eat?" Yoruichi asked.

"That would be nice." Orihime replied.

"Souten Kisshun" (Twin Sacred Return Shield)

Orihime created a huge dome that completely healed both of them in a matter of seconds.

**Ichigo & Rukia**

Rukia and Ichigo were walking home after school.

"Hey Rukia...about this morning..."

"What about it?"

"I just wanted to say that its perfectly fine if you want to hold on to me while you sleep..." Ichigo said.

"What! I would never do that." Rukia retaliated.

"Well you were doing it this morning..." Ichigo said.

"What? No I was not."

"Yes you were." Ichigo said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine next time I'll take a picture to prove it to you!"

"Fine!"

They stopped talking when they saw the sky get dark.

"Its going to rain." Just as Rukia said that it started to rain.

"Let's hurry." Ichigo said and started walking fast. He stopped when he saw Rukia wasn't with him.

"Rukia?"

She was standing in the rain looking at the sky.

"I love it when it rains..." She said and closed her eyes.

There was a loud gushing sound which made Rukia open her eyes. She saw a huge blast of water heading towards Ichigo.

"Hadou 31 Shakkahō!" (Red Flame Cannon)

Rukia released the Red Ball of Fiery Energy.

It flew past Ichigo and hit the water exploding. The water turned into steam.

The steam cleared to reveal Ho and Ban. The Bount Twins.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Hanabi**

**Next "Episode":**

Orihime's training reaches its limits while Rukia and Ichigo fight the Bounts with the help of Yumichika and Ikkaku.

**Substitute Shinigami Work Diary**

Rangiku, Rukia and Hinamori were at a clothes shop. Ichigo was carrying all of their bags.

"Why am I here?" Ichigo asked.

"It is a Substitute Shinigami's duty to carry all purchases made by the Shinigami Women's Society on their shopping trips." Rukia said holding up a drawing of a bunny with orange hair holding shopping bags and three other bunnies that were supposed to be Rukia, Hinamori and Rangiku.

"Now which dress should I get the blue one or the green one?" Hinamori asked.

"The blue one." Rangiku and Rukia said in unison.

"I kinda like the green one..." Ichigo said.

"You're a substitute Shinigami your opinion doesn't count." Rukia said.

Ichigo stood there with a blank face.

**A/N: Please Review! Orihime and Yoruichi will be returning to the World Of The Living soon.**


	15. Chapter 15: Attack On The Soul Reapers

**A/N:** **Thanks to Adi1992 for favouriting and Antex - The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing.**

**I'm going to update at least 1 chapter a day.**

**Opening Theme: Velonica**

**Bleach 15: Attack On The Soul Reapers**

There was a loud gushing sound which made Rukia open her eyes. She saw a huge blast of water heading towards Ichigo.

**Song: Confrontation**

"Hadou 31 Shakkahō!" (Red Flame Cannon)

Rukia released the Red Ball of Fiery Energy.

It flew past Ichigo and hit the water exploding. The water turned into steam.

The steam cleared to reveal Ho and Ban. The Bount Twins.

"Rukia, take care of the one on the left I'll deal with the other one." Ichigo said and they both released their Soul Reaper Forms.

Rukia jumped into the air.

"Hadou 33 Sōkatsui" (Blue Fire, Crash Down)

She released the burst of Blue Energy at Ho.

Ho raised a wall of water in front of him.

The Sokatsui hit the water and exploded.

"Go!" Ho demanded and giant monsters made of water formed in front of him.

Rukia took out her Zanpakuto and brought it down on the closest water monster.

It didn't die instead it split into 2. Rukia sliced one vertically and then again across its body.

It fell to the ground and started re-forming.

'Zanpakuto aren't very useful against creatures made of water...' Rukia thought.

Another water monster brought its tentacle down towards Rukia.

She dodged it performing a backflip.

Ho made the puddles of water from the rain shoot up.

Rukia dodged them with Flash Step but one of them hit her in the back and made her fall to the ground. The water on the road covered her body.

Ichigo blocked a tentacle then sliced it off. He pierced the water monster in the stomach then slashed it in half.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted when he saw her body get covered in water.

Rukia raised her sword and slashed the water away with it.

Rukia jumped onto her feet.

She saw a monster rush towards her. She raised her sword slashing it in the process, then blocked an attack from another monster and sliced it twice in the stomach.

Rukia done a back handspring to dodge an attack.

"Hado Number 4, Byakurai!" (Pale Lightning)

Rukia released the light blue lightning bolt.

It hit all of the monsters and made them explode.

Ho was left open.

Rukia put her hands together in a "Gun" shape and started building yellow Kidou.

"Bakudou Number 4, Hainawa!" (Way Of Binding Number 4 Crawling Rope)

Rukia shot out the Rope of Yellow Spiritual Pressure. The rope twisted around Ho constricting his movements.

"That should keep you still."

Ichigo slashed his way through the water monsters.

He jumped into the air then brought his sword down on a huge water tower. He slashed one in half, then another.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Piercer Lunar Fang)

The Getsuga Tenshou hit Ban and killed him. Ho also started dissapearing.

"Well that was easy." Ichigo said.

"Its not over yet..." Rukia warned.

"What do you mean?"

"Up there."

They looked at the sky to see Ulqiuorra Schiffer.

"Ulqiuorra?" Ichigo said.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Piercer Lunar Fang)

Ulqiuorra dodged it and re-appeared behind Ichigo.

"Why can't I feel his Spiritual Pressure?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I'm not an Espada idiot!" Ulqiuorra said.

"Then what exactly are you?"

"Its me!" It said and blue spiritual pressure surrounded it. When the Spiritual Pressure dissapeared it revealed Jinsei, Yume's Doll.

"I can change my appearance to look like someone else, problem is I can only do it with someone who's dead." Jinsei said.

"Zaigedik Dalk" They heard from behind them.

It was Koga, the Bount who's Doll was made of metal.

**(A/N: His Doll is that freaky metal spider lady thing)**

"Hahahahaha!" Dalk laughed forming herself from metal balls.

Jinsei flew towards them and Dalk shot out multiple balls of steel at them.

"Grow, Hozukimaru!"

"Fujikujaku!"

Ikkaku blocked Jinsei and Yumichika deflected the balls with his fan.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika thanks for the help." Ichigo said.

"That's what we're here for." Yumichika replied and ran towards Dalk.

**Song: Demolition Drive**

Ikkaku Flash Stepped towards Jinsei.

Ikkaku spun his staff above his head then brought it down on Jinsei.

Jinsei blocked with her forearm and kicked Ikkaku in the stomach.

Ikkaku hit to the left, then right then blocked a kick. Ikkaku hit her in the stomach with the end of his staff then made and arc shape with his staff hitting Jinsei with the other end.

Jinsei kicked twice, Ikkaku jumped backwards and thrusted his staff forward. Jinsei jumped onto his staff and ran on it towards Ikkaku.

Jinsei flipped over him and executed a reverse roundhouse kick.

Ikkaku fell to his knees.

Jinsei came down on Ikkaku with a punch.

Ikkaku rolled out of the way and hit Jinsei into the air with the end of his staff.

Ikkaku used Flash Step to get above her. He hit her down with his staff.

Yumichika sprinted towards Dalk. Koga had one of Mabashi's Mind Control Dolls on him.

Yumichika slashed Dalk in the face she retaliated by striking repeatedly with her front legs.

Yumichika dodged them. Dalk spun around and hit Yumichika with all her back legs.

Yumichika blocked with his fan but the force pushed him back.

Dalk extended her front legs.

"There's no escape!" She shouted.

Her legs kept growing longer.

Yumichika blocked the one leg and sliced the other one off. Metal extended out of the cut off leg and a new one grew.

"Let's see you take this handsome." Dalk said and her legs started creating a web surrounding him.

"You're trapped Soul Reaper!" Dalk announced.

"We'll see about that." Yumichika said.

Yumichika jumped towards dalk who was at the top.

Dalk started shooting metal poles at him.

Yumichika dodged them with Flash Step. Yumichika slashed Dalk in the face.

"That didn't even hurt." Dalk said, liquid metal reforming her face.

Then let's see if this does." Yumichika said.

Yumichika sliced off one of Dalks poles and kicked it towards her face.

The pole pierced Dalk in the head. He ran towards her while she was absorbing the metal.

"You think that's what's going to stop me?"

"No but this should!" Yumichika said. He jumped up and decapitated Dalk.

"Hahahaha, you actually got me, I was having so much fun!" Dalk said.

"Come on Dalk, let's go!" Dalks metal started turning into a ball the size of a baseball.

"Take this!" Jinsei blasted the ground with a Purple Spiritual Pressure blast.

The smoke cleared and they were gone.

"They retreated." Ikkaku said and returned his Zanpakuto to normal form.

"Guess they know when they're fighting a losing battle." Yumichika said and sheated his Zanpakuto.

"Oh Ikkaku!" They heard Mizuho shout from down the road.

"Let's get out of here Yumichika!" Ikkaku said.

"See you guys later." Yumichika said and followed Ikkaku.

"We should get going too, before we get attacked again." Rukia said.

They returned to their bodies.

**Orihime & Yoruichi**

"Santen Kesshun!" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield) Orihime created a triangular shield in front of her.

"I reject!" Orihime extended her arms making the shield fly towards Yoruichi.

Yoruichi dodged it, jumping into the air.

Yoruichi flew towards Orihime.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime released him from the hair pin.

Yoruichi came down with a kick, Orihime jumped out of the way.

"Koten Zanshun" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield)

Tsubaki looked like a dodged with Flash Step and Tsubaki crashed into the ground creating am explosion which made a crater.

Yoruichi ran towards Orihime. Yoruichi punched twice, Orihime dodged the first one but got hit by the second.

Orihime kicked but Yoruichi grabbed it.

"Don't freeze Orihime! Use the training I've been teaching you!" Yoruichi shouted.

Orihime put both of her hands on the ground and kicked Yoruichi with her other leg.

The kick landed and Yoruichi let go of Orihime.

Orihime performed a reverse roundhouse kick. Yoruichi dodged it and re-appeared behind Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield)

Orihime created a triangular shield behind her.

Yoruichi broke it with 6 extremely fast punches.

Orihime punched towards Yoruichi's face.

Yoruichi grabbed it. Orihime punched with her other hand. Yoruichi grabbed it too.

Yoruichi was now holding both of Orihime's hands. Yoruichi performed a flip while holding onto Orihime's hands.

Yoruichi landed on her feet but Orihime was on the ground.

Yoruichi let go of her hands.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject" Orihime created a circular shield on top of her.

Yoruichi jumped into the air performing a backflip while in the air. She landed on top of Orihime's shield. The force cracked it.

Orihime released her shield. Yoruichi bent down with a low kick. Orihime rolled out of the way and got up quickly.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime made him take the Thunderbolt shape again.

Yoruichi flared her Spiritual Pressure which pushed back Tsubaki.

Orihime fell to her knees, exhausted.

"I think this should be the end of your training Orihime, you've improved so much." Yoruichi said.

"No..."

"No?" Yoruichi asked confused.

"I'm still not strong enough." Orihime got up slowly.

"So how long do you want to train for?" Yoruichi asked.

"This is our 8th training session. I want to be as strong as I can be by the 12th." Orihime said.

"Orihime, that means you only have 2 more days to get to your full power, you think you can handle that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes..." Orihime replied.

"Souten Kisshun" Orihime started healing both of them.

"Miss Yoruichi!" Soi Fon shouted and ran towards them.

"Soi Fon? What are you doing here?"

"We have a problem."

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked.

"Adhucha have entered Rukongai and are headed towards the Seretei."

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Hanabi**

**Next "Episode":**

Orihime focuses only on her Hakuda (Hand-To-Hand-Combat) training. The chapter after that she will be only focusing on her powers.

**Substitute Shinigami Work Diary**

Ichigo was walking into his room.

He sat down on his bed.

"Growl, Haineko!" (Ash Cat) Rangiku shouted and came through the roof.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted.

"Snap, Tobiume!" (Flying Plum Tree) Hinamori released her Zanpakuto and came through the window.

"What the hell is going on here!" Ichigo shouted.

"Substitute Shinigami can be used as training dummies for the Shinigami's Women Association." Rukia said and popped out from under Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo sweat dropped.

Shows Ichigo's house from outside.

A giant explosion blows the roof off his house.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: A Matter Of Combat

**A/N: Please Review. **

**Opening Theme: Shoujo S - Scandal**

**Bleach 16: A Matter Of Combat**

"Miss Yoruichi!" Soi Fon shouted and ran towards them.

"Soi Fon? What are you doing here?"

"We have a problem."

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked.

"Adhucha have entered Rukongai and are headed towards the Seretei."

"The 13 Court Guard Squads can take care of them." Yoruichi said.

"No, Captain Ukitake is too sick to fight, Captain Kenpachi and Lieutenant Yachiru have dissapeared somewhere, Captain Kyoraku is drunk and Captain Kurosutchi and Lieutenant Kurosutchi are too busy and most of the Lieutenants are in the World Of The Living."

"Well, now isn't this interesting, the 13 protection squads can't protect themselves?" Yoruichi said.

"Let's go, Orihime you come too."

"Right." She replied and they started running.

**Orihime's Apartment**

**Song: Splash Boogie**

Rangiku was eating a box of Chocolate Chip Cookies and Captain Hitsugaya was trying to clean up after Rangiku.

"This show is really good!" Rangiku said and started chewing on a cookie.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto! Do I have to remind you that this is not our apartment! We have to keep it clean." Toshiro shouted.

"Oooohhhhh A movie is about to start!" Rangiku said and dumped all of the empty packets that were on the couch onto the floor.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro shouted.

Grimjoww was walking past their room.

He saw a picture lying on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it. It had Rangiku with a big smile in the middle her arm around Orihime's shoulders. Toshiro looking grumpy on her side and Orihime on her other side.

He found himself looking more at Orihime.

'Why am I looking at this weakling...' Grimjoww thought.

He sat the picture back on the table and walked out of the apartment.

Rangiku and Toshiro were watching from the door frame with blank faces.

**Orihime, Yoruichi & Soi Fon**

"There they are! The Adhucha have entered the Seretei." Soi Fon said.

"Where's you Lieutenant Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked.

"He's leading the stealth force through Rukongai, killing any Adhucha they find."

"Adhucha are more powerful than Gillion (The giant Hollows with black dresses)

"If he can't then he shouldn't be a lieutenant." Soi Fon said.

"There!" Yoruichi shouted. 4 Adhucha were taking out a whole bunch of Soul Reapers.

Soi Fon jumped in between them.

"What squad do you belong to?" She asked them.

"Squad 7"

"Return to your barracks."

**Song: Confrontation**

Soi Fon ran towards an Adhucha. It was purple with huge black claws and a spikey back.

Soi Fon punched it in the stomach then spun around and elbowed it she then kneed it making it bend.

Soi Fon jumped up and grabbed the Adhuncha's head with both her legs.

Soi Fon put her hands on the ground and brought the Adhucha down into the ground with her legs.

Soi Fon punched a Green Adhucha 3 times in the face then ducked, dodging a tail whip. She grabbed the Adhucha's arm and spun it around so it was directly in front of her. Soi Fon broke its neck.

Yoruichi saw more Adhucha come from the sky. She kicked the 2 of them down.

Yoruichi landed on the ground.

Yoruichi performed a handstand. But she used one hand to hold herself up and her other hand was holding onto the balancing arm.

Yoruichi started spinning around like a top. She kicked both Adhucha repeatedly. One of them fell to the ground and died. Yoruichi launched herself off the ground with her hand.

She came down with a sky kick (A Frontflip in the air that kicks someone down)

The Adhucha died instantly.

Soi Fon kicked the last Purple Adhucha in the stomach.

It threw a punch, She then ducked and spun around it. She grabbed its head and kneed it in the back. She let it go and when it turned to face her she jumped up and kicked it in the face, breaking its mask.

"There are still a few more Adhucha." Yoruichi said.

"We have to split up." Soi Fon said.

"Yeah, Orihime think you can handle yourself?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes." She replied and they ran off in different directions.

Orihime raan through a long pathway.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily, Shuno, Ayame, Tsubaki...let's go!"

Orihime kept running when an impact in front of her made her stop.

Orihime saw two Adhucha. A teal dinosaur type one and one that had a humonoid shape and was purple and white.

"What do we have here?" The dinosaur looking one said.

"Looks like lunch came early." The other one replied.

**Song: Heat Of The Battle**

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield) She created a traingular shield in front of her.

The Adhucha ran towards her.

"I reject!" She launched the shield forward. The shield hit them both making them fall down."

The humanoid shaped one got up quickly and jumped above her.

Orihime jumped backwards, getting out of the way.

Orihime held out her right hand and Tsubaki flew to it.

"Koten Zanshun" Tsubaki's energy grew bigger in her hand.

The Adhucha punched.

"I reject!" Orihime extended her hand even more launching Tsubaki in the form of a Thunderbolt.

The Thunderbolt sliced the first Adhucha in half and made the second one explode.

Orihime was about to start walking again when a shadow covered her.

**Song: Splash Boogie**

She turned around to see a pink Adhucha that had red lipstick on its mask.

"Why hello there darling!" It said.

"Its a boy..." Orihime said confused.

"Of course I am and a beautiful one at that!" The Adhucha replied.

Orihime sweat dropped.

Orihime was about to walk away.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find my friends..." Orihime said and rubbed the back of her head.

"If you want to leave...you'll have to fight me!" The Adhucha said.

"?..." Orihime was confused.

The Adhucha slammed its fist down making the ground shake. Orihime stepped back.

The Adhucha ran towards Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime formed a Triangular shield in front of her.

The Adhucha started slamming its fists down on her shield.

The shield broke eventually. Orihime kicked the Adhucha in the face making it stumble backwards.

"Owwwwwww." The Adhucha complained.

"Sorry..." Orihime apologized.

"You will be when I'm done with you!" It shouted.

Its Spiritual Pressure started rising. It grew two horns, it's pink became purple and its lipstick became purple too.

"What just happened..." Orihime asked dumb-founded.

The Adhucha flew towards Orihime.

Orihime jumped out of the way.

"Koten Zanshun!" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield) She released Tsubaki while she was still in the air.

Tsubaki flew towards the Adhucha in a disc shape.

Tsubaki sliced the Adhucha in half.

Orihime waited for Tsubaki to return then started running again.

**Soi Fon & Yoruichi**

Soi Fon ran through a hallway and turned around the corner meeting up with Yoruichi.

"Miss Yoruichi!" Soi Fon said in surprise.

"Captain Kommamura, Ukitake and Kyouraku are fighting the Adhucha as well." Soi Fon reported.

"Good, the Adhucha Reiatsu is almost completely gone" Yoruichi said.

**Orihime**

"You're lucky..." A voice said from somewhere.

"Who's there?" Orihime asked.

"Until now you've fought low level Adhucha." The voice said.

A teal glow landed in front of her. The Reiatsu dissapeared to reveal an Arrancar.

She had Dark Teal Hair that was in a ponytail. She was wearing white pants with a one sleeved white T-Shirt. Normal Arrancar uniform colours and style.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked getting into a fighting stance.

"The names Hozuku." The arrancar said.

"Hozuku..." Orihime said slowly.

"Yes...that's the name of the person who's going to kill you dimwitt." Hozuku said and flew towards her.

Hozuku kicked to Orihime's left. Orihime blocked it with her arm.

Hozuku continued the attack.

She kicked towards Orihime. Orihime moved backwards, then ducked to dodge another kick. Orihime rose up and punched Hozuku in the face then grabbed her head and kneed her once in the stomach.

Hozuku broke free and kicked Orihime backwards. Orihime grabbed one of Hozuku's punches and pulled her closer. Orihime turned around so their backs were facing each other. Orihime had Hozuku's head in a grip. Hozuku tried to break free. Hozuku jumped up and kicked backwards with both legs making Orihime fall to the ground.

Hozuku aimed a punch towards Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun" A dome covered Orihime, blocking the punches.

"What is this?" Hozuku asked herself.

Orihime released the shield and ran towards Hozuku.

Orihime punched her in the face making her lean to the side. Orihime then kicked her side with her leg. Then executed a brutal reverse roundhouse kick. Hozuku stumbled backwards.

Orihime jumped into the air and came down with a kick that made Hozuku fall to the ground.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Hozuku said getting up and withdrew her Zanpakuto.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Tsubaki flew towards Hozuku in a triangular bolt shape. Tsubaki sliced through her, killing her before she could release her Zanpakuto.

Hozuku fell to the ground.

Orihime looked away. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see Yoruichi.

"You should probably get some rest now, its getting kinda late." Yoruichi said.

**Rukia & Ichigo**

Rukia was sitting on Ichigo's bed drawing pictures of Chappy.

"How are these?" Rukia asked holding up her drawings.

"Same as always."

"Great!" Rukia said and smiled.

There was a knock on Ichigo's window.

Rukia walked over to see Hinamori.

Rukia opened up the window.

"I was going for a walk and thought I'd stop by." Hinamori said.

**Orihime & Yoruichi - The Next Day**

"Ready for your last Hakuda training?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, I am..." Orihime replied.

**Song: Pleasures Of Combat**

Yoruichi used Flash Step to get behind Orihime.

Yoruichi kicked towards Orihime's head.

Orihime blocked it with her right arm and elbowed with her left. Yoruichi dodged the elbow, Orihime spun around and round house kicked Yoruichi but she ducked, Orihime spun around again but kicked straight this time, towards Yoruichi's stomach.

Yoruichi blocked it. Yoruichi rushed towards Orihime and punched to her right then left then right. Orihime dodged all of the attacks. Yoruichi got ready for her next attack.

"Santen Kesshun" Orihime formed a triangular shield.

Yoruichi jumped into the air and started kicking Orihime's shield repeatedly.

Yoruichi landed on the ground. Orihime released her shield.

Orihime kicked high then at Yoruichi's stomach with her left leg. She then spun around and kicked with her right.

Orihime kicked forward. Yoruichi bent backwards dodging it.

Kukkaku was watching from far.

Yoruichi punched repeatedly towards Orihime. Orihime managed to dodge some of the punches and grabbed onto on of them.

Orihime pulled Yoruichi towards her and kicked her in the stomach. Yoruichi executed a low kick but Orihime jumped up into a backflip.

Instead of landing on her feet, on her way down Orihime kicked Yoruichi with both legs while still in the air.

Yoruichi stumbled backwards.

Yoruichi Flash Stepped to get behind Orihime.

Yoruichi punched her in the back kicked her twice with her right leg and once with her left. Yoruichi jumped up and grabbed Orihime's head eith bothe her legs. Yoruichi flipped making Orihime crash into the ground head first.

"Souten Kisshun..." Shuno and Ayame quickly healed Orihime.

Orihime got up. Orihime jumped off the ground with her right leg and kicked Yoruichi in the head with the same leg.

Orihime jumped towards Yoruichi. Orihime kicked with her right leg then spun around in the air and kicked with her left leg making Yoruichi fall backwards.

Yoruichi got up quickly.

Orihime kicked Yoruichi. Yoruichi grabbed the kick.

Orihime put both hands on the ground and kicked with the other leg. When the kick was over Orihime was facing Yoruichi.

Orihime launched herself off the ground with her left hand going into a cartwheel. The rising cartwheel kicked Yoruichi in the face. Orihime then chained the cartwheel with a reverse roundhouse kick.

Yoruichi blocked it but took the force.

"I don't think you could become better than you are now." Yoruichi said.

"Really? You think so?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, you have reached your full Hakuda capabilities." Yoruichi said.

Orihime let out a big smile.

"But don't think you can take me on in a fight just yet, I was going easy on you." Yoruichi said teasing her.

"I know...I'll never be as good as you, but I'll be the best that I can be." Orihime said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Tomorrow we'll start with training your powers fully and then the following day we can return to the World Of The Living." Yoruichi said.

"I can't wait." Orihime said in excitement.

Orihime performed Souten Kisshun to heal them.

Orihime was done healing them. When they turned around they saw...

"Captain Ukitake"

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Substitute Shinigami Work Diary**

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"What is it Rukia? I'm trying to sleep here."

Rukia dumped a whole bunch of Zanpakuto on his head.

"Dammit Rukia what do you think you're doing! You could have killed me!"

"A Substitute Shinigami is required to clean all Zanpakuto that belong to members of the Shinigami's Women Society." Rukia said.

"You forgot these ones!" Rangiku said by Ichigo's door fram and threw 3 Zanpakuto that weren't in their cases towards Ichigo.

Ichigo's face went blank.

**A/N: Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17: True Power

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**

**Opening Theme: Shoujo S - Scandal**

**Bleach 17: True Power**

**Rukia & Ichigo**

"Do you know what's today?" Rukia asked.

"Thursday." Ichigo replied.

"No idiot its November 11th, Uryu's Birthday." Rukia replied throwing a pillow at him.

"What? Todays Uryu's Birthday, so how old is he? 64?" Ichigo said and Rukia threw an even bigger pillow at him.

"He's not that old Ichigo I think you should get glasses." Rukia said.

"Hey its not my fault is the guy acts like he's 80 years old." Ichigo said.

"He's mature, unlike some people I know who are in this very room." Rukia said.

"Who? Ririn?" Ichigo asked.

"No! You Ichigo, You're an Idiot...l Rukia said and laughed.

"I thought Kon was the idiot." Ichigo said.

"I'll be anything for Rukia..." Kon said getting onto the bed.

"I'm sure you would." Ichigo replied.

**Orihime & Yoruichi**

Orihime was getting out of bed. She walked towards the door and it opened.

"Yoruichi." Orihime saw it was her who opened the door.

"Freshen up, we have training to do."

Orihime quickly walked out.

'I wonder if she'll be able to draw out her power today.' Yoruichi thought.

"I'm ready."

"Good."

Yoruichi walked outside and saw Bonnie, the boar.

Yoruichi threw a knife at it. The knife hit Bonnie.

"Yoruichi? Why did you do that!"

Orihime was running over to heal Bonnie.

"Wait! Let her die..." Yoruichi said.

"What? Why!"

"You brought back Ririn from nothing why are you worried?"

Orihime just stood there and watched.

"Now go bring her back."

"Souten Kisshun" An Orange dome covered Bonnie. The knife fell out of her wound. Her wound started closing and the fur started growing back.

"See, Orihime nothing to worry about." Yoruichi said.

"I guess you were right."

"Orihime, you can reject time over small areas, to heal someone. Now I want you to reject something even bigger, I want you to erase something from existence." Yoruichi said.

"What? But I don't know how..."

Shuno popped out from her hair pin.

"Yes you do. All you have to do is believe in us, and yourself and you'll be able to do anything." Shuno said.

"See Orihime you can do it."

"I'll try, but what should I reject?" Yoruichi looked around. She saw a rock near a small dead bird.

She picked up the rock and gave it to Orihime.

"Reject this."

"A rock?"

"Yes."

Orihime took the rock in her hands.

"Souten Kisshun, I reject"

An orange glow surrounded both Orihime and the rock.

Orihime started concentrating. The rock started turning into sand in her hands. The sand swirled around in a circle.

"I...reject..." The sand started dissapearing grain, by grain.

All the sand was completely gone now.

The dead bird that was lying on the ground got up and flew past them.

"I thought that bird was dead." Orihime said.

"It was, you see that bird died when this rock fell on it, when you erased the rock from existence everything that the rock has ever caused or done has never happened too."

"Its quite confusing."

"Let me explain it in another way. Just say you had to erase Rukia from existence. She would have never been born, so Byakuya and his wife would have never looked for her, Rukia would have never become a soul reaper, and Ichigo would have never gotten his soul reaper powers from Rukia. And everything Ichigo has done because of his powers would have never happened." Yoruichi said.

"That's..."

"A lot to consider when using your powers like this, I know."

"Am I really that powerful?"

"If you master your powers like we've been trying to do, you'll be able to erase entire evens from existence by just saying a few words."

Orihime was silent. She didn't know if she could handle such power.

"Come on, I want you to reject something even bigger." Yoruichi said and started walking.

**Rukia & Ichigo**

They were in Ichigo's room.

"I wonder how Orihime's doing." Ichigo said.

"Yeah they've been gone for almost a week now." Rukia replied.

"We have a lot of soul reapers based in Karakura town."

"About that, Hisagi and Izuru have been called back to the soul society." Rukia said.

"Why?"

"Because now that their Captains are gone they have to take responsibility for their squads and with the last attack on the Seretei they could have used the help."

"What attacked the Seretei?" (Court Of Pure Souls)

"Adhucha..."

"Why?"

"That remains unsolved for now."

**Orihime & Yoruichi**

"I want you to reject this." Yoruichi said and pointed to a small lake.

"What? Why?"

"This lake was formed a few years ago. This lake used to be a crater. It formed during a fight with the Gillion. The waterfall at Kukkaku's training ground leads to a river and that river's water is flowing into this crater."

"I still don't understand why I have to reject it." Orihime replied.

"If this lake overflows it will wash away a part of the Rukon district and at this rate that should be about a few months."

"But if I wanted ti reject this crater being made then I would have to reject the thing that made the crater."

"Yes, but you can also just reject certain phenomena, like this. You could reject a person being born and everything that they have done would have never existed or you can just reject a single phenomena like this lake." Yoruichi said.

"If you don't mind me asking...how do you know all of that?"

"I've been studying your powers ever since the first time I trained you and Chad when everyone went to save Rukia, that's how I've been able to train you." Yoruichi said.

"That explains a lot."

"Now are you ready?"

Orihime walked closer towards the lake.

"Shuno, Ayame." She released them. They flew until they were on opposite sides of the lake.

"Souten Kisshun" They started glowing and created a dome over the lake.

"I reject!" The dome started glowing brighter.

The water in the lake started rising, as though it were being sucked up by a black hole.

The water dissapeared completely. The ground surrounding the crater started re-forming like small rectangles.

The crater started getting smaller and then dissapeared completely. The ground was in the place of the crater as though nothing had happened to it.

"See, I told you, you can reject anything."

"I guess I can..."

"It doesn't matter if its a living thing or not, you can reject it's entire existence."

Orihime turned around to face Yoruichi.

"So do you want to return to the Soul Society now?" Yoruichi asked.

"No...I think I could use a break for a little while." Orihime said.

"You deserve it."

**Ichigo & Rukia**

They had just finished eating dinner in Ichigo's room.

Rukia's Soul Pager went off.

"Its an Arrancar." Rukia said.

"Let's go."

They released their Soul Reaper forms and went out through his window.

They were running down the street when they met up with Rangiku and Toshiro.

"Did you sense it too?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

They stopped in the middle of the street when they saw her standing there.

"Nel!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" Nel shouted and ran towards him grabbing him into a hug that lifted him off the ground.

"Nel...what...are...you...doing...here!" Ichigo said between squeezes.

"As you can see once I fully healed I regained my normal form and since I heard about the Bounts I decided to come help you." Nel replied.

"Thanks Nell, but we really don't need your help." Ichigo said.

"Yes you do, if you want to defeat them that is." Nel said and pointed towards the sky.

Right above them were:

Souske Aizen

Cayote Stark (Espada Number 1),

Tia Halibel (Espada Number 3),

Ulquiorra Schiffer (Espada Number 4),

Nnoitra Gilga (Espada Number 5) and

Szayel Apporo Granz (Espada Number 8)

"How the hell are all of them back!" Ichigo shouted.

"They're not. These are just Dolls."

"What do you mean?"

"The Bount Mabashi's Doll can clone itself and Yume's Doll can make herself look like anyone who is dead."

"They have combined their power. These are just Mabashi's Dolls that look like our fallen enemies thanks to Yume's Doll."

"Wait...I thought Yume's Doll was just the embodiment

of all her fighting skills and Spiritual Pressure." Rangiku said.

"They have absorbed a lot of Reishi. Just like how the Bounts that entered the Soul Society gained new powers she must have gained these new powers through absorbing Reishi here in The World Of The Living." Rukia said.

"Well at least they only look like the real ones."

"Wait...you said Jinsei was the embodiment of all Yume's fighting skill and spiritual pressure. So if they have taken on those forms does it mean that the dolls can fight just like the Espada's they are trying to be." Toshiro asked.

"There's only one way to find out!" Ichigo said and withdrew his Zanpakuto.

"Bankai!" Ichigo and Toshiro shouted releasing their Zanpakuto.

**Song: Storm Center**

"Tensa Zangetsu" (Heavenly Chain Cutting The Moon)

"Dai Guren Hyorinmaru" (Great Crimson Ice Ring)

All 5 of them flew towards the Dolls.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Substitute Shinigami Work Diary**

They were outside Ichigo's house.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"What is it Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I haven't fought in a while. And since you are just a Substitute Shinigami I'm allowed to practice on you."

"What! You just made that up didn't you..." Ichigo shouted.

Rukia withdrew her Zanpakuto.

"Wait just hold on for a second."

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki" Rukia released her Zanpakuto.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as she jumped towards him.

**A/N: Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18: Fight To The Death

**A/N: Please Review! I'm still thinking on Tatsuki's powers. First I thought Super Adaptation. Like if she was drowning her body would turn the water into oxygen and stuff like that. But then how would she use that to fight? You should see Tatsuki's powers soon.**

**Are Stark, Tia, Ulquiorra and Barragan Vasto Lorde? Some websites say they are and others don't...**

**Opening Theme: Shoujo S - Scandal**

**Bleach 18: Fight To The Death**

"Bankai!" Ichigo and Toshiro shouted releasing their Zanpakuto.

**Song: Storm Center**

"Tensa Zangetsu" (Heavenly Chain Cutting The Moon)

"Dai Guren Hyorinmaru" (Great Crimson Ice Ring)

All 5 of them flew towards the Dolls.

Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto at Stark. Stark moved out of the way and kicked Ichigo in the back.

Ichigo swung around with his Zanpakuto and aimed it at Stark. Stark blocked with his Zanpakuto. Stark raised his Zanpakuto and brought it down on Ichigo the slashed Horizontally and then verticaly. Ichigo blocked all the attacks.

Ichigo Flash Stepped behind Stark and thrusted his Zanpakuto forward. Stark grabbed it and pulled Ichigo forward. Stark was about to impale Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Piercer Lunar Fang) Ichigo released the Getsuga Tenshou while Stark was still holding onto his Zanpakuto.

Stark flew backwards due to the force but took hardly any damage.

Rukia swung her Zanpakuto towards Halibel. Halibel blocked easily.

"We are just as strong as the real Espada. Are you sure you still want to fight me?" Halibel said.

"Does this answer your question?" Rukia asked then aimed her hand towards Halibel.

"Hadou Number 4 Byakurai" (Way Of Destruction 4: Pale Lightning)

Rukia released the lightning bolt towards Halibel.

Halibel used Sonido to get behind Rukia. Halibel punched Rukia in the back then spun around and kneed her in the stomach.

Rukia crashed into the ground.

Rukia started getting up. She held out her Zanpakuto in front of her.

**Song: Senna**

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki" (Sleeve Of White Snow)

Rukia performed a brief dance like movement then held her sword upside down.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" (First Dance, White Moon)

A huge white frozen circle appeared on the ground.

A giant pillar of ice shot into the sky freezing anything within it.

Halibel managed to dodge it in time but Szayel Apporo Granz got caught in it.

The ice cracked then fell into pieces, killing Szyalel. Szayel then turned back into the Doll.

"They can fight like the real Espada, but they can't take the same amount of damage as one!" Rukia shouted.

**Song: Senna**

Rukia stabbed the ground 4 times making ice come out of the ground.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance, White Ripple)

Rukia released a giant blast of snow. Halibel tried to Sonido but got caught in it.

The snow froze instantly, killing Halibel. Halibel returned to the Doll form.

**Song: Pleasures Of Combat**

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo released a Black Getsuga Tenshou at Stark.

Stark blocked with his Zanpakuto but it broke. The blast killed the Doll imitating Stark.

"Growl, Haineko!" (Ash Cat) A giant stream of ash flew towards Nnoitra.

The ash sliced him all over and killed the Doll.

Nel created a pink Cero in her hand. She blasted it towards Ulqiuorra. The blast destroyed the Doll completely.

Toshiro flew towards Aizen. He pointed his sword towards Aizen and a giant Ice Dragon hit him into the ground killing the Doll instantly.

Renji, Hinamori and Tatsuki arrived just as the last Doll was killed.

"Did we miss all the fun?" Renji asked.

"Its over now." Rukia said.

"Looks like we ran all the way over here for nothing." Tatsuki said.

"We should just be glad it's over." Hinamori spoke up.

They heard footsteps behind them. Ichigo and Rukia turned around to see Grimjoww.

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked.

"If someone was going to get their head ripped of I wouldn't mind watching." Grimjoww said staring at Ichigo.

"Well that's too bad, the fights over." Ichigo said to him.

There was an extremely high Spiritual Pressure in the sky.

"That Spirirtual Pressure is stronger than a Captains!" Toshiro shouted.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Can't you tell? Its a Vasto Lorde"

Ichigo materialized his Hollow mask and put it on.

A pale white figure floated down from the sky.

It had pale white skin. A muscular build. He had a Red and black open jacket and long shaggy black hair with red streaks.

His pants were black. He had a red flame tattoo going down each arm. He looked like a teenager or someone in their twenties.

**Song: Never Meant To Belong**

"And who might you be?" Ichigo asked.

"My name...is...I don't know what my name is...or who I am...all I know is how to destroy...and make people suffer."

"You don't have to do that anymore." Ichigo said.

"But that's all I know how to do and I'm good at it...so why not?" The Vasto Lorde replied.

"How did you even get here?"

"I...don't remember..."

"Dammit." Ichigo sighed.

The Vasto Lorde withdrew his Zanpakuto.

It had a red hilt and a purple guard.

Urahara, Ururu, Jinta and Tessai appeared on the scene.

"We sensed it and came as soon as we could." Urahara said.

"You think we can take him?" Rangiku asked.

"The only people I know that are strong enough to fight a Vasto Lorde is Yoruichi, The Head Captain, Ichigo and maybe a few other Captains in the Seretei." Urahara replied.

"Where are Ikkaku and Yumichika?" Rukia asked.

"They have been called back to the Seretei to file in their reports and their Gigai's were pretty worn out anyway." Rangiku replied.

"He's going to release his Zanpakuto..." Urahara said.

The Vasto Lorde held onto his Zanpakuto with his right hand.

"Fall, Itai Namida" (Painful Tears)

The tattoos on his arms became real fire and 2 horns grew from his forehead. His body was surrounded by a purple aura. His sword was now covered in fire. Fire dropped from the sword that made it look like it was crying.

Ichigo, now Hollowfied flew towards the Vasto Lorde.

The Vasto Lorde re-appeared behind Ichigo and slashed his back.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"Snap, Tobiume!" (Flying Plum Tree)

"Bankai!" Renji released his Bankai.

"Hihiou, Zabimaru" (Baboon King Zabimaru)

"Cry." The Vasto Lorde commanded his Zanpakuto.

He swung his Zanpakuto vertically and the the fire that was dropping from the sword (Representing Tears) flew towards them. The longer it took the fire drops to make contact with something, the bigger it grew.

Soon enough there were 6 fire balls that were the size of cars headed towards them.

Rukia, Hinamori and Rangiku Flash stepped forward.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down)

The 3 of them released their Sokatsui at the same time.

Each Sokatsui destroyed a fireball creating huge explosions in the sky. There were still 3 left.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Piercer Lunar Fang)

The Getsuga Tenshou destroyed the remaining fire balls.

Ichigo checked his Hollow mask then flew towards the Vasto Lorde.

They swung their swords toward each other. Their swords clashed. Ichigo swung downwards and the Vasto Lorde swung his Zanpakuto upwards.

The Vasto Lorde kicked Ichigo in the stomach and re-appeared behind him. It then punched Ichigo in the back making him bend backwards.

He spun Ichigo upside down and held him by his legs.

The Vasto Lorde ran his sword through Ichigo's chest.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ichigo shouted.

Ichigo's Hollow side got more agrresive.

Ichigo broke free and started attacking. He swung his Zanpakuto in slanted directions then verticaly. Ichigo thrusted his Zanpakuto forward managing to stab the Vasto Lorde.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Piercer Lunar Fang)

Ichigo released the Getsuga Tenshou while his sword was still in the Vasto Lorde's stomach.

The explosion sent the thing lying towards the ground.

The Vasto Lorde regained his balance halfway down and sent a wave of fire towards Ichigo.

"Dammit!" Ichigo shouted and started blocking the wave.

"We have to help." Rukia shouted.

**Song: Senna**

Rukia stabbed the ground 4 times making ice come out of the ground.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance, White Ripple)

Rukia released a giant blast of snow.

"Haineko!" Rangiku sent an Ash Tornado towards the Vasto Lorde.

"Tobiume!" Hinamori released a huge fireball from her Zanpakuto.

"Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro sent an Ice dragon forward.

"Baboon Bone Cannon!" Zabimaru split appart and its head turned around. A huge Red Reiatsu Ball flew out of its mouth.

"Scream, Benihime!" Urahara released a red wave.

Ururu fired her missiles at it.

The Vasto Lorde turned around and took all of the attacks.

There was a giant explosion that lit up the sky.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Character Introductions**

"Konichiwa, today we will be starting a new segment called Character Introductions which will introduce you to all the new characters." Tobiume said.

"Today we'll be looking at Yume." Sode No Shirayuki said.

"She Gin Kariya's daughter." Haineko said.

"Her Doll's name is Jinsei. Jinsei is the embodiement of all Yume's power and fighting skills. She can also bring back the dead although it takes a few days for them to recover their powers. Through absorbing Reishi, she gained the power to change her appearance to look like anyone who is dead." Sode No Shirayuki said.

"If you ask me, I think she's changing her appearance so she can get laid..." Haineko said and Tobiume hit her into the wall.

**Please Review! Sode No Shirayuki, Haineko and Tobiume are in charge of this segment. They are in their spirit forms from the Zanpakuto Arc.**


	19. Chapter 19: True Power

**A/N: Please Review! When I'm done with this story I'm going ro start a new one. It will be about them fighting against a group of Vasto Lorde. And the Vasto Lorde in this story will be in it.**

Thanks To;

Antex - The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing and:

Evolutionary for following.

**Opening Theme: Shoujo S - Scandal**

**Bleach 19: A New Power**

**Song: Senna**

Rukia stabbed the ground 4 times making ice come out of the ground.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance, White Ripple)

Rukia released a giant blast of snow.

"Haineko!" Rangiku sent an Ash Tornado towards the Vasto Lorde.

"Tobiume!" Hinamori released a huge fireball from her Zanpakuto.

"Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro sent an Ice dragon forward.

"Baboon Bone Cannon!" Zabimaru split appart and its head turned around. A huge Red Reiatsu Ball flew out of its mouth.

"Scream, Benihime!" Urahara released a red wave.

Ururu fired her missiles at it.

The Vasto Lorde turned around and took all of the attacks.

There was a giant explosion that lit up the sky.

The Vasto Lorde was lying on the ground.

His eyes flewe open and he got up. Most of the damage done was to his clothes.

"Second Punishment: Burst into tears." He commanded his Zanpakuto.

A giant stream of fire shot out of his Zanpakuto towards them.

"The golden moon glows bright,

stunning the mortal realm. Bakudou Number 8: Seki!" (Way Of Binding 8. Repulse) Hinamori created a small circular shield.

The flames struck the shield and destroyed it. Hinamori got blasted into a nearby building.

"Hinamori!" Toushirou shouted.

"Sennen Hyoro!" (Thousand Year Ice Prison) Pillars of ice surrounded the Vasto Lorde and moved closer towards him.

The Vasto Lorde swung his Zanpakuto around his body. The ice shattered.

"Second Punishment: Burst Into Tears." The Vasto Lorde released another stream of fire towards Hitsugaya.

"Hyorinmaru!" An ice dragon flew towards the fire. The fire melted it's way through the dragon.

Toushirou's Bankai wore off and he was left with only his Shikai.

"Dammit." Toshiro jumped out of the way. The stream of fire followed his movements.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Piercer Lunar Fang) The Getsuga Tenshou hit the fire and made it crash into the ground.

Ichigo Flash Stepped towards the Vasto Lorde.

**Song: Back To The Wall**

Ichigo thrusted his sword forward. A piece of his Hollow mask broke off.

The Vasto Lorde countered by pushing Ichigo's Zanpakuto away with his then slashed vertically. Ichigo moved backwards dodging it.

The Vasto Lorde used Sonido to get in front of Ichigo and brought his Zanpakuto down on him.

Ichigo blocked with his Zanpakuto and moved forwards making the Vasto Lorde cut himself with his own Zanpakuto.

"I'll...make you cry..." The Vasto Lorde said and flew backwards.

He aimed his sword towards Rangiku and Toushirou.

"First Punishment: Cry." The "tears" fell towards them and started growing in size.

"Haineko!" Rangiku created a wall of ash. The flames struggled against it but broke through eventually.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" A dragon made entirely of water flew towards the fire.

The dragon crashed into the fire turning into steam.

**Song: Nothing Can Be Explained**

"Last Punishment: Eternal Suffering." The Vasto Lorde ordered his Zanpakuto.

The fire on his Zanpakuto started flicking wildly.

He pointed it towards Ichigo. The fire formed whips that tied themselves around Ichigo's arms, legs, waist and neck.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ichigo shouted in pain as the ropes started burning him.

There was a giant blast of Spiritual Pressure. Everyone looked to the source of it. It was Chad with Uryu next to him.

Chad released another Spiritual Pressure blast from his 'Left Hand Of The Devil'. The Vasto Lorde swung his Zanpakuto in front of him.

"Second Punishment: Burst Into Tears" A giant stream of flames shot out of his Zanpakuto and hit the blast. There was a big explosion. Hundreds of arrows flew through the smoke and towards the Vasto Lorde.

The Vasto Lorde took all of the arrows. He took hardly any damage.

Uryu built up a large sphere of Reishi in his hand and created and arrow out of it. He aimed his bow towards the Vasto Lorde and released it. Instead of an arrow a huge blast came out of his arrow.

The Vasto Lorde perdormed Sonido to dodge it easily.

Rukia performed a dance like movement then pointed her Zanpakuto towards the ground.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" (First Dance, White Moon)

A giant pillar of Ice shot up into the sky. The Vasto Lorde got frozen instantly. But before the ice could crack into pieces (He would do the same) He started crying. His purple aura flared and fire erupted from his body.

The Vasto Lorde appeared in front of her a few meters away and slowly walked towards her.

**Song: Nothing Can Be Explained**

Rukia put her hand in front of her.

"Carriage of Thunder. Gap of the

spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudou 61, Rikujokoro!" (Way Of Binding 61: Six Rods Light Prison)

Six wide beams of light slammed into the Vasto Lorde's midsection. He couldn't move.

Rukia flared her Spiritual Pressure.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the

beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadou 63, Raikoho!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon)

Rukia released a giant yellow lightning bolt out of her right hand.

The Lightning Bolt hit the Vasto Lorde and exploded causing a huge amount of damage to the ground and the buildings around them.

The Vasto Lorde was lying on the ground.

His arm shot up violently. His hand started twitching. He sat up then rocketed into the sky.

He re-appeared behind Rukia.

He impaled Rukia on his sword.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted the fire ropes were still burning him and his Hollow mask was completely gone.

"I guess...now's the time to use this." Tatsuki said and her body started glowing.

Tatsuki extended her arms forward. Small circular Blue Reishi started circiling in between her hands forming a huge ball of Blue Reishi.

Nel flew towards Ichigo and slashed the flames off him.

They landed on the ground.

"What? Tatsuki has powers?" Ichigo said looking at her.

Urahara walked closer to him.

"When Orihime saved Tatsuki and brought her here, we realised something different about her. When we were healing her, her body absorbed the Kidou. No matter how much Kidou Tessai tried to heal her with, she just absorbed it."

"So what then?" Ichigo asked and coughed.

"We saw that Tatsuki had the power to willingly control any type of Reishi, whether it be Kidou or Reishi from the air. She can control it and bend it to her will." Urahara said.

"So how did she learn how to use it?"

"Tatsuki stayed with us for more than a week. Everyone thought it was because she was recovering but it was actually because we were training her. Because of her powers she healed in a day. The rest of the days were spent teaching her to control her powers. Since she's already a high level Black belt she didn't need any combat training."

**Song: Storm Center**

Tatsuki formed a huge sphere of Blue Reishi in between her hands.

She aimed it at the Vasto Lorde.

She released a giant blast of Reishi from the sphere.

The Vasto Lorde knocked it away. Tatsuki started gathering Reishi around her body. Soon enough she was covered in a layer of White Reishi.

Tatsuki ran towards the Vasto Lorde and jumped up. Tatsuki kicked him in the head making him lean to the side.

Tatsuki then started punching him in the face.

The Reishi shell increased her strenght, speed, stamina and durability.

The Vasto Lorde slashed towards Tatsuki but she created a Reishi wave that knocked back the Zanpakuto.

Tatsuki performed a side kick then a reverse roundhouse kick.

The Vasto Lorde kicked Tatsuki in the stomach releasing the Reishi there.

Tatsuki gathered more Reishi and repaired the layer around her.

Tatsuki jumped backwards dodging a kick.

Tatsuki gathered more Reishi in her hands. Tatsuki created 2 Sai's out of Reishi and threw them towards the Vasto Lorde.

He knocked them away.

Tatsuki crouched and spread her legs. She jumped then spun in the air executing a Butterfly Kick.

The Vasto Lorde crashed into the ground.

**Song: Number One**

He got up slower this time.

Tatsuki created a rope out of Reishi and threw it at the Vasto Lorde. It wrapped him up.

The Vasto Lorde broke free of it easily. He walked towards Tatsuki.

Tatsuki created a sword out of Reishi. Tatsuki ran towards him.

Tatsuki brought her sword down on him. He blocked it and moved his Zanpakuto too fast for anyone to see.

Tatsuki fell to her knees. Blood gushing out of wounds on her stomach and arms.

"That's it!" Ichigo ran towards him but was stopped by Nel.

**Song: Number One**

"You're hurt, until you regain some of your strenght just sit back here for a while.

Nel released a pink Cero at him.

Nel ran towards him and slashed her Zanpakuto in a slanted direction.

He blocked it. Their Zanpakuto started clashing with each other. Nel slashed vertically and he blocked horizontally. Nel swung to the side and he used Sonido to get behind her. Nel spun around. Her Zanpakuto clashed with his. He swung his Zanpakuto over her head, she ducked. Nel rose up and kicked him in the face making him stumble.

Nel jumped up and kicked him with both legs. He brought his Zanpakuto down on her she blocked with hers.

Nel raised her free hand to his face and released a Cero.

The Cero made him crash into the ground and made a crater.

The Vasto Lorde got up.

"Walls of ironsand, a priestly

pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudou 75, Gochutekkan!" (Way Of Binding 75: Quintet Of 1 Kan Iron Pillars) The Vasto Lorde performed Kidou.

"I've never seen anything besides a Soul Reaper perform Kidou." Urahara said.

5 tall, thick pillars of iron pinned Nel to the ground. A pillar on each arm, leg and one on her back.

Tessai stepped in front of the Vasto Lorde.

"Hadou 88. Hiryuekizoku-Shinten-Raiho"

(Way Of Destruction 88: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking

Thunder Cannon)

Tessai released a gigantic blast of concentrated spiritual energy so dense that it resembled a gigantic lightning bolt. It exploded with enough force to level a good deal of area.

The Vasto Lorde was standing in the middle of the giant crater.

**Song: Never Meant To Belong**

His skin started to crack. It started floating into the sky.

There was a blue figure underneath his skin.

The Vasto Lorde exploded to reveal a fusion of Jinsei and Yume inside it.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted.

The Yume-Jinsei fusion got up slowly.

"How the hell did you get that power?" Ichigo asked.

"Jinsei. By sacrificing both our lives as well as 2 other sacrifices...we can transform ourselves into someone who is dead. We will have all of their powers, strenght...everything."

"So who did you chose to transform into?" Urahara asked.

"A Vasto Lorde called Kessai Yurotchigawa."

They saw two other figures start to glow around Her. It was Koga and Mabashi. They were sacrificed.

Jinsei-Yume's body started glowing green and exploded into a wave of Green Reishi.

"She's dead..." Tessai said.

"There are only 2 Bounts left now." Chad said.

"Kariya and Yoshino, the 2 strongest Bounts." Uryu said.

"Its going to take a while to restore Karakura town and heal everybody." Urahara sai as Tessai picked up Rukia, Hinamori and Tatsuki.

"Or it could take a few seconds." They heard a voice say from behind them.

They turned around to see Yoruichi and Orihime.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Character Introductions**

"Konichiwa, today we'll be looking at the Vasto Lorde Kessai Yurotchigawa." Tobiume said.

"His Zanpakuto: Itai Namida (Painful Tears) Is a fire type Zanapkuto." Sode No Shirayuki said.

"It has 3 powers that are released through a punishment number and command." Haineko said excitedly.

"The first is: "First Punishment: Cry" Which sends fire droplets towards a target. The longer it takes them to hit something the bigger it grows." Tobiume said.

"The second is: "Second Punishment: Burst Into Tears". A giant stream of fire that flows like water is blasted out of the Zanpakuto." Sode No Shirayuki said.

"The third one is: "Last Punishment: Eternal Suffering". Ropes made of fire bind someones hands and legs so they can't move." Haineko said.

Haineko looked at them with a Devious expression.

"I think the last one should be used in the bedroom." Haineko said and laughed.

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Orihime Vs Yoshi

**A/N: Please Review**

**Opening Theme: Shoujo S - Scandal**

**Bleach 20: Orihime Vs Yoshi**

"Its going to take a while to restore Karakura town and heal everybody." Urahara sai as Tessai picked up Rukia, Hinamori and Tatsuki.

"Or it could take a few seconds." They heard a voice say from behind them.

They turned around to see Yoruichi and Orihime.

"Yoruichi, Orihime..." Ichigo said in shock.

"Orihime, if you don't mind." Yoruichi said.

Orihime nodded and was about to say a Kota Dama but she saw a flash in the sky.

**Song: Raw Breath Of Danger**

Knife's started raining down towards them.

Everyone except Urahara, Nel, Rukia, Yoruichi, Grimmjow and Orihime got hit.

"That's 'Reishi Kyuban' " (Spirit Particle Sucker) Urahara said.

Eyeryones Reiatsu got drained. They all fell to the ground. They were still conscious but couldn't fight.

Tatsuki started absorbing Reishi from the air. She got up and joined the others who were left standing.

They heard a loud laugh and someone landed in front of them.

It was Yoshi.

"I see some of you managed to escape that attack, no worries though as I'll finish all of you off!" Yoshi said.

**Song: Confrontation**

"Zaigedik Nieder" Her fan came alive and a sword that was attached to the fan with a chain grew out.

Yoshi threw her sword towards them.

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield))

Orihime created a triangular shield in front of them.

Yoshi pulled back her sword and sprinted towards Orihime.

"So you want to play huh?" Yoshi said and swung her sword towards Orihime's side.

Orihime blocked her arm. Orihime punched Yoshi in the stomach, making her step back. Orihime ran forward and executed a reverse roundhouse kick.

Yoshi blocked with her sword. Yoshi jumped up and threw her fan at Orihime. Orihime performed a back handspring, dodging it.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield)

Tsubaki flew towards Yoshi like a Thunderbolt.

Yoshi blocked with her fan by making it the size of her body.

Yoshi's fan returned to normal size and she landed on the ground.

"Are you having trouble Yoshi?" Her fan asked her.

"Just shut up and do your job!" Yoshi ordered.

Yoshi ran towards Orihime. She threw her fan towards her.

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield)

Orihime created a triangular shield in front of her.

Yoshi pulled her fan back and swung her sword at Orihime. Orihime moved to the side. Yoshi swung her sword downwards then spun around and kicked Orihime in the face.

Orihime stumbled back.

Yoshi threw her fan and the chain wrapped around Orihime's leg.

She pulled the chain making Orihime fall backwards.

Orihime regained her balance by putting both hands on the ground and performing a cartwheel to get on her feet.

Orihime jumped towards Yoshi and kicked her with her left foot then spun around in the air and kicked her with her right foot.

Yoshi crashed into the ground.

"Koten Zanshun" Tsubaki flew towards Yoshi in a triangular bolt form.

Yoshi's fan grew bigger and blocked it. Yoshi got up and her fan returned to normal.

Yoshi jumped up and swung her fan Horizontaly, blades shot out of it.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime created a triangular shield. It blocked all the blades.

"I reject!" Orihime said and extended her arms. Her shield flew towards Yoshi. It hit her and dissapeared.

Yoshi landed on the ground. She swung her fan towards Orihime. Orihime stepped back, dodging it. Yoshi spun around and threw her fan towards Orihime with full force.

Orihime bent backwards and the fan flew over her. Orihime jumped up and kicked with both legs.

Yoshi blocked with her sword.

"Witness my Full-Power!" Yoshi said. She moved her sword in a circular motion. Her sword started glowing yellow-white. Whenever she moved her sword it looked like their was a whole trail of swords.

Yoshi jumped up and brought her sword down towards Orihime.

"Koten Zanshun" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield)

Tsubaki flew towards Yoshi in a blast form. Yoshi held her sword in front of her trying to push him back.

Yoshi's sword started cracking.

"I reject!" Orihime shouted and Tsubaki's energy exploded around him making Yoshi fly into a building.

Yoshi got up.

"You'll pay for that!" She said and threw her sword towards Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield) Orihime's shield blocked the sword. Yoshi jumped over Orihime's shield, performing a series of flips.

Yoshi pulled back her sword and threw her fan. The fan flew past Orihime's face. It cut her cheek.

Tatsuki wanted to attack Yoshi but was stopped by Yoruichi.

**Song: Back To The Wall**

Yoshi raised her sword. Orihime spun around and kicked with full force making Yoshi's sword fly out of her hands.

Yoshi pulled back the sword and re-directed it towards Orihime. Orihime jumped out of the way and the sword crashed into the ground.

Orihime ran towards Yoshi and slid down making it look like she was sliding.

Orihime grabbed both of Yoshi's legs in between hers. Orihime turned her body around while still holding Yoshi's legs. Yoshi knelt down from the force.

Orihime let go and kicked Yoshi in the head with her left leg.

Yoshi recovered and quickly performed a back handspring getting onto her feet.

Yoshi ran towards Orihime who was still on the ground.

When Yoshi was close enough Orihime launched herself off the ground with her left hand performing a cartwheel that kicked Yoshi in the face.

As soon as Orihime was on her feet she performed a reverse roundhouse kick which sent Yoshi flying through the air.

Orihime extended her arms. Tsubaki flew in between her hands.

"Koten Zanshun!" Tsubaki gathered a huge amount of energy.

Orihime retracted her arms.

"I reject!" She extended her arms again releasing Tsubaki in the form of a giant orange blast.

The blast hit Yoshi. Killing her.

Orihime wanted to run over to her body and heal her.

"Orihime, I know you want to save her, but you have to realize that not everyone is good and that you can't save everyone." Yoruichi said.

Orihime looked at Yoshi's body. Yoshi started glowing green then dissapeared.

"Orihime, for now...you know what to do." Yoruichi said.

Orihime nodded and let out a smile.

"Santen Kesshun" Orihime created a triangular shield under her feet. The shield started rising. Soon enough Orihime was above Karakura town.

**Song: Never Meant To Belong**

"Souten Kisshun" Shuno and Ayame flew to opposite ends of Karakura town.

"Souten Kisshun, I reject..." (Twin Sacred Return Shield) Orihime said slowly and a giant orange dome covered Karakura Town.

Everyone was healed in a matter of seconds. Karakura town was completely restored in 6 minutes.

Orihime landed on the ground and as soon as she did Grimmjow walked towards her.

Grimmjow walked right past her.

'I thought he was coming over to talk to me?' Orihime thought.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki said and ran over to her. Rukia and Ichigo were close by.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to the Soul Society?" Tatsuki asked.

"I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Oh Orihime..."

**Song: Oh So Tired**

"But I think a better question would be...why didn't you tell me about your powers. Yoruichi told me about your powers just the other day. Trouble is... I couldn't imagine you with that kind of powers..."

"What do you mean?"

"I always thought that if you did get powers I would be like Super Strength or something that would make you all fired up so you could fight with 6 arms and legs..."

"Its funny what a big imagination you have..." Tatsuki said.

**Next Scene - 1 Hour Later**

Orihime was walking into her room. She switched off the light

She was about to close her door but Grimmjow was leaning against the door frame.

"I want you to do something for me." He said and walked into her room.

"Uhhh what is it?"

"I want you to heal this." He said holding his left arm up. It was bleeding from somewhere.

**Song: Here To Stay**

"What happened?" She said as she sat on her bed, she made him too.

"I thought my powers were back but I guess they haven't fully returned yet."

"What were you trying to do?"

"Open a portal to Hueco Mundo...but I wasn't strong enough and it blew up in my face."

"How long do you think it will take before your powers return?"

"At this rate...a week." He said.

"Souten Kisshun" (Twin Sacred Return Shield)

The blood from his clothes started dissapearing and the cut got healed.

"I'll get you some clothes to sleep in." She said and left her room.

She came back a few minutes later.

"These were my brother Sora's..." She said then stopped talking she switched the light off.

He fell asleep on her bed.

He was half off the bed. She pushed him onto the bed. Orihime decided to catch her breath for a few seconds and ended up falling asleep right next to him.

**To Be Continued...**

**Substitute Shinigami Work Diary**

They were in Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"What?" He shouted back as he ran inside his room.

"4 Seconds..." Rukia said.

"Huh? 4 seconds?" Ichigo said confused.

"As a Substitute Shinigami you should be ready to help us whenever we need it and should be able to come to out aid in a matter of seconds." Rukia said.

"So what's the big emergency?"

"I can't find my drawings of Chappy..." Rukia said looking in random places.

Ichigo just stood there, his face was blank.

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Another Sea Festival

**A/N: Thanks to Antex - The Legendary Zoroark who is the only reviewer of this story.**

**This episode doesn't follow the storyline. Its sequel to the episode where they go to the beach.**

**I'm making a sequel to this episode because it is so funny.**

**Beach Episode: Bleach 228 (Summer! Sea! Swimsuit! Festival!)**

**Opening Theme: Shoujo S - Scandal**

**Bleach 21: Another Summer! Sea! Swimsuit! Festival**

This chapter has the same people from the episode.

Rukia was looking through Ichigo's closet when he walked in.

"What are you looking for?" Ichigo asked.

"My swimsuit..." Rukia said throwing Ichigo's clothes out of the closet.

"Why are you looking for that?" Ichigo asked.

"Didn't anyone tell you that the Shinigami's Women Society has come to the real world for their monthly vacation to the beach."

"What? I thought that was a one time thing." Ichigo shouted.

"Well now we do it every month, you know since we work so hard." Rukia said proudly.

"So where is everyone?"

"They're headed towards the beach right now."

"Good." Ichigo started to walke away.

"Come on!" Rukia shouted and dragged him out of the house.

"Don't you remember how it was the last time the Shinigami's Women Society decided to go to the beach?"

"Yes, I do, it was great!" Rukia continued draging him down the sidewalk.

**At The Beach**

**For those of you who forgot who was in the episode:**

**Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Unohana, Rangiku, Ukitake, Isane, Nanao, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Nemu, Sentarou, Kiyone, Chad, Uryu, Byakuya, Ikkaku and Toushirou.**

**This time Grimjoww, Hinamori, Izuru, Hisagi, Iba and Yumichika will be joining them.**

"We're finally here!" Rangiku shouted.

"Where's Captain Hitsugaya?" Isane asked.

"He's getting the food from the shack with Orihime, Chad and Uryu. He just wants to get away from the sun." Rangiku replied.

Sentarou and Kiyone set up a big Umbrella and beach towel for Ukitake.

"I'll go lie down for a bit." Ukitake said.

"But we just got here..." Isane said with a blank expression.

"Thanks for the shade." Ukitake said.

"You're welcome Captain." Kiyone and Sentarou said in unison.

"He was thanking me ass monkey!" Kiyone shouted.

"No he was thanking me you little bimbo!" Sentarou shouted back.

"What did you call me?"

"B...I...m...b...o..." He spelt it out.

Kiyone jumped up and kicked him in the face the 2 started fighting.

"The food is here!" Orihime announced.

"Good. We will eat after our first competition." Unohana said.

"But I'm kinda hungry now..." Renji said. Ikkaku and Yumichika nodded in agreement.

"I said we will eat after our first competition." Unohana said again and everyone got scared and agreed.

"So what is this competition?" Ichigo asked.

"A race. Whoever crosses that finish line first wins." Unohana said and pointed to Yachiru and Grimjoww who were on the other end of the beach.

"And what do we win?" Yumichika asked.

"I don't really feel like racing today..." Hinamori said.

"Yeah me too." Izuru said.

"Where did Hisagi, Yoruichi and Captain Soi Fon go?" Iba asked.

"A restraining order against Captain Kurosutchi. That way he won't be able to experiment on you." Unohana said.

Everyone's eyes lit up and everyone ran towards the starting line.

The people in the race were:

Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Rangiku, Toushirou and Uryu.

"Everyone ready?" Unohana asked.

"Go!" She shouted and everyone started running.

**Song: Ditty For Daddy**

"I'm going to win!" Ikkaku shouted.

"No I am!" Ichigo shouted and passed Ikkaku.

"I said I'm going to win!" Ikkaku shouted and passed Ikkaku.

"I have to win!" Ichigo shouted and passed Yumichika.

"Bakudo Number 4, Hainawa" (Way Of Binding 4: Crawling Rope) Rukia released the rope towards Ikkaku and Ichigo tying them together.

"Get off!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Do you think I enjoy being this close to you!" Ichigo shouted back.

Toushirou sprinted in front of all of them and jumped into the air.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" (Ice Ring)

Toshirou created a dragon in front of them blocking them.

'Captain Kurosutchi has already experimented on me before...I can't allow that to happen again!' Uryu thought.

Uryu formed his bow and started shooting arrows at the ice.

"Hadou 31, Shakkahō!" (Way Of Destruction 31: Red Flame Cannon)

The Fiery Red Energy Ball hit the ice and exploded creating a big gap in the ice. Rangiku went through the gap. Rukia, Renji, Yumichika and Uryu followed.

Rukia put her hand in front of her.

"Carriage of Thunder. Gap of the

spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudou 61, Rikujokoro!" (Way Of Binding 61: Six Light Rods Prison)

6 wide beams of light slammed into Uryu's midsection making him stop.

"Awwww come on!" Uryu shouted and started hitting the light with his fists.

Everyone was trying to catch up with Toushirou. Ichigo and Ikkaku ran passed them still trying to pass each other.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji whipped his Zanpakuto into the ground and it shot up in front of Ichigo and Ikkaku making them fall backwards.

Yumichika ran passed Rukia and Rangiku.

"Bye bye you 2." Yumichika said and ran.

Uryu managed to break free and re joined them.

Rukia and Rangiku were last. They exchanged a glance.

**Song: Senna**

Rangiku jumped into the air and extende her right arm.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down) Rangiku released the Sokatsui and it exploded in the sand in front of everyone making a huge wave of sand.

**Song: Senna**

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki" (Sleeved White Snow)

Rukia stabbed the ground 4 times making snow come out of the ground.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance, White Ripple)

Rukia released the giant blast of snow freezing everyone except her and Rangiku.

She didn't make the blast powerful enough to kill them.

Rukia and Rangiku raced towards the finish line. (Grimmjow and Yachiru standing on opposite sides)

They were about to cross the finish line when a blur ran past them crossing the finish line.

They looked in front of them to see Nemu past the finish line.

"Nemu!" They shouted.

"I'm sorry I just had to win." She said.

"Why?" Rangiku asked.

"I was ordered to win so that Captain Mayuri can continue his research."

"Continue..." Rangiku said and everyone sweat dropped.

**Next Scene**

They were all eating lunch. Ikkaku and Iba were seeing who could finish their food first.

"Yoruichi, Soi Fon where have you been?" Ukitake asked.

"Fishing." Yoruichi replied and sat down.

"We should have known that..." Izuru whispered to Hisagi.

They were all finishing their meals when a huge wave headed towards them.

"Everyone watch out!" Iba shouted and they all moved out of the way.

Out of the water came a giant Hollow.

"Oh not again!" Ichigo shouted. He saw the watermelon.

"Come on Ichigo we ended up having a blast the last time, besides these Hollow fighting watermelon are completely safe to eat and these ones are more advanced." Rangiku said in excitement.

"Just what we needed modified watermelons." Ichigo said

"Well you can go have fun with them if you want because I'm sure not going to." Ichigo added.

**Song: Pleasures Of Combat**

Yoruichi punched a hole through a watermelon and kicked through another one.

Soi Fon kicked one into the air then re-appeared above it and kicked it into the ground.

Hinamori ran towards a watermelon.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down) The Sokatsui hit the watermelon and exploded. Watermelon flew everywhere.

Ikkaku jumped up and started Slicing off a watermelons tentacles and then stabbed the watermelon. He withdrew his sword and slashed it vertically.

Iba, Izuru and Hisagi charged Reiatsu in their hands.

"Hadou 31, Shakkahō!" (Way Of Destruction 31: Red Flame Cannon)

They all released a Shakkaho from their hands. The Shakkaho hit the watermelons and exploded.

Yumichika jumped towards one and slashed it twice in a X shape.

There was a watermelon bigger than the others rising out of the water.

Sentarou and Kiyone just took defensive poses in front of Captain Ukitake.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji whiped his Zanpakuto in front of him cracking open a watermelon.

The big watermelon headed towards Nanao and Isane.

"Bakudou Number 4, Hainawa!" (Way Of Binding 4: Crawling Rope) Isane released the glowing yellow rope.

The rope wrapped around the watermelon.

"Hadou Number 4, Byakurai!" (Way Of Destruction 4: Pale Lightning)

Nanao released the lightning bolt and it destroyed the watermelon.

"Looks like that was the last one." Unohana said.

**Next Scene**

Everyone was eating the watermelon.

"This brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it, Toushirou." Hinamori said.

Toushiro spat out watermelon seeds at Hinamori.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

"What was up with todays episode?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

They were at the beach.

"The studio execs said that some of the other characters should get some air time too." Rukia replied.

"What is it with those studio execs anyways?" Ichigo said.

"If you keep talking like that they'll replace you." Rukia said.

They Picture Yamamoto with an Orange wig.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Adhucha's Attack

**A/N: Thanks to Antex - The Legendary Zoroark for reviewing and irishmate for following.**

**Opening Theme: Shoujo S - Scandal**

**Bleach 22: Adhucha's Attack On Karakura Town**

Orihime stirred in her sleep. She felt something warm under her head and something wrapped around her.

Orihime moved her head to look up. She realized she was sleeping on Grimmjow's chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

Orihime started blushing furiously.

She tried to move his arm but he was too strong. Orihime started thinking and then got and idea.

"Souten Kisshun" (Twin Sacred Return Shield) She whispered and her and Grimmjow got covered in an Orange light.

'I'll just reverse him putting his arm around me...' Orihime thought.

"You don't have to do that..." Grimmjow said and woke up.

He got off the bed and walked out of her room as though nothing happened.

Rangiku saw Grimmjow exit Orihime's room and her eyes grew bigger then her head.

Orihime walked out and Rangiku's eyes grew even bigger with a blank expression on her face.

"Orihime! I'm so happy for you! You finally 'lost it'." Rangiku said as she put her arm over Orihime and winked.

"What are you talking about what did I lose?" Orihime asked confused.

"What was he doing in your room?"

"Oh...uhmmm...he just wanted me to heal something for him." Orihime said.

"Aww is that all?" Rangiku moaned.

"Yes, why is something wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Oh nothing, its nothing. Hey its Saturday! What do you say we go have some fun." Rangiku said.

"Uh but what about the Bounts..."

"Come on... There's only Kariya left, besides Ichigo can take on Kariya by himself. Even if he does find Kariya he won't need our help." Rangiku said.

"I guess...so where do you want to go?" Orihime asked.

"Let's go shopping and then we can go to one of those places uhh... A movie theater. We can invite Hinamori, Rukia and Tatsuki too."

**Hinamori, Tatsuki & Renji**

"Breakfast's ready!" Tatsuki shouted and put the plate full of pancakes on the table and then went over to grab a plate of waffles and some Orange juice.

"Morning..." Renji said.

"Oh...Good Morning..." Tatsuki replied.

"Where's Hinamori?"

"She's taking a shower." Renji answered.

They sat down on opposite sides of the table.

"Why didn't you tell me you had those crazy powers?" Renji asked.

"I didn't think you would be interested."

"What? Of course I am." He replied then shoved a pancake into his mouth.

'He's interested in me?' Tatsuki thought.

"Good morning." Hinamori said and walked towards the table.

"Oh Hinamori, before I forget, Rangiku and Orihime invited us to hang out with them today."

"Oh...that's nice." Hinamori said and smiled.

**Rukia & Ichigo**

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Ichigo asked Rukia who was looking for her blue and white dress.

"I'm going out." Rukia said.

**Song: Oh So Tired**

"What!" Kon shouted.

"What's wrong Kon?" Rukia asked.

"You're going out without me! I hope there isn't a guy involved!" Kon shouted.

"So what if there is a guy involved, what are you going to do about it?" Rukia asked, towering over Kon.

"I'm gonna beat him up! That's what!" Kon replied and shouted.

"You can calm down Kon, there are no guys involved."

"Then can I come too..." Kon pleaded.

Rukia picked him up, hooked him on a hanger, put him in the closet and closed it.

"So where are you going anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"Why are you so concerned?" Rukia asked.

"Nevermind..." He said and fell on his bed.

**An Hour Later - Shopping Mall**

"Hey, why don't we go watch a movie, shop and then go watch another movie." Rangiku suggested.

"Sure...why not." Rukia said.

"I didn't know that the Salary we got paid would be so much money here!" Hinamori said.

"Yeah, I guess the Seretei is really generous." Rangiku replied.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Tatsuki asked.

"How about that?" Rangiku pointed towards the poster on the wall.

"Resident Evil: Retribution." Orihime said as she saw the poster.

"We love those movies." Tatsuki and Orihime said.

"Orihime I didn't think you would like that kind of movies." Rukia said.

"They're really cool." Orihime replied.

They bought the tickets and the snacks.

**One Movie Later**

"That was the best movie I have ever watched in my life." Tatsuki said.

"Yeah same here." Orihime and Rukia replied.

"The fights were awesome" Rangiku said.

"All those poor zombies..." Hinamori said and her Soul Pager started beeping along with Rukia's and Rangiku's.

"There are 4 Adhucha located in Karakura Town." Hinamori said.

"We'll have to split up."

All of a sudden Ichigo, in his Soul Reaper form landed in front of them.

Tatsuki and Orihime ran off in one direction.

Hinamori and Rangiku in another.

Ichigo and Rukia Flash Stepped towards the Adhucha with the strongest Spiritual Pressure.

Ichigo and Rukia reached the Adhucha's location in a few minutes.

They were by a river. (The one they show in the anime a lot)

They sensed Reiatsu above them.

They withdrew their Zanpakuto's as a large Adhucha landed on the ground.

It had a dinosaur head and a crouched body with big claws and 3 tails. It was Blue and White.

"Ahhh, lunch has arrived." The Adhucha said.

"Sorry, but we're not on the menu." Ichigo said and held his Zanpakuto in front of him."

"There are 2 of you and 3 of us. Why don't you just give up now?" The Adhucha said.

"What do you mean? '3 of us'"

**Song: Heat Of The Battle**

The Adhucha roared and 2 of it's tails shot off and started forming into Adhucha that looked like the first one.

Ichigo ran towards the main Hollow.

He slashed to the left then the right then to the right again. Despite it's size the Adhucha was fast and dodged all the attacks.

The Adhucha formed a Red Cero (Hollow Flash) in it's mouth then released it.

Ichigo hit the blast away with his Zanpakuto.

The 2 Adhucha copies ran towards Rukia.

The first Adhucha brought it's claws down on Rukia. Rukia blocked with her Zanpakuto.

She pushed it's claws away with her Zanpakuto then slashed the Adhucha twice in the chest.

It roared and the wounds got healed.

"Instantaneous Healing" Rukia said and jumped up dodging an attack.

The second Adhucha jumped up and swung it's tail towards Rukia.

Rukia sliced the tail off. She used Flash Step to get behind it. She slashed it downwards in the back.

She re-appeared in front of it and swung her Zanpakuto horizontally, slicing open the Adhucha's stomach.

It got healed instantly.

They landed on the ground.

Both Adhucha ran towards her.

**Song: Storm Center**

"**Bind tightly, heavenly ropes of**

**Juno. Exert you will for stillness! Bakudou Number 63, Sajo Sabaku!" (Way Of Binding 63: Locking Bondage Stripes)**

Rukia extended her arms and a glowing rope made of pure Reishi tied around the first Adhucha.

"That Bakudou is too strong to be broken with just physical strenght." Rukia said to the Adhucha

The second Adhucha swiped it's tail at Rukia's feet but she jumped into the air.

"Hadou Number, 4 Byakurai!" (Way Of Destruction 4: Pale Lightning)

Rukia released the lightning bolt at the Adhucha and it exploded on contact making the Adhucha fly into the other one.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Piercer Lunar Fang)

Ichigo released the energy at the Adhucha. It jumped into the attack.

"Hahahaha!" The Adhucha laughed as it healed completley.

"Let's see you heal from this!" Ichigo shouted and jumped up into the air. He brought his Zanpakuto down on the Adhucha slicing it in half.

The Adhucha's mask was destroyed and it died.

**Song: Senna**

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki" (Sleeved White Snow)

Rukia turned her Zanpakuto in a clockwise motion transforming it.

Rukia stabbed the ground 4 times. Snow shot up from the ground.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance, White Ripple)

Rukia extended her Zanpakuto releasing a giant blast of pure white snow which froze both Adhucha. The Ice started breaking and fell to pieces along with the Adhucha.

**Renji **

Renji was outside Urahara shop waiting for the Adhucha he detected.

Renji felt the ground shake.

"What the...!" He saw an Adhucha that had a forg shaped body and was as big as Urahara shop.

It was brown and white.

"Get out of my way Soul Reaper, I detected some tasty Reiatsu in that shop over there." It said.

"If you want to get into that shop you'll have to go through me first." Renji said and withdrew his Zanpakuto.

Renji jumped into the air.

**Song: Rage Of Lunacy**

"Howl, Zabimaru!" He released his Zanpakuto.

He extended his Zanpakuto and it hit the Adhucha knocking it back.

Renji Flash Stepped behind it and swung his Zanpakuto downwards. The whip-like Zanpakuto crashed into the Adhucha's back making a huge wound in it.

The Adhucha jumped and fell to the ground making the ground shake.

Renji almost lost his balance and while he was trying not to fall the Adhucha ran towards him.

The Adhucha was about to headbutt Renji.

Renji blocked with his Zanpakuto the force pushing him back. Renji's sword fell to pieces and the Adhucha backed off.

"Broken Baboon Fang!" Renji shouted. The pieces of his Zanpakuto shot up off the ground around the Adhucha slicing the Adhuca badly all over.

The Adhucha's mask cracked and it died.

"Well that wasn't hard at all." He said.

**Orihime & Tatsuki**

"It's here somewhere, I can feel it." Orihime said.

They were at what looked like a huge empty parking lot.

Something started making a noise.

**Song: Confrontation**

They looked behind them to see the Adhucha scraping it's giant claws on the ground.

It had 6 thin sharp claws on each hand. It had a normal Adhucha body and was dark purple. It's mask had sharp teeth with wide gaps.

"Hahahahaha!" It laughed demonically and ran towards them.

"Koten Zanshun" Tsubaki formed his energy to look like a beam.

The Adhucha jumped up, dodging Tsubaki.

The Adhucha was headed right towards Orihime.

Orihime performed a cartwheel with one hand kicking the Adhucha into the air again.

Tatsuki ran towards it and jumped up. She spun around in the air and kicked it into the ground.

The Adhucha got up quickly and laughed again. It licked the blood that was coming from its head.

"This thing is freaking the crap out of me..." Tatsuki said.

"Yeah me too." Orihime said.

Tatsuki formed a Blue Reishi Ball in her hands there was a halo around the ball.

"Take this!" She shouted and extended her arms.

"White Halo Blast!"Tatsuki released a Blue Reishi Blast with a white Reishi Halo around her hands.

The Adhucha started becoming blurry and re-appeared behind them.

Tatsuki's blast exploded when it hit the ground making a crater.

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield) Orihime formed a big triangular shield in front of them.

The Adhucha started laughing madly and started clawing at Orihime's shield, trying to penetrate it.

"I reject!" Orihime said and pushed her shield at the Adhucha.

Her shield flew towards the Adhucha and knocked it down.

Tatsuki executed an axe kick, but it rolled out of the way.

"Ugghhh." Tatsuki growled.

**Song: Never Meant To Belong**

Tatsuki extended her arms towards the Adhucha and Reishi started forming walls around it.

The Adhucha was surrounded by walls of pure Reishi.

It started clawing madly.

"Orihime..." Tatsuki said and she nodded.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime made Tsubaki take the form of a comet shaped bolt surrounded by orange lightning.

Tatsuki released the walls as soon as Orihime released Tsubaki.

Tsubaki hit the Adhucha and exploded. The Adhucha got fell to it's knees, it's body fell apart and died.

"Let's go Orihime." Tatsuki said and they walked away.

**Hinamori & Rangiku**

"Hey come out wherever you are!" Rangiku shouted impateintly.

Something zoomed past them it was a white, black and purple Adhucha. It had a human shaped body. It's mask looked like it was pulled back from too much running. The Adhucha's tail was sharp.

The Adhucha ran past them and attacked too fast for them to see.

It attacked Rangiku making her fall backwards.

"Rangiku!" Hinamori shouted and ran towards her but got pushed into a tree.

**Song: Back To The Wall**

They were in a foresty part of Karakura Town.

"It's fast..." Rangiku said and got up.

The Adhucha ran past them again. Cutting Rangiku's arm.

"Growl, Haineko!" (Ash Cat)

"Snap, Tobiume!" (Flying Plum Tree)

Rangiku saw the Adhucha coming and made a cloud of ash surround it.

"What...is...this?" It asked.

Rangiku swung her Zanpakuto downwards.

The Adhucha's stomach got cut. She swung again this time from left to right.

The Adhucha's left leg got cut.

"Tobiume!" Hinamori said and released a fireball from her Zanpakuto.

The fireball hit the Adhucha and it flew through a few trees.

The Adhucha got up and started running around them.

"The cut on it's leg leaves a blood trail, we can use that to tell where it is." Rangiku said.

"Bakudou Number 9, Hourin!" (Way Of Binding 9: Disintegration Circle)

Hinamori released a spinning orange and yellow blast form her right hand.

The blast wrapped around the Adhucha's stomach.

Hinamori swung the Adhucha into a tree.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh,

all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Rangiku started saying a Kidou chant.

Hinamori swung the Adhucha into the air.

"Hadou 31, Shakkahō!" (Way Of Destruction 31: Red Flame Cannon)

Rangiku released the Full-Powered Shakkaho.

It hit the Adhucha who was still in the air and created a huge explosion, knocking back some of the trees.

"I can't sense any of the Adhucha." Hinamori said.

"Good that means they're all gone now." Rangiku replied.

"Now we can go back to our girls day out." Rangiku added and they started laughing.

They got serious when they felt a huge Reaiatsu coming from Karakura Town.

Everyone was sensing this giant Reiatsu.

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

Shows Chad, Uryu and Ichigo in a field somewhere.

"Why didn't we get any air time?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah." Chad agreed.

"Come on Ichigo, we have to get airtime." Nel said, she popped up from nowhere.

"Don't worry you'll get air time soon." Ichigo said and a huge white board appears on the screen saying "They don't get air time"

**Please Review**


	23. Chapter 23: Soul Reapers Vs Kariya

**A/N: Please Review! This is the 3rd last chapter. But don't worry when I'm done with this story I'm going to start another one about them fighting Vasto Lorde.**

**I'm going to use a lot of Kidou that are hardly used in the anime in the last chapters.**

**Opening Theme: Shoujo S - Scandal**

**Bleach 23: Soul Reapers Vs Kariya **

"What's that Spiritual Pressure?" Hinamori asked.

"I don't know..." Rangiku replied.

Rangiku's Soul Pager started beeping.

"Its Rukia, she said that we should follow the Reiatsu, they'll meet us there." Rangiku said.

"Let's go." Hinamori said and they started using Flash Step.

**Rukia & Ichigo**

"That Reiatsu is getting stronger." Ichigo said.

"Come on we're almost at the source."

The moment they stepped towards a mansion everything turned white and they were suddenly in the Seretei.

"What the hell? How did we get here?" Ichigo asked.

"Something must have opened up a Garganta to the Seretei here and left it open that's how we got here." Rukia said.

They reached a barrack with Kariya on the roof. He was surrounded by a tornado.

"Hahahahaha!" Kariya laughed.

"What? That Reiatsu is Kariya's? But I thought we weren't able to sense Bounts."

"In normal cases that's true. But it looks like Kariya's gotten so powerful that the boundries that stopped us from sensing him have been broken." Rukia said.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang)

Ichigo released the Getsuga Tenshou at Kariya.

Kariya created an air wave that hit the Getsuga Tenshou. They exploded causing smoke to cover the area.

"Ahh, so I can see that you are able to sense my power now, that means I've reached my goal." Kariya said and flew to the ground.

**Song: Storm Center**

"Bankai!"

"Tensa Zangetsu" (Heavenly Chain Cutting The Moon)

Ichigo ran towards Kariya. Kariya created a wall of air to block Ichigo. Kariya then kicked Ichigo in the stomach and punched him 3 times in the face.

Kariya was about to punch again but Ichigo Flash Stepped to get behind Kariya and brough his Zanpakuto down on him.

Kariya spun around and blocked with his arm. His coat got torn but he only received a scratch.

Kariya kneed Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo retaliated by slashing to the right then left then Flash Stepped behind Kariya and slashed vertically, cutting his back. He Flash Stepped again and cut Kariya across the stomach.

Ichigo flew backwards.

Kariya released multiple blasts of air towards Ichigo. Ichigo started hitting them away like they were baseballs.

Kariya re-appeared behind Ichigo. He send a tornado towards Ichigo. Ichigo blocked with his Zanpakuto but got sucked into the tornado.

There was a red and black light coming from the tornado.

The light grew and the tornado exploded.

Ichigo Hollowfied himself.

"That mask...it looks like a Hollow's" Kariya said.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang)

Ichigo released the black Getsuga Tenshou with a Red outline.

Kariya created a sphere of wind around himself blocking the attack.

"Let's see how you like this shall we?" Kariya said and wind started surrounding him then split up into 60 different spheres.

The spheres started forming human shapes.

The air was released and the spheres were now wind that looked exactly like Kariya.

"They're air clones." Kariya said.

An air clone blasted Ichigo but he countered with a Getsuga Tenshou.

Ichigo flew towards the clone and sliced it in half.

Ichigo's Zanpakuto went through it, the clone didn't take any damage.

"They can't be hurt by physical things like Zanpakuto. If you try to fight them with your Zanpakuto it would be the same as trying to kill the air, which is impossible." Kariya said.

"Dammit." Ichigo grunted.

"Ichigo leave the clones to us! Go after Kariya!" Rukia shouted. Renji, Rangiku, Hinamori, Tatsuki and Orihime were all with her even Grimjoww was there, standing next to Orihime.

Kariya made wind surround him then he aimed his arm at Ichigo. All the wind that was surrounding him started forming a sphere in his hand. When all the air surrounding him was turned into a sphere he started laughing.

"Kūki Uēbu Kyanon!" (Air Wave Cannon)

The giant wind sphere flashed then released itself in a huge blast.

Soul Reapers started gathering to watch the fight.

Ichigo Flash Stepped out of the way. The blast hit barracks behind him destroying it completely.

"When I'm done with all of you I'm going to exact my revenge on all of the Soul Reapers. Now that I've managed to control the power of the Jokai Crest no one will be able to stop me!" Kariya shouted.

"That's probably how he managed to open a Garganta to the Soul Society. With the Jokai Crest." Rukia said.

"They can't be hurt by Zanpakuto...what about Kidou?" Hinamori said.

"Yes that could work." Rukia said.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime released Tsubaki as a Lightning bolt. He destroyed 6 clones.

"Yes, it looks like attacks composed of Spiritual Pressure and Reiatsu would work just fine." Rangiku said.

Hinamori jumped high into the air then used Flash Step to get even higher.

A clone flew towards her.

**Song: Pleasures Of Combat**

"Bakudou Number 1, Sai!" (Way Of Binding 1: Restrain)

The clones hands got restrained behind his back.

"Hadou 54, Haien!" (Way Of Destruction 54: Abolishing Flames)

Hinamori released a purple disc from her right hand. It hit a bunch of clones and incinerated them on contact.

"Hadou Number 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down)

Hinamori released the burst of blue spiritual pressure at 3 clones, it hit and destroyed them.

Hinamori landed on the ground.

"Hinamori, you should really consider joining the 13th squad like me, we specialize in the use of Kidou." Rukia said.

"I guess I should but I really like my squad." Hinamori said.

Clones started surrounding them.

Tatsuki created a blue sword out of Reishi. Tatsuki swung to the right killing a clone then jumped up and brought her sword down on another clone.

Tatsuki spun around killing 3 clones that were around her. As soon as she stopped her spin she threw her sword and it turned into a blast destroying a lot of clones that were on the ground.

"Hadou 33, Shakkaho!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Red Flame Cannon) Renji started releasing multiple Shakkaho's at clones.

"Souten Kisshun, I reject!" Shuno went to Orihime's head and Ayame to her feet. They covered Orihime in a layer of Orange energy.

"Kyozetsu Chanto" (Rejection Chant) Orihime said.

Orihime punched a Clone in the face. The clone ceased to exist. Everything Orihime touched in this form would be reversed how far she wanted it to be reversed.

**Song: Pleasures Of Combat**

A clone punched at Orihime. She grabbed the punch and the clone started dissapearing from where Orihime was holding him.

There were 3 other clones headed towards Orihime but as soon as they touched her they started dissapearing.

Orihime executed a side kick killing a clone then performed a reverse roundhouse kick killing another one.

A clone ran towards Orihime at full speed.

When it was close enough Orihime performed a cartwheel with one hand kicking it into the air.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime said and released Tsubaki. Orihime made him take the form of a bolt.

Tsubaki cut through a bunch of clones killing them.

Grimmjow created a cero ball and threw it at the ground creating an explosion which killed 3 clones.

"Die!" Grimmjow shouted and released a Cero (Hollow Flash) from each hand.

Each blast killed at least 4 clones.

"Bakudou Number 4, Hainawa!" (Way Of Binding 4: Crawling Rope)

Rangiku released the yellow Kidou rope binding 3 clones together.

"Hadou 31, Shakkahō!" (Way Of Destruction 31: Red Flame Cannon) Rangiku released the Red Flame Ball and it hit the 3 bound clones, destroying them and a few other clones around them.

"Hadou Number 4, Byakurai!" (Way Of Destruction 4: Pale Lightning)

Rangiku released the lightning bolt and it destroyed 3 clones that were flying towards her.

Rukia ran towards a group of clones.

"Hadou Number 31, Shakkahō!" (Red Flame Cannon)

Rukia released the Red Spiritual Pressure Ball. It hit the ground and killed them.

Another group flew towards Rukia.

"Hadou 33, Sokatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down)

Rukia released the burst of Blue Spiritual Pressure and it destroyed the group of clones.

Hinamori withdrew her Zanpakuto.

She stabbed a clone in the stomach but it didn't get hurt.

"Hadou 11, Tsuzuri Raiden!" (Way Of Destruction 11: Reading Lightning)

Yellow lightning flowed from Hinamori's hand and through her Zanpakuto. The lightning electrocuted the clone and killed it.

Kariya extended his arms towards Ichigo. Wind started swirling around him.

"Ea Keimusho Uzu!" (Air Prison Vortex)

A powerful tornado formed around Ichigo. Ichigo tried to break out of it using Getsuga Tenshou but the Energy got sucked up by the tornado and threw it back towards Ichigo.

"This could take a while..." Ichigo said.

Yoruichi Uryu and Chad came through a Senkai Gate near the fight.

The Random Soul Reapers were watching when Ikkaku, Yumichika, Iba, Izuru, Hisagi, Soi Fon, Ukitake and Komamura showed up.

**Song: Senna**

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki" (Sleeve Of White Snow) Rukia turned her Zanpakuto in a Clock wise motion transforming it.

Rukia stabbed the ground 4 times making snow rise out of the ground.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance, White Ripple)

Rukia released the giant blast of white snow. It hit Kariya and froze him.

Wind started breaking the ice and soon Kariya flew out of the ice.

"Carriage of Thunder. Gap of the

spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudou Number 61, Rikujokoro." (Way Of Binding 61: Six Light Rods Prison)

6 wide beams of yellow energy slammed into Kariya's midsection restricting his movements.

**Song: Senna**

**"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh,**

**all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."**

**Rukia formed a sphere of extremely powerful blue spiritual energy in between her hands.**

**"Hadou Number 63, Soren Sokatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Twin Lotus Of Crashing Blue Fire)**

Rukia released the powerful giant blue energy blast and it hit Kariya directly.

It hit causing a huge explosion.

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Substitute Shinigami Work Diary**

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! We finally get some air time." Uryu shouted.

"For now..at least..." Ichigo said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Uryu asked.

"It doesn't matter, I got more airtime in one episode than you did in this entire arc." Yoruichi said in her cat form.

"What? That can't be true..." Chad said.

"Actually It is..." Ichigo said and a leaf flew passed them in an awkward silence.

**Please Review! **


	24. Chapter 24: Kariya's Power Revealed

**A/N: Gonna start my next story like a day after this one ends.**

**Opening Theme: Shoujo S - Scandal**

**Bleach 24: Kariya's Power Revealed**

**Song: Senna**

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh,

all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."

Rukia formed a sphere of extremely powerful blue spiritual energy in between her hands.

"Hadou Number 63, Soren Sokatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Twin Lotus Of Crashing Blue Fire)

Rukia released the powerful giant blue energy blast and it hit Kariya directly.

It hit causing a huge explosion.

Kariya was falling to the ground, his clothes all torn up when Reishi started surrounding him.

Tatsuki ran towards Kariya who was still falling. She seperated him from the Reishi but it was too late, he already healed himself.

Tatsuki formed a blast in her hands. A white halo around her hands.

"Shiro Haro Burasuto!" (White Halo Blast) Tatsuki released a blue blast with a white Halo around her hands.

Kariya blew it away with a huge gust of wind.

**Song: Senna**

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Soi Fon Released her Zanpakuto.

Ichigo broke free of the tornado his Hollow mask was on.

Soi Fon flew towards Kariya. She kicked him in the stomach then spun around and stabbed him in the back, leaving a Homonka mark.

Kariya created a sphere of wind around his body shielding him from attacks.

"I've done my homework, I know all about the Captains and Vice Captains. There's no way you can defeat me.

**Song Number One**

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang)

Ichigo relesed the black Reiatsu at Kariya it exploded and destroyed the sphere.

Ichigo flew towards Kariya. Ichigo thrusted his Zanpakuto forward, Kariya kicked it up and punched Ichigo twice in the stomach.

Kariya kicked Ichigo in the face. Ichigo countered by stabbing Kariya in the stomach.

Ichigo rushed towards him and slashed in a slanted direction then downwards and upwards and the slashed to the right. Ichigo used Flash Step to get behind Kariya and brought his Zanpakuto down on him.

Kariya turned around and blocked with his left arm.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang)

Ichigo released th energy while his Zanpakuto was still in Kariya's arm. The blast exploded and sent Kariya flying into the ground.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo released the dense black Reiatsu to where Kariya landed.

It hit the ground and exploded.

Kariya rocketed out of the ground and punched Ichigo in the stomach. He then grabbed Ichigo by his Kimono and threw him towards the ground.

He started gathering a huge amount of wind around him.

Kariya released a giant tornado towards Ichigo.

Ichigo regained his balance and started flaring his Spiritual Pressure.

"That Tornado will destroy everything if we don't stop it!" Soi Fon shouted.

**Song: Heat Of The Battle**

"Souten Kisshun" (Twin Sacred Return Shield)

A huge orange glow surrounded the Tornado.

It started getting thinner and then dissapeared along with the damage it caused.

"Do you want to know the secret to my power?" Kariya asked.

"Not really, but I'm guessing you're going to tell me anyways." Ichigo replied.

"The Jokai Crest, I have found out how to control it's power...and now I am finally strong enough to destroy the Soul Reapers." Kariya answered then made wind surround him and he flew even higher than Ichigo was.

Ichigpo flew towards him and slashed upwards then blocked a punch. He stepped back then swung horizontally.

Kariya created a sphere of wind and threw it towards Ichigo. It hit and sent Ichigo flying towards the ground.

"Ichigo, this isn't working. We can't beat him like this. What damage he does take gets healed because of all the Reiatsu. You need to hit him with your full power." Rukia said.

"It will take a while for me to build up enough Reiatsu for a Full-Powered Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo said.

"We'll keep him busy." Rangiku said.

**Song: Senna**

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" (Ice Ring)

"Bankai!" Komamura shouted and released his Zanpakuto.

"Kokujou Tengen Myouou!"

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

The Captains flew towards Kariya.

Kariya blasted the armoured giant (Komamura's Bankai) with wind blasts.

Tengen stumbled back and started regaining his balance.

Kariya trapped Soi Fon in an air sphere.

An ice dragon was headed towards Kariya. Kariya sent air waves (shaped like curved blades) towards it.

The dragon got sliced into 4 pieces and fell to the ground.

Toshiro swung the chain with the crescent shaped blade out of his hilt. It wrapped around Kariya's neck. Kariya made a burst of wind from his hand freeing himself.

Toshirou flew towards him and sliced to the left then right then left and then downwards. Toshirou Flash Stepped to get behind Kariya and brought his Zanpakuto down on Kariya slashing his back.

Kariya spun around and punched Toshirou in the stomach.

"Bankai!"

"Dai Guren Hyorinmaru) (Great Crimson Ice Ring)

Toshirou slashed in the air twice making 2 dragons fly towards Kariya. Kariya destroyed the first dragon with a whirlwind but got hit by the second one.

Kariya was flying through the air from the attack. Toshirou pointed his Zanpakuto towards Kariya.

"Thousand Year Ice Prison." He said and ice pillars formed around Kariya and started moving around him in a circle.

Kariya released a wind blast but it didn't work. He tried punching and kicking through it but nothing happened.

Kariya's Jokai Crest started glowing and he formed a red wind sphere in each hand. Kariya put his hands together combining the spheres and created a blast that made a hole in the ice prison.

Soi Fon broke out of the sphere and flew towards Kariya. She kicked him in the face then turned around and elbowed him in the stomach. She was about to punch his face but he caught her fist.

Kariya punched her in the stomach. Soi Fon retaliated by launching herself off him with her feet and then flew towards him, hitting him in the arm leaving a Homonka mark.

Soi Fon was about to hit him again but Kariya made the wind around him stop. Soi Fon, Toshirou and Komamura froze.

"Why can't we move..." Soi Fon asked.

"I've frozen the air around you, which binds your movements." Kariya said.

He flew over to Soi Fon and surrounded his right leg with a huge amount of wind.

He executed a roundhouse kick which sent Soi Fon flying through some barracks.

Kariya then walked over to Kommamura.

Nanao and Isane ran over to Rukia.

"Stop right there!" Iba shouted along with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Kariya froze the wind around them and they stopped moving.

Kariya pointed a his left hand at Yumichika's face and his right at Ikkaku's.

He released 2 blasts of wind that sent them flying and they crashed into a building.

Kariya was about to stab Komamura in the chest.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of

Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudou Number 9, Disintegration Circle." Hinamori released a swiriling orange energy rope from her hands and it wrapped itself around Kariya's waist. Hinamori swung her hands upwards and Kariya flew into the air. Hinamori released the Kidou.

"Bakudou 61, Rikujōkōrō" (Way Of Binding 61: Six Light Rods Prison) Rukia extended her arms towards Kariya and 6 beams of light slammed into his midsection.

Rangiku drew a triangle in the air with Yellow Kidou.

"Bakudou 30, Shitotsu Sansen!" (Way Of Binding 30: Beak-Stab Triple Beam) 3 triangular beams shot out of the triangles points and pinned Kariya to the nearest building.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone,

flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! In the name of Truth and temperance, upon the wall of sinless dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hadou 33, Sokatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down)

Rukia, Hinamori, Rangiku, Nanao and Isane released full powered Sokatsui's.

They hit the wall Kariya was pinned to and exploded destroying 2 Barracks in the process.

When the smoke cleared Kariya was halfway done healing. His shirt was off revealing the huge Jokai Crest symbol on his torso. It was glowing red.

Kariya extended his right arm towards them and froze their movements.

Kariya walked towards Soi Fon who was the closest now.

He surrounded his arm in wind and brought it down towards Soi Fon.

Kariya's arm got stopped by something even stronger. It was Yoruichi.

Yoruichi kneed him in the stomach then kicked him up into the air. She Flash Stepped to get above him and smashed him down with both her hands. She Flash Stepped to get under Kariya who was falling towards her.

"Hadou 63, Raikōhō!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon)

Yoruichi released the giant yellow lightning bolt and it hit Kariya. A huge explosion covered the sky.

Yoruichi saw Kariya absorbing Reishi and flew above him.

Yoruichi performed a front flip which kicked him down into the ground.

"Shunko!" (Flash Cry) Yoruichi shouted and she got surrounded by lightning.

She rocketed towards the ground and striked it with her right hand. The ground shot up all around the impact area.

Yoruichi performed back handsprings to gain some distance.

Kariya got up slowly while absorbing Reishi.

Ichigo built up a huge amount of energy. But he was only half way done.

Yoruichi flew towards him. Kariya tried freezing the air around her but it didn't work.

"My Shunko (Flash Cry) counteracts your trying to stop my movements." Yoruichi said and striked him in the stomach she then spun around and kicked him in the side.

Kariya punched twice but Yoruichi was too fast. Yoruichi kneed him in the back then jumped up and sat on his shoulders.

She gripped his head with her legs and flipped him onto the ground.

Kariya crashed into the ground. His focus got lost and everyone could move again.

"Haaaaa!" Kariya screamed and the air around him started flowing wildly. A huge sphere surrounded him and started growing bigger until everyone was inside the sphere.

Kariya released his energy and the sphere exploded along with everything in and near it.

Yoruichi, Kyouraku and Soi Fon were the only ones left. Ichigo was away from the damage range.

Kyouraku was about to release his Zanpakuto when a cherry blosson flew past his face.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." A stream of pink blades flew towards Kariya. Kariya blasted it and it split into 2 streams. The streams crashed into Kariya's sides.

Kariya created wind walls at his sides to block. The blades covered the wind walls and went over and under them. They were about to hit when Kariya's Jokai Crest started glowing a deep red.

The wind Kariya controlled was now turning red. Kariya released his energy in a shockwave making the blades fly away.

Kariya created a vortex of wind in front of him and released it in the form of a blast towards Byakuya.

"Bakudou 81, Danku." (Way Of Binding 81: Splitting Void) Byakuya created a rectangular wall made of energy in front of him blocking the attack.

Yoruichi stepped back and let Byakuya continue the fight. They flew towards each other. Kariya punched to the left, Byakuya blocked. Kariya kicked to the right, Byakuya dodged.

Kariya made discs of air fly towards Byakuya. He dodged the discs effortlessely.

Kariya extended his arms and a sphere of wind surrounded Byakuya.

The wind sphere dissapeared to show a pink ball.

The ball split up and started surrounding Byakuya.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" (One Thousand Cherry Blossoms)

"Final Scene: Massacre Site" Byakuya said and walls of hundreds of glowing pink swords surrounded them.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Shinigami Picture Diary**

Yumichika and Ikkaku were spying on Zaraki through a window.

"Hey Yumichika..." Ikkaku said.

"What?" He replied.

"Have you ever seen the Captains Shikai?" Ikkaku asked.

"No... I haven't."

"I want to see him release his Zanpakuto." Ikkaku said.

"God help us if he ever does..." Yumichika said.

**Next Chapter 2nd last chapter.**

**My July holidays is coming up soon and I decided I'm going to start my next story then. So that I can update everyday with no distractions...**


	25. Chapter 25: Kariya's Defeat

**A/N: Please Review! Next chapter is the last one. All the Kidou I used or will use in my stories are in the anime.**

**Opening Theme: Shoujo S - Scandal**

**Bleach 25: Kariya's Defeat **

Kariya extended his arms and a sphere of wind surrounded Byakuya.

The wind sphere dissapeared to show a pink ball.

The ball split up and started surrounding Byakuya.

**Song: Frenzied Battle**

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" (One Thousand Cherry Blossoms)

"Final Scene: Massacre Site" Byakuya said and walls of hundreds of glowing pink swords surrounded them.

Byakuya slashed downwards and 3 swords flew towards Kariya. He dodged 2 and the 3rd one cut his arm.

"Damn you!" Kariya shouted.

Kariya released a bolt of wind from his right hand. Byakuya made 6 pink swords form a wall in front of him blocking the attack.

Kariya flew towards Byakuya. Byakuya slashed his Zanpakuto downwards and all of the swords flew towards Kariya.

Kariya created a sphere of wind around him blocking the swords.

Kariya made more than 30 clones form from the wind.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui" (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire)

Byakuya released the Sokatsui and it destroyed half of the clones.

The remaining clones flew towards him.

Byakuya dropped his sword and it dissapeared into the ground.

He moved his arms to make a wall of blades which killed some of the clones.

He made a ball of cherry blossoms then made it explode destroying the rest of the clones.

Byakuya pointed his right arm at Kariya and a tidal wave of cherry blossoms formed and rushed towards Kariya.

Kariya surrounded himself with air and flew through the cherry blossoms. He stopped a few meters in front of Byakuya and raised his arms.

All of the cherry blossoms stopped moving. Kariya then pointed his arms towards Byakuya freezing everything around him's movement.

"Hadou 10, Sheru Kakudai" (Way Of Binding 10: Expanding Shell)

Byakuya got surrounded by a thin layer of energy. Kariya punched him in the chest but the layer of energy threw Kariya a few feet back. Byakuya started regaining his movement.

"Senbonzakura..." He said and then the cherry blossoms started flying towards Kariya in different directions.

Byakuya flew towards Kariya. His Zanpakuto reformed in his hands. Byakuya slashed Kariya across the chest then blasted him with a stream of cherry blossoms.

Kariya didn't move or say anything he just fell to the ground.

Kariya was completely healed and got up.

Captain Unohana arrived with members from her squad to heal the injured.

Byakuya was about 600 meters away.

"Tatsuki, think you can do something about Kariya absorbing Reiatsu?" Yoruichi asked.

"...yes...I know something that might work but first I'll need him to let his guard down."

"I can take care of that." Yoruichi said.

"That's alright...I have a plan." Tatsuki said and ran towards the battle area.

Tatsuki started surrounding herself with white Reiatsu streams. A sphere started forming in front of her.

Tatsuki placed her hands in front of the sphere and 4 streams of Reishi came from behind her and started making the Sphere even bigger.

Tatsuki aimed the sphere at Kariya who was in the air again. He was making the wind flare around him.

"Reishi Kyanon!" (Spirit Cannon) Tatsuki released the white sphere with 4 streams trailing behind it.

Kariya spun around and sent an air blast towards it. The sphere flew through the blast and hit Kariya. It exploded creating a shockwave in the air.

Kariya had to land due to his injuries.

Tatsuki ran towards him. He started releasing air blasts.

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield)

Orihime created a triangular shield in front of Tatsuki to shield her while she ran towards him.

Tatsuki reached Kariya and the shield dissapeared.

Tatsuki pointed her arms in front of him and released a burst of white Reishi.

It sent him back a few meters.

Kariya started healing himself.

"Enjoy the Reishi while you can." Tatsuki said.

"What do you mean?"

"That burst of Reishi I hit you with wasn't just an attack. I surrounded you with a strong negative Reishi that will shield your body from absorbing any Reishi." Tatsuki said.

"You little!" Kariya said and surrounded himself with wild wind.

He sent a blast of wind that had 3 other blasts swirling around it towards Tatsuki.

"Souten Kisshun" (Twin Sacred Return Shield)

Kariya got covered in an orange glow and instead of the attack coming from Kariya's hand it retracted back into his hand.

"I reject!" Orihime shouted and the Jokai Crest on his chest stopped glowing red and started dissapearing.

The Orange glow faded.

"You don't have the power of the Jokai Crest anymore." Orihime said.

"What!" Kariya shouted and released an air wave towards Orihime. It was way weaker than the ones he used before.

"Koten Zanshun" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield)

Orihime released Tsubaki in the form of an Orange Lightning Bolt.

Kariya flew up trying to avoid it but Tsubaki followed him.

Ichigo had finished gathering energy.

When Kariya was extremely high in the air Orihime called Tsubaki back.

"Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki flew back towards Orihime and joined the Hair Pin.

"Why did she do that?" Kariya asked himself.

He looked at his side and suddenly it made sense. He saw Byakuya with cherry blossoms surrounding him.

Byakuya blasted Kariya into the ground.

Kariya started healing but the healing got stopped halfway.

Kariya saw Captain Unohana and smirked thinking she would be easy to fight. He started walking towards her.

**Song: Soundscape To Ardor**

"I don't want to fight you...but if I must..." Unohana said slowly. She got in position to perform Kidou.

"Bakudou 99, Part One, Kin!" (First Song: Seal)

A mass of white material wrapped Kariya's entire body.

"Bakudou 99, Part Two, Bankin!" (Second Song: Complete Seal)

Spikes impaled him all over his body and pinned him to the ground.

"Bakudou 99, Part Three, Bankin" (Final Song: Immense Seal)

An extremely dense metal cube formed above Kariya and fell on him.

The cube dissapeared. Every bone in Kariya's body was crushed.

"She took it easy on him." Jushiro said to Kyouraku.

"Yeah, she could of killed him completely with that move, she held back." He replied.

Kariya got up.

"How can he move after that!" Isane shouted.

"He's using what Reiatsu he has left to move his body." Nanao answered.

Kariya flew into the air slowly.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang)

Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto downwards releasing a giant wave of black and red Reiatsu.

Kariya gathered all the energy he had left into his hands. Kariya formad a sphere of glowing wind in his hands.

He threw it at the Getsuga Tenshou and it exploded. The Getsuga Tenshou's explosion covered the entire sky over Seretei.

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Shinigami Picture Diary**

"When do we get airtime!" Uryu shouted.

"I told you you'll get it soon..." Ichigo replied.

"You said that 2 episodes ago..." Chad replied.

"Well the next episode will be out last for the season so you have to get airtime." Ichigo said.

"So we only getting airtime because its the last episode?" Uryu shouted.

"Seems like it." Nel said and popped up behind Ichigo.

"You're still here?!" Ichigo shouted.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26: A Normal Day For A Shinigami

**Opening Theme: Shoujo S - Scandal**

**Bleach 26: A Normal Day For A Soul Reaper**

**A Few Days After Kariya's Defeat**

"The Seretei is almost completely rebuilt." Ukitake said to Kyouraku.

Ukitake,Kyouraku, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku and Hinamori were standing outside by a garden.

There was a cloud of smoke.

**Song: KO!**

"Heyyyyyyy!" Sougyo No Kotowari shouted.

"Did they have to materialize now?" Jushiro asked as the twins ran around him.

"Hey I'm just happy my Zanpakuto..." Kyouraku stopped talking when his materialized.

"Katen Kyoukotsu...how nice to see you again..." Kyouraku said.

"Hiiii!" Haineko was released.

"Konichiwa..." Tobiume got released next.

"What's going on here?" Rukia asked.

Sode No Shirayuki materialized to answer her.

"Since the battle with the Bounts are over we decided now would be the perfect time to come out and relax." Sode No Shirayuki answered.

The twins started suffocating Ukiatke with a fan made from paper and Koten Kyoukatsu was putting make-up on Kyouraku.

"Could this get any worse?" Ichigo asked.

Hinamori and Tobiume were picking flowers and Rangiku and Haineko were taking pictures in all kinds of positions.

Ichigo and Rukia stared at them with blank expressions. Sode No Shirayuki just stood there with her eyes closed and smiled.

"Hello Ichigo..." They heard a voice say.

"Zangetsu!?" Ichigo flinched as he saw him.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Zangetsu asked.

"Why are you materialized?" Ichigo asked still flinching.

"I had to get out of your head. That place is only full of buildings..." Zangetsu said and walked away.

"Where are you going!" Ichigo shouted and ran after Zangetsu.

**Song: Going Home**

Orihime was standing in a field watching the river pass by.

'Everythings so quiet...now that the Bounts are gone.' She thought.

'Now we don't have to fight anymore and nobody has to get hurt...'

'I hope things can stay like this forever peaceful..."

A bird flew past Orihime and she smiled.

"Hey get back here!" Ichigo shouted and ran past the field Orihime was in.

Orihime spun around to see Ichigo chasing after Zangetsu.

"Hey Orihime." Rukia said and walked over to her.

"Oh Rukia" Orihime said.

"I like to come here sometimes, it's so peaceful here." Rukia said.

Ichigo ran over to them.

"Where's Zangetsu?" Rukia asked.

"He went back to being my Zanpakuto."

"That's good." Orihime said.

"Hey Orihime, what do you say we go home, the Senkai Gate is ready for us whenever we want to go." Ichigo said.

"It would be nice going home." Orihime said.

"Are you coming too Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I will but I have some things to take care of here first, I'll walk you to the Senkai Gate." Rukia said.

Renji was walking to the Senkai Gate around with snakey on his shoulders and chimpette next to him.

Byakuya was walking through his garden while Senbonzakura tried to start a conversation.

Ichigo, Orihime and Tatsuki reached the Senkai Gate.

"Goodbye..." Rukia waved.

"Bye Rukia, bye Renji." Tatsuki said.

"Bye..." Renji said.

"Renji likes you!" Chimpette shouted.

"Stay here and get married!" Snakey shouted, still on his shoulders.

"Hey you two need to learn to keep your big mouths shut!" Renji shouted at them.

"Well sorry for trying to hook you up.." Snakey said.

"Yeah don't be such a grouch..." Chimpette said and hit him on the head.

Tatsuki blushed and was about to walk through the Senkai Gate.

"Hey Tatsuki." Renji shouted.

She turned around.

"The next time I come to the World Of The Living, mind if I stay at your place?" Renji asked.

"I'll keep your room ready." She said and walked through the Senkai Gate.

Orihime and Ichigo followed after saying their goodbyes.

"See you later Inoue." Ichigo said and Flash Stepped away.

"I guess I should go home now." She said.

"Orihime was walking on the sidewalk when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw a Hollow grabbing her.

**Song: Soundscape To Ardor**

The Hollow had a insect like body and was green. It had 6 arms.

Orihime spun around completely, delivering a roundhouse kick to it's face.

The Hollow fell to the ground.

Orihime performed a back handspring to gain some distance.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime launched Tsubaki from her right hand in the form of a bolt.

The bolt hit the Hollow and sliced it in half.

Ichigo was running down the street when something sticky made his feet get stuck.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo asked.

He turned around and saw 4 Hollows.

Tatsuki opened her door. She went into her house but when she tried to close the door a black spike kept the door open.

Orihime spun around to see 3 more Hollow.

Before they could reach her they were shot down by hundreds of Blue Arrows.

"Uryuu..." Orihime said as he landed in front of her.

"Welcome back Orihime..." He said.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo was about to jump towards the Hollows but a giant blast of Spiritual Pressure destroyed them all.

"Chad? What's going on here? Why are there so much Hollow?"

"When you left for the Seretei, Kisuke put us in charge of protecting Karakura town. He told us that when the Hollow sense a decrease in strong spiritual pressure they would attack because there would be no one that would be able to stop them." Chad said.

**Tatsuki**

**Song: Number One**

Tatsuki was looking at 3 Hollows in the street.

She ran towards the closest one and jumped up. She kicked it in the face and it fell on another Hollow.

A Halo of Blue Reiatsu formed around each of Tatsuki's hands.

Tatsuki extended her arms and 2 blue blasts shot out of her hands.

Each Blast destroyed a Hollow. The last one jumped into the air.

Tatsuki made Reishi form around her. She moved the Reishi like water and blasted it at the Hollow.

The Hollow dodged it. Tatsuki made the Reishi around the Hollow gather and form small balls.

Tatsuki flared her Spiritual Pressure and the balls of Reishi turned into beams and sliced the Hollow all over.

Tatsuki dusted her hands and didn't see a Hollow hiding in the bushes.

There was 4 loud noises and 4 rockets came from nowhere and blasted the Hollow in the bushes.

"Good job Ururu." Urahara said.

"Mr Kisuke?" Tatsuki said.

**An Hour Later**

Orihime just got back from a meeting at Urahara shop.

"Wow, we leave for a few days and suddenly the Hollow attack..." Orihime opened the door to her apartment.

She walked in and saw Grimmjow trying to clean her apartment.

"How the hell this this thing work?" He asked picking up a vacum cleaner.

"You plug it into the outlet and press the button." Orihime said as she walked into her apartment.

"Oh...you're back..." Grimmjow said a little embarrased since he didn't know what a vaccum cleaner was.

"I hope everything was alright here." Orihime said.

"Yeah, my powers are back..." He said.

**Song: Here To Stay**

"Oh, so you're going back to Hueco Mundo?" She asked.

"Actually I was wondering if I could stay here for a while..." He said.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No...it's just that...I want to stay here ok..." He said out loud.

"Oh...I guess that's ok..."

Orihime walked into her room and turned back to see Grimmjow pick up the Vacum cleaner again.

**Tatsuki**

**Song: Here To Stay**

Tatsuki walked into the room Renji was using and saw that his bed was half made.

She walked in and started making the bed.

**Ichigo**

"Finally I can get some rest..." Ichigo said as he fell on his bed.

Before he could hit the bed Rukia jumped out of his closet.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted.

"We have a problem." She said.

"What is it a Hollow or and Adhucha?"

"Actually it's a Menos." Rukia said.

"So you can take care of Menos by yourself I don't see why you need my help." He said.

"Well there's nothing wrong with coming with me you know..." Rukia said and released her Soul Reaper Form.

"Alright fine...where is it?" Ichigo asked.

"462 meters south of the school." She said.

"That's not too far from here, let's go." He said and they jumped out the window.

Kon popped up onto the bed.

"We haven't seen each other in such a long time and she doesn't even say hello..." Kon said and started crying.

**Ichigo & Rukia**

Rukia dodged a Cero Blast with Flash Step and jumped up. She sliced the Hollow in the face killing it.

She landed next to Ichigo who was on a bench trying to take a nap.

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" Rukia asked.

"Hey we make a pretty good team don't we..." Ichigo said and got up.

"Team? I took care of the Menos myself." Rukia said.

"Well isn't that how it works in relationships we take turns..."

"Relationships? What are you talking about Ichigo?"

"What? You know what I meant..."

A Garganat appeared in the sky and 6 Menos started forming.

**Song: Senna**

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki" (Sleeved White Snow)

Rukia stabbed the ground 4 times.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance, White Ripple)

Rukia released the giant blast of snow. It killed 4 of the Menos.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo released the blast. It hit a Menos and exploded the last Menos got caught in the explosion and died.

"Looks like that's over." Rukia said.

Her Soul Pager started beeping.

"Let's go!" Ichigo shouted and they jumped into the air.

**The End**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Shinigami Picture Book**

The Mod Souls were standing in front of Urahara shop.

"What do you think Ichigo meant by relationships?" Ririn asked.

"You don't think they Ichigo and Rukia are together do you?" Kurodo said.

"Maybe, they have been living together for a while now." Nova said.

"You think we should prepare for the wedding?" Kurodo asked.

"Yes!" Ririn shouted.

They were still in their Doll forms.

Nova and Kurodo were wearing suits.

"I'm ready!" Ririn shouted and jumped out of the small curtain she was changing in.

Ririn was wearing a wedding dress...

"Why are you wearing a wedding dress!" Kurodo shouted.


End file.
